


Cake Walk (Translation)

by minty_mix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Slow Build, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив Роджерс вместе с подругой Пегги Картер содержит небольшую пекарню в Бруклине. Когда его соседи, Наташа и Сэм, объявляют о помолвке, Стив сразу же вызывается печь праздничный торт. Он более чем в восторге, но в итоге получает еще больше, когда его просят скоординировать свои действия с Баки Барнсом - весьма очаровательным организатором Наташиной свадьбы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cake Walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829872) by [RockSaltAndRoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltAndRoll/pseuds/RockSaltAndRoll), [Shortsighted_Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsighted_Owl/pseuds/Shortsighted_Owl). 



> на фик наткнулась случайно, но прочла на одном дыхании и загорелась так, что не потушить. очень хотела, чтобы об этой красоте узнали и другие  
> Название: смесь выражений "a piece of cake"(кусок пирога) и "a walk in the park"(прогулка в парке). Используется для описания до смешного легкого дела.  
> Переводить название не стала, чтобы не испортить игру слов. Потому что здесь все завязано на тортиках :3

Возможно, это была самая любимая в мире вещь Стива Роджерса — делать крошечные замысловатые детали вроде ручной росписи помадковых роз, украшающих верхушку свадебного торта и каскадом падающих вниз на четыре яруса. Он один вручную скрутил сотни таких цветов, всех форм и размеров, но в итоге каждая роза получилась идеальной. Другого Стив от себя и не ждал.

Торт был восхитительный: четыре яруса мягких круглых коржей, заполненных особым клубничным кремом, покрытых розовой помадкой и украшенных почти сотней вручную скрученных белых роз. Стив делал его два дня, лишь изредка прося помощи у своего партнера, Пегги.

Пегги была сокровищем. Эта чудесная английская розочка переехала в Нью-Йорк, а затем поступила в Школу Кондитерского и Пекарского искусства в то же время, что и Стив. Она была здесь самым крутым пекарем, и Стив мгновенно полюбил ее, восхищаясь тем, как она отшивала всех подряд и не принимала близко все то дерьмо, которое слышала. Сейчас Пегги жила в небольшой квартире над Бруклинской Пекарней рядом со Стивом и помогала ему вести дела. Пегги специализировалась на кондитерских изделиях, и у нее получалась самая вкусная датская выпечка и самые потрясающие заварные пирожные, что Стив когда-либо пробовал.

Сам Стив всегда увлекался тортами. Люди находили это странным, потому что Стив был тощим. Откровенно говоря, любовь к тортам — это последнее, что забавляло их в Стиве. Стив был… окей. Стив был таким же маленьким, как и тощим — он едва достигал 165 см и страдал от изрядного количества болезней: астма, анемия, шумы в сердце и повышенная утомляемость. Иногда Стив думал, что Пегги застряла здесь больше для того, чтобы следить, что он работой не загнал себя в могилу раньше срока, чем потому, что нравился ей. Когда Пегги ругала его за очередное засиживание допоздна, Стив только пожимал плечами, и тогда она говорила, что это прекрасная работа, а он слишком упрям, чтобы дать ей себя убить.

Стив аккуратно вставил небольшой кусочек сусального золота в середину помадковой розы и постарался не вздрогнуть от удивления, когда Пегги внезапно выглянула из офиса и позвала его.

— Десять минут, Стив, — сказала она, глядя на аккуратные часы на тонком запястье.

— Хорошо, — отвечал Стив, легко стряхивая золото с тонкой кисточки. В любом случае он почти закончил.

Помимо ежедневной выпечки и декорирования тортов, Стиву приходилось общаться с клиентами. Нет, он умел это делать, но у Пегги получалось лучше — все ожидали, что создателем многоярусных шедевров, выставленных в зале, окажется красивая англичанка, и все были ошеломлены, когда из служебного помещения появлялся Стив, обычно вытирающий руки о фартук и не осознающий, что у него на носу помадка.

Сегодня должен был прийти планировщик свадеб, чтобы рассмотреть варианты и заказать дегустауцию. Стив узнал об этом только сегодня утром от другой соседки, Наташи.

Наташа и Сэм были его друзьями и соседями уже долгие годы, с тех самых пор, как Стив открыл пекарню и переехал в квартиру над ней. Наташа уже жила там, в квартире справа, и она тут же стала одним из самых любимых людей Стив. Она была умной и забавной, больше всего саркастичной, и не терпела вранья.

Сэм въехал в квартиру слева от Стива спустя несколько месяцев после того, как пожилая еврейка наконец решила переехать к сыну. Сэм был бывшим солдатом с лёгким характером и достаточной дерзостью, чтобы справиться с Наташиным сарказмом. У него было большое сердце и заразительная улыбка, он был добрым и щедрым.

Они начали встречаться через месяц, но только спустя год Сэм переехал к Наташе. Они были самой прекрасной парой, которую Стив когда-либо встречал. Он был ошеломлен, но очень рад, когда услышал о помолвке.

Он готовился к ужину с Пегги, внося последние штрихи в десерты, когда Наташа объявила об этом.

— Повтори, — сказал Стив, легко тряся головой, потому что был уверен, что ослышался.

— Сэм и я женимся, — повторила Нат. Стив медленно моргнул, челюсть дрогнула.

— Ты серьезно?

Наташа повернулась к жениху и выгнула бровь.

— Почему людям так трудно в это поверить?

— Возможно, потому, что ты большая суровая печенька, которая не нуждается в муже, который изменит ее жизнь, — ответил Сэм, ухмыляясь.

Радостная ухмылка расплылась по лицу Стива, когда он понял, что друзья его не разыгрывают. Наташа кинула в Сэма зефиркой, и Стив рассмеялся.

— Господи, это так здорово! Очень рад за вас!

Тем же вечером они спросили его, сможет ли он приготовить торт, и он, не раздумывая, согласился. Единственное, в чем они допустили ошибку, — это сроки. Они хотели расписаться быстро, поэтому у Стива было всего три месяца, чтобы придумать дизайн, который подошел бы обоим молодоженам.

Планировщиком свадьбы Наташа выбрала старого друга, и именно он должен был приехать через десять минут. Ну, этого времени достаточно, чтобы закончить декор золотом, верно?

• • •

Баки не был в этой части Бруклина уже давно. Вообще-то, он родился и вырос в Бруклине, хотя сейчас, в костюме Тома Форда и туфлях от Гуччи, он выглядел скорее как выходец из Верхнего Ист Сайда. Его происхождение выдавал только акцент, появляющийся, как только он открывал рот. Он чувствовал себя немного неуместно, идя по улицам, с тех пор, как большинством его клиентов стали выходцы не из Бруклина, но Наташа была очень взволнованна, когда просила его организовать ее свадьбу.

Однако сейчас он бродил вокруг самой маленькой пекарни в мире и серьезно сомневался в Наташином вкусе. Когда он спросил, есть ли у нее какие-либо предпочтения в выборе цветов, тортов, музыкальных групп и места проведения праздника, она дала ему полную свободу действий. только сказала, что торты должны быть из «Бруклинской пекарни».

Баки снова прошел мимо и достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака телефон, чтобы позвонить Наташе.

— Ты стопроцентно уверена, что хочешь торт из этой пекарни? — спросил он, как только она сняла трубку.

— Да, — решительно ответила Нат.

— Просто я знаю парочку прекрасных пекарен на Манхэттене, — продолжил Баки. — Я имел с ними дело раньше, и тебя никто там не отравит…

— Джеймс, — с упреком перебила она, — пекарь мой друг, и мы уже договорились, что он все сделает. Все, что мне нужно — это чтобы ты поделился с ним своими идеями насчет цветового оформления и прочей фигни и заказал дегустацию.

Баки угрюмо скривился. Наташа была единственной подругой, которая называла его Джеймс. Для всех остальных, кроме клиентов и партнеров по бизнесу, он всегда был Баки.

— Хорошо, — ответил он. — Это твои похороны. То есть, свадьба.

Он вздохнул, когда Наташа сбросила вызов, и вернулся к крошечной, немного разваливающейся пекарне. Кто-то бы назвал ее необычной, Баки же считал всю ее откровенно опасной для здоровья, от шелушащейся краски на подоконнике до стершегося от погоды, от руки нарисованного знака на двери. Наверное, здесь можно было бы даже подхватить гепатит.

Баки перевел взгляд на выпечку, выставленную на витринах. В одной из них стояли свежевыпечнные торты и булочки, которые выглядели воздушными и мягкими и блестели глазурью.

В другой витрине был приготовлен небольшой выбор свадебных тортов, и только тогда Баки, наконец, заинтересовался.

Первый торт был винно-красного цвета — Баки никогда не видел такую помадку: гладкую, матовую, напоминающую бархат; украшен он был изумрудно-зелеными листьями и брызгами золота. Другой торт был весь в радужных оборках, пастельные оттенки легко перетекали друг в друга, так что нельзя было увидеть, где кончался один цвет и начинался другой. Последний торт выглядел более традиционно: он был покрыт блестящей белой помадкой, но сверху были посажены разноцветные бабочки, сделанные, скорее всего, из сахарных нитей *****. Они были невероятно красивы, и Баки поймал себя на мысли, что заинтересован и очень хочет узнать тайного кондитера.

Поправив галстук, Баки толкнул дверь и вошел внутрь «Бруклинской пекарни». Внутри никого не было, и беглый осмотр помещения показал, что, несмотря на наружную неряшливость, место было безупречно чистым. Выглядело многообещающе.

— Здравствуйте, — позвал он.

Послышался шум, будто кто-то запнулся о ножку стула, глухой стук, громкое проклятие, и только тогда кто-то вышел к Баки. Он не был готов к такому. Парень, в спешке вылетевший в зал, был маленьким и тонким, ключицы остро выступали из-под воротника простой небесно-голубой футболки, в которую тот был одет. Рукава были закатаны, открывая взгляду хрупкие запястья и длинные тонкие пальцы, вымазанные в сусальном золоте. Его лицо было угловатым, а на острой скуле виднелось пятнышко розовой помадки. У него были светлые волосы, спадающие на лоб и присыпанные кондитерским сахаром. И его глаза заставили Баки забыть, как дышать, — светло-голубые, обрамленные темными длинными ресницами, каких он никогда не видел ни у мужчин, ни у женщин. И будь Баки проклят, если этот парень не был самым милым за всю его чертову жизнь.

— Извините, — пробормотал парень, безуспешно пытаясь вытереть руки о фартук. Баки ожидал, что его голос будет выше и тоньше, но он оказался ниже и глубже. — Я заканчивал торт и не уследил за временем.

— Все в порядке, — ответил Баки, улыбаясь уголками губ. Парень поднял взгляд на него и сузил глаза.

— Эм. Простите, я ожидал кого-то другого, — сказал он смущенно. — Чем могу помочь?

Баки усмехнулся и протянул руку.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Я организатор свадьбы Наташи и Сэма.

Челюсть парня дрогнула, но через мгновение он взял себя в руки и ответил на рукопожатие.

— Стив Роджерс, — удивленно сказал он. — Я ждал…

— Женщину? — ухмыляясь, закончил Баки. — Да, ты не первый. Вот что бывает, когда ты не соответствуешь традиционным нормам.

Легкая улыбка пробежала по лицу Стива, и это было так прекрасно и тепло, будто солнце осветило небо, выйдя из-за туч.

— Ну, я думаю, мне знакомо это чувство, — ответил он.

Баки усмехнулся шире. Через пару секунд он осознал, что все еще удерживает ладонь Стива в своей. Он выдохнул и отпустил ее, тут же доставая папку, которую держал в правой руке.

— Да. В общем, — проговорил он с запинками, открывая папку и доставая листы. — Наташа попросила заглянуть к тебе и поделиться своими идеями. Но у меня их не так много, потому что Нат буквально скинула это на меня.

— Та же история, — ответил Стив с улыбкой, принимая листы.

— Она хоть что-нибудь сказала насчёт того, что хочет?

— Не-а, — пожал плечами Стив. — Думаю, она просто счастлива, что скинула все на нас.

— Ладно, — Баки посмотрел на папку, — Наташу иногда трудно понять. Я думал сделать все просто. Ну, знаешь, не совсем традиционно, но… не вычурно. Элегантно, но…

— Не показушно, — закончил Стив.

— Именно! — Баки улыбнулся.

— Я посмотрю, что я могу сделать, — Стив взглянул на листы в руках. Там были только фотографии разных видов тортов. Он тут же понял, что сделал бы лучше.

— Спасибо. Мне понравился торт на витрине, тот, с бабочками. Они такие необычные и красивые.

Стив поднял взгляд на него и улыбнулся солнечной улыбкой.

— Спасибо, — мягко поблагодарил он.

Баки снова напомнил себе дышать.

— В общем, могу я оставить свой номер? Вдруг тебе нужно будет что-то уточнить? И, может, дегустацию сделаем на следующей неделе?

— Да, будет удобно.

Спустя пять минут Баки вышел из «Бруклинской пекарни», чувствуя себя на седьмом небе от счастья.

«Черт тебя возьми, Наташа», — подумал он. — «Ты и не сказала, что пекарь настолько привлекателен».


	2. Chapter 2

— Стив?

Пегги снова выглянула из-за двери и наткнулась взглядом на друга, стоящего посреди комнаты и смотрящего на дверь.

— Стив? — Повторила она. — Все хорошо?

Стив моргнул, будто выйдя из транса. Это было по-настоящему, да? Человек в пекарне — тот, в идеальном костюме, с шикарной улыбкой, прекрасными глазами и прической, в которую Стив с удовольствием запустил бы пальцы, — был реален?

— Я в порядке, — он успокоился и взглянул на листы в руках. Ну, хотя бы это было реальным.

— Планировщик свадьбы уже приходил?

— Судя по всему, да, — он наконец окончательно пришел в себя и взглянул на Пегги. Та побледнела.

— О, Стив! — Воскликнула она. — Именно поэтому я предупредила тебя заранее! Ты должен был отложить дела и привести себя в порядок, чтобы выглядеть презентабельно перед клиентом.

Стив посмотрел на засыпанные мукой туфли и стыдливо взъерошил волосы. На пол посыпался кондитерский сахар.

— Я немного потерял счет времени, — он пожал плечами. — Хотел доделать последнюю пару цветов.

На самом деле он так увлекся раскладыванием золотых пластинок, что не услышал, как кто-то вошел. И испытал огромное удивление, выронив кисточку, когда услышал голос. Он ударился локтем и очень надеялся, что выругался не слишком громко.

Но он не ожидал, что организатором свадеб окажется, во-первых, мужчина, а во-вторых — возможно, самый привлекательный мужчина в жизни Стива. Джеймс Барнс был высоким, широким в плечах и темноволосым. У него были серо-голубые глаза, а на щеках появлялись ямочки, когда он улыбался. А еще у него был яркий Бруклинский акцент, который напоминал Стиву его собственный. Стив сделал себе мысленную пометку упрекнуть Наташу за то, что не предупредила его.

— Они хотя бы выбрали время, когда будут пробовать? — Спросила Пегги, убирая помадку с его лица.

Стив улыбнулся и покачал головой:

— У меня есть его номер. Он просил позвонить и сказать, когда мне будет удобнее на следующей неделе.

Пегги взяла визитку, прочитала имя, подозрительно взглянула на Стива и вернула ее ему.

— Хорошо, — легко сказала она. — Просто будь уверен в выборе. Мы же не хотим потерять этот заказ, да?

Стив выгнул бровь и внутренне проклял румянец, ползущий по шее.

— И какого черта это значило? — спросил он, глядя, как Пегги уходит.

— Ничего особенного, Стив. Ничего.

• • •  


Сэм, как обычно, готовил, потому что был идеально домашним человеком. Стив сидел у них в столовой и вертел в руках большой бокал вина, пытаясь не думать об определенных организаторах свадеб с чудесными глазами и шикарными волосами. Сэм нарочно молчал, время от времени бросал на него взгляды поверх огромной сковороды, полной чили, на печке, и Стив молчаливо благодарил его за это — рассказывать историю дважды не хотелось.

В замке повернулся ключ, оповещая о возвращении Наташи.

— Хэй, парни, — сказала она, складывая пиджак и убирая ключ на столик прихожей. — Как дела у моих любимых мальчиков?

— О, я просто прекрасно, — бодро ответил Сэм, — а Стив, кажется, о чем-то глубоко задумался.

Стив поднял голову, услышав свое имя.

— Да? — Спросила Нат, нахмурив брови и поцеловав Сэма в щеку. Она притянула к себе бутылку и фужер. — Что случилось, Стив?

Стив глубоко вздохнул через нос и откинулся на спинку кресла, переводя взгляд с Наташи на Сэма и обратно.

— Я сегодня познакомился с организатором вашей свадьбы.

— И как все прошло? — Весело спросила Нат.

— Прекрасно, прекрасно, — будничным тоном сказал Стив, — кроме парочки вещей, о которых ты не предупредила.

— Я так и думал, — улыбнулся Сэм, глядя на свою невесту. Наташа на мгновение приподняла уголки губ.

— Ты о чем, Стив?

Стив сделал большой глоток вина, прежде чем ответить.

— Ты не сказала, что он, во-первых, парень, а во-вторых, что этот парень…

— Окажется высоким, темным и манящим бруклинским красавчиком? — Закончил Сэм за него.

— Именно! — Стив отсалютовал ему бокалом. — Я даже _слегка_ не подготовился к тому, что такой шикарный парень будет стоять посреди моей пекарни, и я выглядел, как чертово недоразумение. Сахар в волосах, глазурь на лице и золото на пальцах. Я даже не хочу знать, что он обо мне подумал.

Наташа и Сэм, улыбаясь, переглянулись.

— Он, наверное, подумал, что ты чертовски привлекателен, — ответил Сэм, широко улыбаясь, и Стив понял, что он представил _горячо неряшливого_ Стива Роджерса, выходящего из служебного помещения.

— Он скорее подумал, что я отстой! — воскликнул Стив. — Вы — два говнюка. И благодарностей вы от меня не дождетесь.

Наташа рассмеялась после такого заявления, утыкаясь в плечо Сэму, который прикрывал рот рукой, пытаясь скрыть смешок.

— Боже, — шумно выдохнула она. — Так помой лицо в следующий раз, Роджерс! Ну, только если ты не хочешь, чтобы он слизал глазурь с твоих губ.

Сэм фыркнул.

— Или откуда-нибудь ещё, — сказал он и рассмеялся следом за Наташей, согнувшейся от нового приступа смеха.

— Ненавижу вас обоих, — проворчал Стив, отпивая вино. Он чувствовал, как горели его щёки, но все равно улыбался.

• • •

— Ты ужасный человек! Почему я вообще с тобой дружу? — Задался вопросом Баки, подходя к дому на следующий день, прижимая телефон к уху.

— Потому что я прекрасна и ты меня любишь, — самодовольно ответила Наташа.

— Ты чертовски права, Княгиня. Или, клянусь, я бы давно надрал тебе зад за то, что ты не сказала про пекаря Стива.

Баки услышал, как Наташа подавила смешок.

— Я была точно уверена, что ты оценишь.

— О, а я уверен, что ты сделала это потому, что знаешь о моей слабости к голубоглазым блондинам.

— Он милашка, да?

— Да, Нат, — раздраженно вздохнул Баки. — Он был прекрасен. Весь в муке и глазури. Но, знаешь, херовый план.

— Почему же?

— Потому, что работа для меня на первом месте. И я не смогу сделать ничего, если буду думать, как бы упасть перед ним на колени, чтобы он смотрел на меня сверху вниз своими детскими глазами. К свадьбе ничего готово не будет.

Наташа фыркнула:

— Тебе не обязательно работать с ним постоянно, Джеймс. Всего пара часов раз в две недели для решения вопросов. Просто пригласи его.

— Может, после твоей свадьбы, — протянул он, вытаскивая ключи от квартиры.

— Джеймс…

— Нат, я не могу! Серьезно. Если мне нужно с ним работать, мы не можем в то же время встречаться.

— Я разочарована, — угрюмо сказала Наташа.

— Да, да, — ответил Баки, открыв дверь. — В жизни много разочарований, Принцесса. Привыкай.

• • •

Баки и подумать не мог, что _не думать_ о Стиве будет так трудно.

Ему звонила Пегги, деловой партнер Стива, с которой Баки договорился о времени дегустации. Ему так и не удалось убедить Наташу и Сэма пойти с ним: оба заявили, что слишком заняты и что они доверяют его и Стива выбору.

Поэтому через неделю Баки, поправив волосы, глядя на себя в отражение в окне, вошел в пекарню. Над дверью весело звякнул колокольчик. Стив появился сразу же, и Баки не сдержал улыбку. На этот раз Стив выглядел опрятнее, что даже немного расстроило Баки, который считал, что ничего милее растрепанного Стива нет. Но и такой Стив, с чистым лицом и расчесанными волосами, выглядел еще лучше.

— Хей, — поздоровался Стив, солнечно улыбаясь.

— Привет, — весело ответил Баки. — Я слышал, что у тебя для меня кое-что есть.

— Да, на кухне. Все готово для тебя.

Стив развернулся на пятках и пошел в маленькую рабочую комнатку. Баки двинулся следом. Комната была такая же, как и в других пекарнях, где был Баки, но гораздо скромнее. Все сверкало чистотой и было разложено по местам, что очень удивило Баки, потому что по первому впечатлению он не мог сказать, что Стив был аккуратным человеком.

Торты с воткнутыми в них вилками стояли в небольших тарелках на чистом столе. Баки сел в кресло и аккуратно отложил папку с бумагами, осматривая предложенные варианты.

— Все выглядит прекрасно, — задумчиво сказал он. Вариантов было немного, но так было даже лучше: это облегчало выбор. — С чего я должен начать?

Стив наклонился на стойку, оперевшись на нее руками. Сегодня на нем была бело-голубая клетчатая рубашка, которая делала его глаза еще ярче, рукава снова были закатаны, показывая тонкие запястья и длинные пальцы.

Баки очень старался не думать о них и о том, какими ловкими они могли быть.

— Я бы начал с торта с кремом из арахисового масла, — ответил Стив, показывая на правую, ближайшую к Баки тарелку. — А потом, пожалуй, шоколадно-мятный.

Баки выгнул бровь и потянулся к вилке, отламывая кусочек торта. На языке взорвались сладкие искорки, оставляя прекрасный ореховый вкус. Баки непроизвольно закрыл глаза.

— Господи, как вкусно, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

Стив просиял.

— Думаешь? Это один из любимых тортов Сэма. Обычно его нет в списке свадебных вариантов, но я решил сделать исключение на этот раз.

— Я могу понять почему, — ответил Баки, отпивая немного воды из рядом стоящего стакана. Шоколадно-мятный торт оказался не хуже: кусочек воздушного шоколадного коржа, пропитанного сочным мятным сиропом, просто таял во рту.

Следующим был торт с лимонным (любимым свадебным вариантом Баки) и ярко чувствующимся ванильным кремом внутри. И был фирменный торт «Бруклинской пекарни» — легкий клубничный бисквит с нежным клубничным кремом. На вкус как лето и любовь.

— Они все невероятны, — сказал Баки после второго кусочка лимонного торта. — Как ты это делаешь? Обычно я всегда легко могу выбрать, но не сейчас.

Стив застенчиво опустил взгляд, щеки порозовели от смущения, становясь похожими на клубничный торт, но он был горд собой.

— У меня есть еще один вариант. Ты его еще не пробовал, — тихо проговорил он, медленно поднимая взгляд на Баки. Тот поспешно проглотил кусок.

— Серьезно?

Стив усмехнулся и оттолкнулся от стойки, показывая указательный палец.

— Погоди секунду.

Баки во все глаза следил за тем, как Стив достал из холодильника небольшую тарелку.

— Что это? — Спросил Баки.

— Новинка, над которой я работал, — ответил Стив, ставя тарелку на стол и снимая пластиковую крышку. Он взял чистую вилку с сушилки и наколол кусочек торта, тут же наклоняясь к Баки и держа вилку у его рта.

Земля остановилась. Стив с алеющими щеками и гордой улыбкой перегнулся через стол. Баки мог видеть его ключицы, напряженные под молочной кожей, в вырезе рубашки.

Он резко перевел взгляд на его лицо. Голубые глаза смотрели на него с легким озорством. Баки медленно подался навстречу, позволяя Стиву легонько засунуть торт в рот.

Вкус этого торта был похож на оргазм — такой же яркий и мощный. Это была маракуйя, пикантно и ярко констрастирующая с ванильными сливками и мягким кремом. Баки громко простонал и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь вкусом.

— Твою мать, это отлично, — выдохнул он.

— Тебе нравится? — Прошептал Стив.

— Мгм… — протянул Баки, соглашаясь, и открыл глаза.

Стив смотрел на него, чуть приоткрыв рот и наклонившись ближе. Он был красив и изящен, как фарфор, и Баки, должно быть, на секунду перестал дышать, потому что сейчас податься вперед еще немного и коснуться губами призывно торчащих ключиц было бы так легко…

— Это сложно?

Четкий английский акцент вырвал Баки из своих мыслей, заставив вскочить со стула, Стив отпрянул, румянец соскользнул ниже, на шею и даже на видимый небольшой участок груди, когда парень быстро ретировался подальше от стола. Баки обернулся на девушку, стоящую в дверях.

«Пегги Картер», — подумал он.

— Извините? — он прокашлялся, надеясь, что просто ослышался, потому что, черт, он определенно немного перевозбужден из-за близости хрупкого пекаря и его особенностей.

 — Торт, — уточнила девушка. — Так трудно выбрать?

— А! — Воскликнул он. Немного расслабившись, он сел обратно и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу воротника. — Да, так и было, пока я не попробовал торт с кремом из маракуйи. Теперь я думаю, что это лучший вариант.

Пегги лучезарно улыбнулась ему.

— Отлично! — Счастливо воскликнула она. — Стив упорно работал над ним. Думаю, ты первый попробовал.

— Здорово, — Баки взял себя в руки, возвращая прежнее хладнокровие. Стив, стоя к нему спиной, что-то убирал на рабочем столе.

— Сэму и Нат понравится. Остановимся на этом.

Стив обернулся к нему, улыбнувшись. Он был менее красным, чем пару минут назад, но все еще сильно смущенным.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Что насчет цвета? Есть идеи?

— Пока нет, но я думал сделать что-то зеленое, потому что этот цвет подходит Нат больше других. Но я еще не выбрал оттенок.

— Звучит здорово. Скажешь, когда решишь?

— Обязательно, — улыбнулся Баки.

Покидая позднее «Бруклинскую пекарню», он позволил себе выругаться вслух, чем напугал проходящую мимо старушку. Последнее, что ему было нужно, — это растущее влечение к этому милому пекарю. Это было чертовски непрофессионально, но он совершенно ничего не мог с этим поделать.


	3. Chapter 3

Стив, резкими движениями смешивая масло и сахар для нового торта, пребывал в дурном настроении, в то время как Пегги стояла в дверях и широко улыбалась.

— Это было совершенно не смешно, — сухо сказал он.

— Да ладно тебе, Стив! — ответила Пегги, посмеиваясь. — Это было уморительно. Готова поспорить на свой рецепт слоеного теста, что у него под столом стоял, как статуя Свободы. Ну, неужели ты не видел, как он на тебя смотрел?

Стив хмуро взглянул на нее, он-то как раз видел, _как_ Джеймс Барнс смотрел на него. И поэтому был так раздражен.

Стив был решительно настроен произвести хорошее второе впечатление, и он провел кучу времени, готовясь к их встрече. Он умылся, расчесался, сменил засыпанную мукой рубашку и даже убрал всякие венчики, чтобы не было искушения что-нибудь постряпать, пока ждет.

Джеймс прибыл в назначенное время, на нем был другой идеальный костюм, и Стив сразу же почувствовал, как по лицу расплывается улыбка, а в животе оживают бабочки. Их становилось все больше, потому что он не мог отвести взгляда от губ Джеймса и проигнорировать его манеру соблазнительно обхватывать вилку во время еды. Напоминать себе о том, что нужно дышать, пришлось несколько раз.

Раньше Стив никогда не видел такой реакции на свою выпечку. Да, ему говорили, что у него это получается хорошо, но от того, как лучезарно улыбался Джеймс, нахваливая каждый кусочек, как говорил, что хочет попробовать еще раз, сердце Стива пропустило пару ударов. Его слова польстили самолюбию Стива, и он знал, что покраснел от гордости.

Но на Пегги он злился потому, что она разрушила прекрасный момент.

Он нашел в себе смелость дать Джеймсу попробовать новинку и поэтому двумя руками ухватился за возможность самостоятельно его накормить.

Это был, возможно, самый эротичный момент за всю жизнь Стива: Джеймс закрыл глаза, и ресницы отбросили густую тень на щеки, изо рта вырвался тихий стон, а дыхание перехватило. Стив наклонился ближе, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением, пока Джеймс не открыл глаза. Его взгляд бегал, останавливаясь то на губах Стива, то на шее, то на ключицах, а на губах остался след крема. И все, чего хотелось Стиву, — это поцелуем слизать его. Джеймс, вероятно, хотел сделать то же, потому что смотрел на Стива, как на самую вкусную сладость, и облизывал нижнюю губу, и…

И тут пришла Пегги Картер, которая, при всей своей мудрости, своим вопросом убила все. Стиву пришлось ретироваться, штаны стали немного поджимать, а пульс зашкалил.

— Знаешь, если бы не ты, я, может, даже разложил его прямо там, — проворчал Стив, снимая миксер со стены.

— Не драматизируй, Стив, — раздраженно заявила Пегги. — Негигиенично заниматься сексом на кухне. К тому же, он абсолютно точно на тебя запал, так что я не думаю, что у тебя не будет другого шанса.

— Надеюсь, — сказал он. Пегги вышла, развернувшись на каблуках, и он включил миксер, смешивая еще порцию масла и сахара.

— И надень маску, когда будешь добавлять муку, — крикнула она через плечо. — Я не хочу снова везти тебя в больницу, когда ты ее вдохнешь, как последний дурак!

— Есть, Босс, — крикнул Стив в ответ, убавляя темп миксера.

Он обожал Пегги, но иногда хотел ее придушить.

• • • 

Баки очень хотелось дать кому-нибудь в морду.

Он уже час торчал с невестой, споря с ее мамой насчет цвета платьев подружек невесты, пока две морковно-рыжие девчушки с ужасом наблюдали за происходящим. Эту часть подготовки к свадьбе Баки, пожалуй, даже ненавидел. Некоторые невесты превращались в героинь популярного американского телешоу, в котором невеста отчего-то думает, что все вертится вокруг нее, и ведет себя, как последняя стерва. Некоторые же, наоборот — кроткие тихони, во время примерок смотрели в пол, оставив матерей решать все за них. Но иногда все было еще хуже: сделать все по-своему стремились и мать, и невеста. И сейчас они бились за выбор оттенка цвета, который будет лучше всего смотреться на двух подростках, хотя Баки считал, что ни один из них не подходит этим девочкам, но все уже настроились на розовый.

Баки потер переносицу и встал между спорящими женщинами.

— Как насчет того, — громко сказал он, обращаясь сразу ко всем, — чтобы выбрать розовый, а не цвет фуксии? Оба варианта хороши, но я думаю, что розовый больше подойдет девушкам, верно?

Обе девушки посмотрели на него бесконечно благодарным взглядом, невеста триумфально выдохнула, а мать невесты, кажется, прокляла его. Но Баки это не волновало. Он отправил ассистентов за нужными размерами и подтолкнул подружек невесты в сторону примерочных, и тут зазвонил его телефон. Прочитав имя на дисплее, он вздохнул и отошел от клиентов, чтобы ответить на звонок.

— Княгиня, чем могу помочь?

— Ничем, просто у меня перерыв. Чем занимаешься?

— Ну… — он взглянул в сторону продолжающих ссориться женщин. — Я час убил в спорах насчет цвета платьев подружек. Фуксия или розовый? Кошмар. Лично я считаю, что нужно брать фисташковый, но пришлось согласиться с ними, чтобы ничего не случилось. Фуксия больше подошла бы темнокожим женщинам, а не этим рыженьким бледнушкам.

— Вау! Звучит забавно.

— А я о чем.

— Ты уже выбрал нам торт?

— Ты ведь знаешь, что да, — ответил Баки с улыбкой. — Должен признать, что ты разбираешься в кондитерах — все варианты оказались чудесными.

— Вопрос в том, Джеймс, хорошо ли _ты_ разбираешься в кондитерах? — протянула Наташа.

Баки застонал и взъерошил волосы.

— Мы же уже говорили об этом, Нат!

— Да ладно тебе! — ответила Наташа. — Он тебе нравится. Ты уже признался в этом. Что плохого случится от одного невинного свидания?

Он тихо вздохнул. Если честно, да, от одного свидания со Стивом ничего плохого не случится, кроме того, что одного свидания Баки будет мало. Он захочет еще несколько, чтобы потом привести Стива домой. Захочет просыпаться с ним, прижимая хрупкое тело к себе, и готовить ему завтрак. Все прекрасно, кроме того, что он думал об этом во время работы. А по прошлому опыту Баки знал, что нельзя мешать работу и собственное удовольствие.

Баки бродил по залу ожидания, остановился у кофейного столика и рассеянно пролистал пачку флаеров, лежащих на нем. Но один из них привлек его взгляд, так что он вытащил его, чтобы рассмотреть поближе.

— Наташа, я перезвоню, — сказал он.

— Джеймс, перестань уходить…

— Я никуда не ухожу, — весело сказал он. — Мне просто нужно вернуться к своим обязанностям. Пока, Принцесса!

Он прервал протесты Наташи, сбросив вызов, и присмотрелся к флаеру. Кажется, теперь он знал, каким должен быть их свадебный торт.

• • • 

С головы до ног перепачкавшись в глазури, которая покрывала большой нижний ярус торта, Стив полностью ушел в себя. Его это успокаивало: вращать, раскатывать, вращать, переворачивать, и снова вращать, останавливаясь только для того, чтобы время от времени посыпать сахарной пудрой рабочее пространство. Стиву нравилось это делать — помогало отвлечься от всего, что происходило вокруг.

Над дверью весело звякнул колокольчик, и Стив нахмурился, отложил скалку и выглянул из-за двери.

— Привет…

Посреди комнаты стоял Джеймс Барнс, широко улыбаясь Стиву. Он выглядел так же сногсшибательно, как и вчера. От удивления у Стива перехватили дыхание.

— Привет, — ответил он. — Я тебя не ждал.

— Извини за внезапность, — извиняющимся тоном произнёс Джеймс. — Я просто встречался с клиентом, и меня неожиданно посетило вдохновение, так что я придумал идею для торта. Можно мне войти?

— Конечно, — Стив кивнул и отошел назад, пропуская Джеймса. — Боюсь, тут небольшой беспорядок. Понимаешь, вокруг мастика и…

— Ничего страшного.

Джеймс тепло улыбнулся ему, нашел чистое место на столе и положил туда свою вездесущую папку, открыл её и вытащил оттуда немного помятый флаер. Он протянул его Стиву.

— Ну, ты знаешь, что Наташа русская и её фамилия в оригинале звучит как «Романова»? У нас есть старая шутка насчёт того, что она действительно член русской царской семьи. Поэтому, когда я сегодня увидел листовку, то сразу подумал: «Что может быть лучше для нашей Русской Принцессы?».

Стив взял листовку, чтобы лучше рассмотреть её. На ней размещалась реклама Художественного Музея Уолтерса в Балтиморе, и довольно странно было увидеть её в Нью-Йорке. Но в самой листовке не было ничего примечательного. Стив обратил внимание на фотографию на лицевой стороне, где изображался один из экспонатов. Он посмотрел на Джеймса и медленно улыбнулся.

— Яйцо Фаберже.

Джеймс улыбнулся тоже, прикусив нижнюю губу.

— Идеально, да?

Стив кивнул. В его голове уже крутились множество идей. Он резко отложил листовку и достал из глубокого кармана фартука карандаш и скетчбук. Он быстро очистил стол и открыл альбом.  
— Мы остановились на чем-то элегантном, но не показушном, верно?

— Да, —Джеймс встал за спиной Стива, через плечо разглядывая зарисовки.

— Пусть будет два яруса, — бормотал Стив себе под нос, карандаш невесомо летал над бумагой, — может, три… И на верхнем поставим небольшую подставку, а в неё — яйцо…

— Я знаю, что говорил про зелёный. Но сейчас я думаю, что, может быть, остановимся на голубом? — сказал Джеймс. — Что-нибудь не слишком яркое и насыщенное. Что-то вроде цвета утиного яйца*?

— Я могу оставить листовку себе, чтобы сверяться с ней?

— Конечно, можешь, Стив.

— Джеймс, это бесподобная идея. Она идеально подходит Наташе, и, я думаю, Сэму тоже понравится, — Стив отложил карандаш и улыбнулся ему.

Джеймс смотрел на него пару секунд, потом легко потряс головой.

— Баки, — наконец сказал он.

— Прости?

— Зови меня Баки, — повторил он. — Только клиенты и Наташа зовут меня Джеймсом.

— О, — тихо сказал Стив. «Баки» шло ему куда больше, чем «Джеймс». — Хорошо.

Они смотрели друг на друга, продолжая улыбаться, и Стив чувствовал, как его сердце снова несётся вскачь.

Для человека с шумами в сердце такой пульс ничего хорошего не предвещал. Его сердце в буквальном смысле порой пропускало удар, а когда рядом находился Баки — оно пропускало несколько.

Все почти пришло в норму, и тут Баки протянул руку и указательным пальцем мягко заправил выбившуюся прядь Стива. Сахарная пудра с волос посыпалась на пол.

— У тебя что-то в волосах, — тихо сказал Баки, задержав руку на мгновение дольше необходимого.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Стив. Ну, хотя бы он мог дышать.

Воздух в комнате казался густым и горячим. Взгляд Баки метался по лицу Стива. Он открыл рот, собирался что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл его, словно придумал что-то лучше или передумал вовсе. Он на шаг отступил от Стива.

— Не буду мешать, — сказал Баки, забирая папку со стола, и непринужденно улыбнулся Стиву. — Рад был снова увидеть тебя, Стиви.

Стив покраснел, услышав щенячью кличку.

— Я тоже, Баки, — ответил он с улыбкой. — Я дам тебе знать, когда у меня появятся идеи.

Баки замер в дверях и обернулся, окинув Стива взглядом с головы до ног.

— Буду ждать, — мурлыкнул он, потом ухмыльнулся и вышел из пекарни.

А Стив остался, для устойчивости вцепившись в скамейку, и перевел дух. Ему не показалось: Баки Барнс действительно его разглядывал оценивающе.

Через какое-то время Стив окончательно пришёл в себя и подхватил со стола флайер и скетчбук, очистил их от сахара. Ему, как всегда, требовалась помощь Пегги.


	4. Chapter 4

Стив, пожалуй, не закончил бы школу пекарей, если бы не встретил Пегги. Он никогда не отличался здоровьем: он родился с несколькими болезнями и с возрастом приобрёл ещё пару диагнозов. Изо дня в день Стив страдал из-за дальтонизма и дейтеранопии — дефекта цветового зрения, при котором человек обладает пониженной чувствительностью к некоторым цветам спектра, в основном к зеленому. Стив не хотел, чтобы об этом знало много людей, старался скрывать, но из-за болезни он не мог делать множество вещей, которые остальные воспринимали как должное. Мир Стива состоял из оттенков белого, коричневого и голубого, и он никогда не знал других цветов.

Печальнее всего, для Стива, по крайней мере, было то, что он с детства хорошо рисовал, и, несмотря на то, что его рисунки в карандаше и пастели неизменно удостаивались похвалы, он считал, что его выбор цветов больше подходит для сюрреализма. Он не различал, что кожа — не светло-коричневая, и что карандаш, который он использовал, был кроваво-красного цвета, а не телесного.

Стив расстраивался из-за своей неспособности рисовать в другой технике, кроме как в графике, так что он, осознав проблему, перестал постоянно заниматься живописью и решил испытать удачу во втором любимом занятии.

Ребёнком Стив много времени проводил дома, болел и сходил с ума от скуки, поэтому он пек что-нибудь с бабушкой, пока мама работала в больнице. Бабушка научила его готовить по своим фирменным рецептам, и любимой частью процесса для Стива стало украшение верхушек тортов глазурью. Выпечка быстро превратилась в новую страсть Стива Роджерса, и он старался практиковаться как можно чаще — дальтонизм не составлял большой проблемы в данном занятии. Тем более, когда Стив поступил в школу пекарей, он обнаружил, что цвета на самом деле связаны между собой.

Пегги впервые догадалась о болезни Стива на второй неделе пребывания в школе, когда они, работая за одним столом, разбивали яйца для заварного крема. Стив повернулся к ней и спросил, действительно ли у одого из желтоков другой коричневый цвет, нежели у остальных, — и Пегги, выгнув бровь, ответила, что один желток оранжевый, а остальные — жёлтые. Стив смущенно опустил глаза, но Пегги никогда не шутила на эту тему.

Вместо этого она помогла ему разработать метод, который помогал с помощью тех оттенков, которые он видел, отличать один цвет от другого. Вместе они промаркировали и пометили ярлыками все пищевые красители и разложили их по категориям, чтобы Стив мог легко отыскать нужный оттенок. Пегги провела с ним много бесонных ночей над списками цветов, мисками для смешивания и эталонными изображениями*, чтобы Стив запомнил разницу между зеленым лиственным и зеленым травяным, будучи не в состоянии различить зелёный цвет в принципе. Сейчас Стив мастерски видел различные оттенки голубого и коричневого и понимал, когда что-то должно быть красным, зелёным или розовым.

Однако Стив сомневался, что в полной мере представляет себе цвет утиного яйца, — цвет, который Баки выбрал для свадебного торта Наташи и Сэма, — и поэтому ему пришлось снова довериться великолепному зрению Пегги, чтобы та помогла ему определить и смешать нужные оттенки. Она, как обычно, находилась в офисе, потому что из них двоих лучше разбиралась в управленческой деятельности, и Стив вежливо постучал в дверь, держа в руках вырезки из журналов.

— Есть минутка?

— Для тебя? — Пегги улыбнулась. — Всегда.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ.

— Только что заглядывал Баки Барнс…

— Правда? — перебила Пегги, шаловливо улыбаясь. — Он хотел завладеть твоим кремом из плода страсти*?

Стив фыркнул и встряхнул головой.

— Нет, но у него появились идеи насчёт Наташиного торта.

— О! — ответила она, мгновенно посерьезнела, и, развернув кресло, забрала листки у Стива.

Он объяснил ей идею Яйца Фаберже Романовых, установленного сверху на трехъярусном торте цвета утиного яйца, и Пегги распечатала несколько палитр, содержащих все виды голубого под названием «цвет утиного яйца». Разложив их, Стив, с помощью своей тонкой чувствительности к цветам, выискивал мельчайшие различия в оттенках, пока они с Пегги не сошлись на одном идеальном варианте.

Стоило признать, Стив, пока они корпели над палитрами, пребывал в радостном возбуждении, потому что идея Баки была поистине гениальна. Как такой парень попал в свадебный бизнес?

Баки представлял из себя образец мужественности: сильная челюсть, волевой подбородок, широкие плечи и, — о чем Стив мог только догадываться, — под идеально скроенным костюмом, который больше месячного заработка Стива — тело, за которое можно убить. Баки создавал впечатление очень умного, успешного человека и совсем не походил на того, кто охотно проводит дни, зарывшись по уши в образцы тканей, выбирая меню, скатерти, карточки гостей и свадебные платья.

Стиву хотелось знать о нем больше. Ему не хотелось просто пускать слюни на него при каждой встрече, он хотел узнать его получше, узнать о нем что-то еще, кроме имени и места работы. И тогда Стив вспомнил, что сам из себя представляет — тощий пекарь, который живет среди муки и глазури и мучается от миллиона различных болезней.

Несмотря на их мимолетные встречи, Стив знал, что Баки Барнс никогда по-настоящему им не заинтересуется.

• • •

Для Баки занятия в спортзале с Клинтом были больше данью привычке, чем действительно приятным времяпрепровождением. Они уже несколько лет ходили в зал вместе, и Баки воспринимал это как возможность сжечь лишние калории, набранные на дегустациях, и достать Клинта подробностями своей неспокойной личной жизни.

Он не мог перестать думать о Стиве Роджерсе. При первой встрече Баки подумал, что Стив, весь в муке и глазури, прекрасен — яркое недоразумение с голубыми глазами. Но на дегустации его легкая влюбленность резко приобрела тяжелую степень помешательства.

Парень оказался гениален — серьёзно, лучше тех вариантов, которые ему предложил Стив, Баки в жизни не пробовал, особенно последняя смесь ванили и маракуйи, которой Стив кормил его с ложечки, изящно держа ее своими длинными тонкими пальцами. Бесконечно Баки представлял себе, как медленно слизывает крем из маракуйи с этих пальцев, смотрит, как у Стива закрываются глаза и как нежно дергается впадинка на горле, когда он сглатывает… ладно, давайте просто скажем, что эта мечта начинала серьёзно мешать его работе.

Баки избивал боксерскую грушу в надежде хоть немного сбросить сексуальное напряжение и одновременно вел диалог с Клинтом, который рядом с ним поднимал гантели. Хотя скорее он вел с Клинтом монолог, потому что в ответ тот молчал. Если честно, то не похоже, что он вообще обращал внимание на Баки.

 — Эй, Бартон!

Клинт не обернулся. Он не остановился, не моргнул и вообще никак не показал, что услышал его. Этот придурок выключил слуховой аппарат. Баки нахмурился и бросил в него бутылкой с водой.

 — ЭЙ! — громко возмутился Клинт, когда бутылка отскочила от его груди. Он отложил гантели, скользнул рукой к уху и прибавил громкость, поморщившись от вернувшегося шума. — Ты обалдел?

 — Да потому что я десять минут стоял здесь, как дебил, изливал тебе душу, а ты выключил слуховой аппарат!

Клинт закатил глаза и, отпив из бутылки, вернул её Баки.

 — Потому что мы проходили это уже много раз, Барнс, — ответил он. — Ты находишь парня, парень милый, он тебе нравится, ты привязываешься к нему, а потом он разбивает тебе сердце. Каждый, блин, раз. Я не хочу сидеть здесь и слушать, как ты распинаешься об этом, чтобы через две недели ты пришел ко мне плакаться в жилетку.

Баки скривился и с силой врезал левой рукой по груше.

 — Отлично. Спасибо большое, приятель, — проворчал он.

 — Всегда пожалуйста! — весело ответил Клинт. — Ты хороший парень, Барнс. Ты просто привык жить с душой нараспашку и из-за этого каждый раз пролетаешь.

 — Я не виноват, — возразил Баки. — Я просто безнадёжный романтик.

Клинт вздохнул и покачал головой, наклонившись за гантелями.

 — Ну ладно. Кто на этот раз?

 — Худенький пекарь из Бруклина.

 — Ты сказал пекарь или байкер? * — нахмурившись, переспросил Клинт.

 — Первый вариант. А что?

 — Ни тот, ни другой не похож на твой обычный типаж, но я могу представить тебя с байкером. А что за пекарь?

Баки пожал плечами и встал в стойку, чтобы снова ударить грушу.

 — Он друг Нат, готовит ей торт.

 — О, — сказал Клинт, словно это все объясняло. — Тощий парень, который делает свадебные торты. Определённо не твой тип.

Баки улыбнулся, не прекращая бить грушу.

 — Он чудесный: большие голубые глаза, длинные ресницы и милая улыбка. А его руки… Господи, Бартон… как бы я хотел, чтобы эти руки…

 — Пожалуйста, Барнс, никаких подробностей!

 — Я и не собирался, — твёрдо сказал Баки. — Но он ещё и крошечный бог тортов. Его торты такие вкусные, серьёзно… и украшения восхитительны. Он нереально милый.

Клинт выгнул бровь, смотря на него.

 — Стив, крошечный бог тортов. Отлично. И ты не встречаешься с ним, потому что?..

 — Я слабак, — признал Баки.

 — Я так и думал, — ответил Клинт. — Но серьёзно, Барнс, сделай всем одолжение: пригласил его на свидание и отсоси ему.

Конечно же, Клинт произнёс последнюю часть своей фразы именно в тот момент, когда мимо них проходил гигантский качок. Он вытаращил глаза и посмотрел сначала на Баки, потом на Клинта, и снова на Баки, не понимая, кому адресовывалось это предложение.

 — Не тебе, дружок, — убедил его Баки. — Ты не в моём вкусе.

Качок медленно, смущенно кивнул и пошёл дальше, а Клинт, закусив запястье, старался не рассмеяться в голос.

Баки прыснул и жестом показал: «Ты придурок», и Клинт заржал, согласно кивая головой. За несколько лет Баки неплохо научился ругаться на языке жестов — на удивление забавный побочный эффект от потери восьмидесяти процентов слуха у его друга.

Клинт, однако, был прав. Баки прикрывался работой, чтобы не приглашать Стива на свидание, но на самом деле он просто боялся получить отказ от последнего, возможно, приличного парня в Нью-Йорке. Но ему хотя бы стоит попробовать — прийти в пекарню утром и пригласить его.

Да. Решено.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — в оригинале маракуйя звучит как 'passion fruit' - плод страсти
> 
> * — baker (пекарь) и biker (байкер)
> 
> **Примечание автора:** я ровным счётом ничего не знаю о дальтонизме. Так что все, что тут написано, я узнала за час. /собсна, переводчик в этом тоже не шарит/


	5. Chapter 5

Следующим утром Баки пришел в «Бруклинскую пекарню», но провел около получаса, расхаживая взад и вперед по тротуару и отговаривая себя от позорного бегства.

Он очень хотел пригласить Стива на свидание. Однако считал, что не достоин этого. Он раз за разом выбирал неправильных парней, потому что думал, что не заслуживает кого-то лучше. Баки в жизни не видел более милого создания, чем Стив Роджерс, который выглядел, как конфетка, и Баки поймал себя на мысли, что после дегустации влюбился гораздо сильнее, чем следовало. Ему нужно было просто взять себя в руки и пригласить Стива.

Через некоторое время Баки, глубоко вдохнув, вошел в открытые двери. На этот раз в пекарне были покупатели — и довольно много; они покупали свежий хлеб, выставленный на полках за прилавком, расхватывали булочки и заварные пирожные, а маленькие дети влюбленными глазами смотрели на крошечные, красиво украшенные капкейки, которые мог сделать только Стив. Баки уселся на подоконник и стал смотреть, как Стив и Пегги работают.

Стив хорошо ладил с детьми. Когда они просили у него пирожное, он внимательно их выслушивал, улыбался и разрешал выбрать именно то, которое им хочется, а потом упаковывал пирожное в небольшой бумажный пакетик, на котором рисовал маленькую картинку. Баки умилился, особенно когда Стив положил в пакет два пирожных для женщины, которая грустно сказала трехлетнему малышу, что у нее нет денег. Еще он заметил, что Стив насыпал в пакет штук шесть рогаликов. Господи, у этого парня золотое сердце.

Наконец утренний наплыв покупателей спал, и Пегги обслуживала последнего клиента, в то время как Стив приводил в порядок прилавки. Баки подошел к нему. Сердце в груди стучало набатом.

— Привет, Стив!

Когда тот обернулся, ноги Баки превратились в желе. Стив сначала удивился, а потом радостно улыбнулся.

— Баки! — воскликнул Стив. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я просто проходил неподалеку, — соврал Баки, — и решил заглянуть поздороваться.

Стив на секунду опустил глаза, а потом вскинул их на Баки и посмотрел на него застенчиво, улыбаясь ещё шире. Баки напомнил себе, что нужно дышать.

— Привет…

— Привет…

Баки почувствовал, как улыбка ширится, потому что, кажется, пригласить Стива на свидание будет легче, чем он думал. Он открыл рот, чтобы задать тот вопрос, ради которого пришёл, но его отвлекли крики на улице. Он обернулся и увидел напуганную девушку, которая, покачиваясь на высоких каблуках, проходила мимо пекарни, то и дело оглядываясь назад. Через пару секунд следом за ней прошли двое парней, отпуская грязные шуточки, определенно, в её адрес. Девушке на вид было лет шестнадцать, и Баки разозлился — она выглядела очень напуганной, и это как минимум невежливо — преследовать подростка, выкрикивая пошлые замечания. Он сделал шаг в сторону двери, но замер, когда Стивообразное размытое пятно пронеслось мимо него и выскочило на улицу. К моменту, когда Баки добрался до двери, Стив уже встал напротив двух парней, которые тут же прекратили домогаться девушку и рассматривали его — маленького тощего пекаря - так, будто собирались сожрать живьем.

Баки, пока он подбегал, оставалось только лицезреть, как Стив уворачивается от первого удара и попадает кому-то в живот сначала локтем, а после — коленом, но тут чей-то сильный кулак впечатался ему в лицо, разбив губу, и Стив осел на землю.

Когда Баки добежал до Стива, все вокруг от гнева окрасилось в красный цвет. Он и так был на взводе, когда эти придурки дразнили девушку, но сейчас при виде Стива на земле с разбитым лицом он пришел в ярость.

— Эй! — окликнул он. — Найдите себе кого-то своего размера!

Парни отвернулись от лежащего ничком Стива и усмехнулись, смерив Баки взглядом. Дорогой костюм, идеальная укладка — они явно подумали, что он — лёгкая добыча. Они даже не подозревали, как сильно ошибались.

Первому Баки сломал запястье: когда тот замахнулся, Баки поймал его кулак и жёстко вывернул руку — он услышал, как хрустнули кости. Парень застонал от боли, но Баки не дал ему даже шанса оправиться, тут же ударив коленом в пах. Парень камнем упал на землю.

Баки повернулся ко второму парню, который с рычанием налетел на него. Баки увернулся от удара и вскинул правую руку, заехал локтем по челюсти, а левой рукой врезал по подбородку, потом развернул, схватив за затылок, и свободной рукой ударил между лопаток.

— Мы закончили? — зло спросил Баки. — Или вам ещё что-то непонятно?

Парни, с ненавистью посмотрев на Баки и не сказав ни слова, поднялись с земли и убежали, спасая свои жизни.

Баки даже не запыхался и вообще был спокоен и расслаблен, пока не повернулся к Стиву, который уже поднялся на ноги. Стив стоял, чуть шатаясь, изо рта текла кровь, и глаза слегка плавали. Спокойствие как рукой сняло. Баки вдруг заволновался, встревожился и даже слегка запаниковал. Он поднырнул под руку Стива и обхватил его за пояс, удерживая на ногах.

— Стив, ты как?

Стив медленно повернул голову и моргнул.

— Я бы расправился с ними и сам, — слабо ответил он и едва заметно улыбнулся.

Баки выдохнул, коротко рассмеявшись. Он поверить не мог: этот парень промчался мимо Баки, чтобы противостоять двум парням крупнее него, и даже не задумался, что они могут дать отпор. А когда его сшибли с ног, встал и снова приготовился драться. Рискуя собой, он заступился за девушку, которую даже не знал.

— Я в курсе, — мягко ответил Баки. — Но двое против одного — несправедливо, я просто хотел уравнять шансы.

Стив улыбнулся ему, насколько позволяла разбитая губа.

— Спасибо, — сказал он.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — честно ответил Баки. Неужели Стив настоящий?

Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что Пегги тоже вышла вслед за ними и теперь, обняв девушку за плечи, заводила её в пекарню. Баки решил, что Стиву тоже пора внутрь.

Баки чувствовал себя ужасно: уже много лет он не делал ничего подобного, много лет не ощущал такого ледяного спокойствия и такой свободы от эмоций, пусть даже всего на несколько мгновений. Он ненавидел так делать, но другого варианта не видел: не мог же Баки позволить маленькому, худенькому Стиву самостоятельно расправиться с теми парнями?

Пока Баки вел Стива в пекарню, он стал задыхаться, и Баки тревожно нахмурился.

— Ты астматик? — спросил он, крепко удерживая его за плечи. — Где твой ингалятор?

— На кухне, — просипел Стив.

Пегги вышла оттуда с тарелкой поверх кружки, и Баки выпрямился. Разозленная, она что-то ему кинула, и Баки поймал предмет. Ингалятор Стива. Баки встряхнул его и протянул парню.

— Поверить не могу, Стив, — прошипела Пегги, проходя мимо них. — Ты можешь хоть раз не лезть в драку?

Баки удивленно поднял брови.

— Он что, часто так делает?

— Чаще, чем ты представляешь, — она протянула чашку дрожащей девушке и пошла к витрине за булочкой, чтобы положить её на тарелку.

Баки снова обернулся к Стиву — он вдыхал смесь из ингалятора, надолго задерживал дыхание и выдыхал. Барнс прошёл на кухню, взял чистое полотенце, намочил под краном и, отжав его, отдал Стиву, который дышал уже более ровно.

Баки опустился на колени рядом с ним и заглянул в лицо:

— Эти парни были гораздо крупнее тебя, Стиви, — тихонько проговорил Баки, осторожно промакивая ссадину на губе Стива. — Зачем ты к ним полез? У них могли быть ножи. У них могли быть пистолеты, блин, Стив.

Стив посмотрел на него и пожал плечами.

— Я терпеть не могу хулиганов, — ответил он. — Кто-то же должен их останавливать.

— Да, — сказала Пегги, гораздо мягче, чем говорила раньше. — Но почему это всегда должен быть ты?

И после этого Баки понял, что он не будет звать Стива на свидание. Потому что он, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, не достоин. Он не заслуживает кого-то настолько храброго и бескорыстного. Баки просто ему не пара.

•••

Баки заплатил таксисту и отправил девушку домой, а сам уехал на встречу с клиентом, оставив пострадавшего Стива в заботливых руках Пегги. Остаток дня он провёл в расстроенных чувствах и со всеми ругался, а к вечеру вернулся в Бруклин. Дома у Сэма и Наташи он тяжело опустился на диван и, баюкая в руках внушительных размеров бокал вина, рассказал им о произошедшем.

Сэм протянул ему огромный кусок торта с кремом из арахисового масла, Баки его мрачно принял, а Наташа присела рядом с ним на диван, опустила его голову к себе на плечо и нежно погладила по волосам.

Баки и Нат были знакомы давно — уже семь лет, с тех пор, как служили в спецназе вместе с Клинтом. Но они об этом не говорили. Они единодушно притворялись, что этого не было в их жизнях, но сегодня днем о себе напомнили его прежние привычки, и Баки ненавидел себя за это.

— Но ты ведь спас Стива, — мягко сказала Нат.

— В очередной раз, — добавил Сэм. — Парень просто не может оставаться в стороне.

Баки слабо улыбнулся ему.

— Да, Пегги сказала, что он постоянно ввязывается в драки.

— Он чересчур благородный, — ответил Сэм.

Баки опустил взгляд в бокал и вздохнул.

— Я собирался пригласить его. Я пришел туда, чтобы пригласить его.

— Почему не пригласил? — спросила Наташа.

— Потому что я ему не пара, — пробормотал Баки.

Сэм и Наташа обменялись взглядами.

— Прекрати, — решительно сказал Сэм. — Я знаю, что вы, ребята, многое повидали в спецназе, и знаю, что это как Бойцовский клуб. Но нельзя прошлому навязывать тебе, как жить в будущем, и нельзя судить по нему о себе нынешнем. Ты теперь другой. Вы оба другие.

— Он прав, Джеймс, — прошептала Наташа. — Ты хороший парень. Да, ты, — особенно подчеркнула она, заметив его насмешку. — Ты верный, милый, забавный и обаятельный. Ты как большой плюшевый мишка. Всем нам сильно повезло, что у нас есть ты, ну, кроме тех придурков, в которых ты обычно влюбляешься, потому что они не способны по достоинству тебя оценить. Мы принимаем от других людей любовь, которую, как нам кажется, мы заслуживаем, и ты думаешь, что не заслуживаешь чего-то хорошего. Но мы думаем по-другому. Ты заслуживаешь кого-то, похожего на Стива.

Баки медленно прищурился, а потом слегка улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, ребят. Но я не знаю, скажет ли Стив «да»…

— Так ты даже не попытаешься? — сказал Сэм, выгнув бровь.

— Я пытался! — запротестовал Баки.

— Ага, и сбежал при первых же сомнениях.

Баки поморщился. Сэм был абсолютно прав. Он посчитал себя недостойным и сразу же сдался.

— Хорошо, — Наташа забрала бокал у Баки из рук и выпихнула его с дивана. — Квартира Стива прямо за стеной. В тебе есть немного пьяной смелости, так что иди и постучи.

— Что?

— В дверь постучи. Пригласи его. Прямо сейчас.

— Я не знаю… Могу ли я…

— Джеймс, — Наташа решительно расправила лацканы у него на пиджаке. — Перестань искать оправдания. Ты Джеймс «Все смогу» Барнс, а не Джеймс «Не могу» Барнс *****.

Баки вскинул бровь.

— Долго придумывала?

— Пару лет, — она усмехнулась. — А сейчас иди и пригласи нашего малыша на свидание!

•••

Пегги заставила Стива закончить пораньше и уйти из пекарни, с чем он неохотно согласился. Он принял душ, переоделся в удобные домашние брюки и футболку и свернулся на диване в обнимку с альбомом для рисования, где придумывал дизайн для торта Наташи и Сэма.

Сегодня был странный день. Все началось отлично: в пекарне случился наплыв покупателей, а затем неожиданно появился прекрасный Баки Барнс. Стив сказал бы, что именно с этого момента все пошло под откос, но он чувствовал обратное.

Конечно, Стив получил по морде от парня, который в два раза превосходил его размером, но потом ему довелось увидеть, как Баки нереально круто разбирается с этим парнем, а после делает то же самое с его дружком. Стиву понравилось, как Баки касался его плеч, когда помогал дойти до пекарни. А еще он разглядывал лицо Баки, пока тот обрабатывал ему ранку на губе. Глаза у Баки были голубые — Стив мог поклясться. Они ему нравились.

От резкого стука в дверь Стив подпрыгнул и насторожился, потому что точно знал, что не заказывал пиццу, а его соседи никогда не стучали, прежде чем ввалиться к нему в квартиру. Отложив альбом, Стив поднялся на ноги и пошёл к двери.

Прямо за дверью стоял Баки Барнс. Его обычно аккуратная прическа растрепалась, галстук ослаб и прекосился, верхняя пуговица рубашки расстегнулась, а губы опухли в тех местах, где он их покусывал. 

— Привет, — хрипло сказал Баки. Стив моргнул.

— Привет…

— Я был… эм… у Наташи с Сэмом, и я… эм… Как ты? У тебя все хорошо?

Стив снова моргнул.

— Да, у меня все в порядке, — сконфуженно ответил он.

— Отлично! — Баки пришёл в восторг и взъерошил волосы, отчего они затопорщились ещё сильнее. Очень привлекательное зрелище. — М-м. Ладно. Слушай, я тут подумал… Ну, то есть ты, конечно, не обязан… Это просто идея, но… блядь… Я подумал, может, ты хотел бы сходить куда-нибудь… Ну… со мной… на свидание?

У Стива упала челюсть. Баки Барнс стоял у него на пороге и приглашал его на свидание. С ним никогда ничего подобного не случалось. Ни разу в жизни.

Он не мог найти слов, и тишина с каждой секундой становилась все более напряженной. Стив видел, как надежда потихоньку исчезает из глаз Баки, пока он пытался прийти в себя.

— Все нормально, — немного погодя сказал Баки и натянуто улыбнулся Стиву. — Я сглупил, когда решил у тебя спросить. Извини. Я тогда пойд…

— Нет! — воскликнул Стив, рванул вперед и схватил Баки за руку, когда тот собрался уйти. — То есть… нет, ты не сглупил. Я с радостью.

Баки изумленно вскинул брови, и на лице у него появилась неподдельная улыбка. 

— Правда?

— Ага, — кивнув, ответил Стив и ослабил хватку.

— Хорошо, — Баки усмехнулся. — Ты свободен в пятницу вечером?

— Да.

— Отлично, — ответил он, светясь от счастья. — Я позвоню.

— Договорились, — Стив выдохнул, не в силах скрыть собственную улыбку.

Он закрыл дверь и глубоко вздохнул, прислонившись к ней и стекая на пол. А потом Стив рассмеялся: господи, он идёт на свидание. На настоящее свидание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** * ** - You are Bu'can'an, not Bu'can't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Комментарий автора:**  
> События второй части главы произошли по многим важным причинам. Просто надеюсь, что это было не слишком неожиданно.
> 
> **Комментарий переводчика:**  
> это было ОЧЕНЬ неожиданно, лично для меня.  
> nick jonas feat. tove lo - close; flume - say it (feat. tove lo) - для атмосферки второй части главы

У Стива было не так много причин выезжать за пределы Бруклина, потому что его жизнь вращалась вокруг пекарни. Так что приятное разнообразие — сидеть напротив Баки в небольшой забегаловке с дизайном под пятидесятые, есть чизбургер размером с голову и пить молочный коктейль с амаретто.

На улице стояла жара, и Стив чувствовал себя так, будто его пекли вместо хлеба. Его волосы слиплись от пота, и он провел много времени в душе, прежде чем привел себя в порядок. Стив чувствовал себя уверенно — особенно насчет того, как он выглядел.

Пегги помогла ему выбрать рубашку, чей синий цвет, по ее заверению, отлично подходил к его глазам, и Стив даже немного уложил волосы, чтобы они не мешались. Баки, сидевший напротив него, пришел сегодня в джинсах и темном поло и улыбался своей потрясающей улыбкой. Стив наслаждался каждой секундой.

 — Итак, — Стив обмакнул дольку картошки фри в кетчуп, — ты никогда не говорил, как познакомился с Наташей.

Баки, приподняв брови, глотнул своего коктейля и хмыкнул.

 — Ну… — Баки на мгновение прикусил губу. — Спецназ.  
 — О, — произнес Стив. — Это многое объясняет.

Стив не знал деталей о жизни подруги до ее переезда в соседнюю квартиру, но он знал, что она какое-то время служила в спецназе. Она называла это Бойцовским клубом — местом, о котором не упоминают. А недавно он видел, как Баки без особых усилий разобрался с двумя парнями, уложив их на лопатки с армейской сноровкой; навык, которым, Стив знал точно, не обладает большинство свадебных распорядителей.

 — Да? — Баки улыбнулся ему.

 — Ага, — ответил Стив. — Как ты оказался в свадебном бизнесе? Довольно серьезная перемена в карьере.

Баки рассмеялся и потянулся за картошкой на тарелке Стива, подцепил одну, откусил небольшой кусочек, а потом ответил:

 — Ну, это интересная история, — сказал он. — Первая свадьба, которую я спланировал, случилась всего через неделю после моего ухода из армии. Моя сестра Ребекка выходила замуж, а я изнывал от скуки, сидел у нее на кухне в трениках и пересматривал повторы «Чёртовой службы в госпитале МЭШ». А ее свадебный распорядитель оказалась редкой стервой, так что Бекка буквально за шиворот потащила меня с собой в качестве моральной поддержки при выборе платья. Распорядитель хотела запихать Бекку в ужасное платье-облако без бретелек, и моя бедная сестренка уже было собиралась заплакать. Поэтому я спросил у менеджера, нафига она предлагает такую херню. Бекка невысокая, и у нее довольно пышные формы, поэтому она бы просто утонула в этих воздушных юбках и выпала бы из бюстгальтера без бретелек. Но эта женщина лишь убийственно на меня взглянула и сказала: «Милый, у меня многолетний опыт в этом деле, но если ты думаешь, что можешь сделать что-то лучше, то, пожалуйста, прошу». Так что я прогулялся между вешалками и уже через пять минут нашел идеальный вариант: кружевное платье цвета слоновой кости с v-образным вырезом, его юбка каскадом спадала назад, открывая спереди мягкую вуаль. Я обернулся, и моя сестра расцвела, как небо на День Независимости. Бекка прекрасно смотрелась в этом платье, так что она тут же уволила ту женщину и попросила меня помочь все переделать. И мне понравилось этим заниматься. После свадьбы я прошел несколько курсов для свадебных распорядителей и открыл свое дело. Не думаю, что хоть один клиент остался недоволен.

Стив шумно всосал остатки своего молочного коктейля и улыбнулся:

 — И как долго ты этим занимаешься?

 — Ну, около четырех лет, — ответил Баки. — Могу я угостить тебя еще одним коктейлем?

 — Конечно, — Стив расплылся в улыбке.

На этот раз он выбрал вкус сливочного печенья с добавлением ликера Бейлиз, а Баки остановился на мятно-шоколадном коктейле со сливочно-мятным сиропом.

 — А как ты стал заниматься свадебными тортами? — спросил Баки, когда доел последний кусок со своей тарелки и отставил ее в сторону. — Ты всегда хотел этим заниматься, или…

Стив улыбнулся ему.

 — Ну, вообще-то я всегда хотел быть художником, — признался он.

Баки поднял бровь.

 — Ты же художник!

 — Нет, — Стив улыбнулся и медленно отвел взгляд. — Я имею в виду, что хотел рисовать красками и цветными карандашами. Все мои работы в графике были хороши, а вот работы в цвете оставляли желать лучшего.

Он сказал почти всю правду; все, что мог рассказать, не раскрывая своего дальтонизма. Он совершенно не хотел раскрывать такие подробности на первом свидании.

 — И вместо этого ты решил заняться выпечкой?

 — Да, — ответил Стив. — В детстве я много болел, поэтому оставался дома. Когда мама была на работе, я проводил время с бабушкой, и она постоянно что-то пекла. Она всегда разрешала мне помогать, и мне нравилось. Я поступил в школу пекарей, открыл для себя украшение тортов и мгновенно влюбился в мастику. Там я встретил Пегги, и она быстро стала моей лучшей подругой, а по окончании школы мы вместе открыли пекарню. У нас разные специализации, так что эта работа идеально нам подходит.

Баки лучезарно улыбнулся ему, и тут принесли молочные коктейли.

 — А потом Нат и Сэм стали твоими соседями. Уверен, они оба выпрашивают у тебя булочки.

 — Да, так и есть, — усмехнулся Стив, — но они много помогают мне, так что все в порядке.

Стив понимал, что Баки сильно нравится ему. Баки, забавный и милый, активно жестикулировал руками, когда говорил, и его лицо приобретало очаровательную живость, когда он рассказывал забавные случаи из их с Наташей жизни или истории про свадебные приготовления.

Они проговорили несколько часов и выпили еще несколько молочных коктейлей с алкоголем, и вот зрение Стива уже немного затуманилось, а самого его слегка развезло от алкоголя.

 — Боже, — пробормотал Стив. — Мне кажется, последний коктейль оказался лишним.

 — Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? — спросил Баки, приподняв бровь.

 — Да, просто… Я не часто напиваюсь. Все будет хорошо.

Но тело Стива решило иначе, и когда он встал, ноги у него подкосились, и он врезался в Баки. Руки казались настолько горячими, что как будто прожигали насквозь рубашку Стива. От прикосновения Стив тяжело сглотнул.

 — Черт, я тебя напоил?

Стив усмехнулся.

 — Может быть. Мне кажется, если я поеду домой на метро в таком виде, то наживу себе проблем.

Баки моргнул.

 — Слушай, до моей квартиры нужно пройти всего несколько домов, — сказал он Стиву. — Может, ты бы зашел ненадолго? Привел бы себя в чувство, а домой поехал позже?

Стив решил, что это блестящая идея: он расплылся в улыбке и кивнул.

 — Хорошо.

Идя по улице поздним вечером, они с Баки шагали в ногу. Погода по-прежнему стояла жаркая, воздух был душным и обжигающим, и не успели еще они отойти на десять шагов от освежаемого кондиционерами закусочной, как рубашка Стива уже начала липнуть к спине.

Стало ли Стиву жарко от алкоголя или же от того, что он шел с Баки, а Баки был прекрасен, но вид кожи Барнса, которая от ходьбы покрылась испариной, и зрелище влажных завитков темных волос, прилипших к шее, страшно соблазнял Стива. Темное поло Баки не скрывало руки, и Стиву ужасно хотелось узнать, как бы они обернулись вокруг него, чтобы приподнять или, может, прижать к стене, в то время как эти мягкие губы терзали бы его кожу.

Голова закружилась, стало еще жарче, кожу под одеждой покалывало. Он смотрел на Баки, пока тот говорил, смотрел, как бисеринки пота скатываются по его волосам и исчезают за ушами, и отчаянно хотел провести по коже языком, распробовать соленое, лизнуть и почувствовать, где бьется пульс.

Стив радовался, что они идут в квартиру Баки, потому что пусть даже под действием алкоголя, но Стив Роджерс решительно настроился затащить в постель этого парня.

• • •

Баки был до смешного счастлив за обедом, болтая со Стивом обо всем и ни о чем одновременно и хлюпая молочными коктейлями, как парочка подростков, он прекрасно провел время. Баки не припоминал, чтобы у него случалось такого обычного свидания, уж не во взрослом возрасте точно. В крови бродило тепло от алкоголя, и Баки немного развезло, пока они шли в его квартиру. Стив почти не пьянел от алкогольных коктейлей, но с последним все же немного переборщил и сообщил, что он слишком пьян, чтобы добираться на метро. Баки совершенно не возражал, ведь в итоге он проведет со Стивом немного больше времени, прежде чем распрощаться.

 — Мы пришли, — сказал он, когда они подошли к зданию. Придержав дверь для Стива, он вошел следом, попадая под прохладный воздух кондиционера. — Ждать лифт долго. Сможешь подняться по лестнице?

 — Да, — Стив криво улыбнулся.

Он поднимался, шатаясь и врезаясь в стены, но постоянно хихикал и улыбался, и Баки в жизни не видел ничего милее. Стив почти дошел до двери нужной квартиры, но тут споткнулся о ступеньку, и Баки, поймав его за запястье, притянул его к себе.

 — Господи, Стив! Что с тобой? — рассмеялся Баки.

 — Все нормально… — Стив осторожно заворочался в его объятиях, пытаясь устоять на ногах.

Его лицо неожиданно оказалось слишком близко, раскрасневшееся, в бисеринках пота, счастливое и невероятно прекрасное. Слегка влажные волосы липли ко лбу, а голубые глаза казались ярче обычного. Взгляд Стива метался от глаз Баки к его волосам, носу и рту. Особенно пристально он смотрел на рот. Баки прикусил губу и осторожно отпустил запястье Стива.

 — Следующая дверь, — сказал он, судорожно вдохнув.

Стив кивнул и молча пошел дальше, осторожно касаясь пальцами руки Баки. Барнс нащупал в кармане ключи и открыл дверь.

 — Ты что-нибудь хочешь? — он отошел в сторону, чтобы Стив прошел вперед. — Воды? Коф…

Он осекся, потому что Стив схватил его за рубашку и толкнул к двери. Баки почти потерял равновесие и навалился на дверь, отчего та захлопнулась с громким стуком. Стив же вдруг крепко прижался к нему, пальцы пробрались под рубашку Баки.

 — Тебя, — ответил Стив низким голосом, голодным взглядом впиваясь в лицо Баки.

Глаза Баки расширились, когда он взглянул на Стива, который страстно смотрел на него из-под темных ресниц. Очень хорошо знакомое тепло спиралью закручивалось в животе, а потом его внезапно тряхнуло, когда потрясающие пальцы Стива скользнули под пояс его джинсов и с силой провели по пояснице.

Он стукнулся затылком об дверь и резко выдохнул, руки легко сжались на плечах Стива.

 — Твою же мать, да, — Баки успел вдохнуть, а потом Стив свободной рукой притянул его за шею, втягивая в грубый поцелуй.

В нем не было ни капли романтики. Они целовались быстро, грязно, язык Стива настойчиво изучал его рот, Стив посасывал нижнюю губу Баки, прикусывал подбородок, но потом все равно возвращался к губам, целуя еще жестче. Баки удивила напористость Стива, но чудесные ощущения губ Стива на своих губах, тонких рук, которые касались его без намека на нежность, царапая через одежду, заставляли Баки выдыхать в поцелуй.

Баки одним движением стащил через голову свое поло и едва успел откинуть его, прежде чем Стив вцепился в его бедра и дернул от двери. Роджерс развернул Баки и с силой толкнул в грудь. Тот, задыхаясь, растянулся на полу, но не успел перевести дух, как Стив оседлал его бедра, быстро стягивая собственную рубашку.

Стив целиком состоял из костей и острых углов, и Баки провел руками вверх по его бокам, отчего Стив слегка вздрогнул. Баки увидел, как медленно закрываются прекрасные голубые глаза. Весь торс Стива принял нежно розовый оттенок, когда он, полыхая жаром, схватил руки Баки и свел их у того над головой, прижал к ковру и снова атаковал поцелуями его шею.

 — Бля-ядь, — ахнул Баки, когда острые зубы прикусили под подбородком, оттягивая кожу. Ему нравилось такое, и становилось еще жарче от того, что это вытворял Стив, который был в два раза меньше него и на сорок килограмм легче, и все равно он перехватил над ним контроль. Баки с радостью позволит ему делать все, что ему захочется.

Он судорожно вздохнул и выдохнул, когда Стив опустился поцелуями ниже, грубо оставляя метки на его шее. Стив отпустил руки Баки, но тот не сдвинул их с места, наслаждаясь своим положением. Зубы с силой сомкнулись на его правом соске, и Баки вскрикнул, выгибаясь и вжимаясь в маленькое тело над ним.

 — Боже, Стив! — простонал он, опустившись на мягкий ковер. — Где ты был раньше, черт побери?

Он услышал ответный стон Стива, чей рот покусывал и облизывал тело Баки, пока не добрался до пояса джинсов. Стив быстро избавил Джеймса от них, ловко расстегнув пуговицы и стянув грубоватую джинсу вместе с мягким хлопковым бельем вниз вместе с ботинками и носками.

Член Баки уже стоял, сочась смазкой, и ему краска ударила в лицо, когда Стив, тяжело дыша, жадно шарил взглядом по его телу. Баки безумно его хотел. Стив царапнул внутреннюю сторону его бедер, и Баки рефлекторно развел ноги шире, чтобы Стив мог устроиться между ними, не забывая медленно вести рукой выше, легко задевая его яйца короткими ногтями. Стив надавил костяшками под ними, и Баки простонал, вскинул бедра и впился пальцами в ковер.

 — Да, — он услышал свой стон со стороны. — Господи, пожалуйста!

Стив опустил голову, прикусил бедренную косточку Баки и через секунду отстранился.

 — У тебя есть?..

Баки мгновенно понял его и кивнул в сторону джинсов.

 — В бумажнике, — выдохнул он. — В заднем кармане.

Стив прикусил губу и отсел, легко проведя по ступне Баки. Тот, поняв, что от него нужно, быстро перевернулся на живот и встал на корточки. Уткнувшись носом в ковер, он кожей чувствовал легкое дыхание Стива. Каждый выдох — словно взрыв. Его теплое тело медленно пылало от пьянящего коктейля похоти, алкоголя и возбуждения. Баки, услышав, как Стив копается в его джинсах, вытаскивая бумажник, нетерпеливо качнул бедрами и тихонько застонал, впился ногтями в ковер, отчаянно мечтая о большем.

Скользкий палец вошел в него без предупреждения, и у Баки будто весь воздух выбили из легких. Стив растягивал его грубовато и быстро, отчего Баки время от времени корчился на полу и терся об ковер, обжигающая потребность, чтобы его бесцеремонно растянули, смешалась с алкоголем в его организме.

Стив свободной рукой прошелся по его спине, настолько же успокаивая и отрезвляя, насколько другой рукой работал безжалостно и настойчиво. Стив не собирался затягивать с этим, и Баки ничего не имел против. Он так хотел Стива, так хотел, чтобы его заполнили сейчас же, и он умолял об этом, что-то бездумно бормотал.

И вот оно, и жжение прекрасно, и Баки не мог произнести ни слова. Стив вошел быстро, но Баки оказался достаточно смазан, так что ничего страшного. Тело быстро привыкло к вторжению. Стив вошел до основания, навалился на спину Баки и поцеловал его между лопаток.

И Стив начал двигаться, сразу же набрал быстрый, изнурительный темп, и Баки, балансировавшему на восхитительной грани удовольствия и боли, оставалось только не забывать дышать. Стив впивался в его спину, и Баки чувствовал, как на коже тут же расцветали царапины. Роджерс до крика укусил его за плечо, запустил руку в волосы и настойчиво вдавил в пол, жадно и неожиданно сильно толкаясь в его тело.

Баки нравилось. Ему нравилась грубость Стива, абсолютное отсутствие романтики в их ситуации и то, как сильно его заводил прекрасный тощий парень, который не побоялся отдать Баки все, что имел.

Член ныл, а бедра дрожали, наслаждение все копилось в животе, расширяясь в свете приближающегося оргазма. И Стив немного сбавил темп. Когда Баки накрыло удовольствием, он простонал его имя, теплая волна прошла по всему телу, мышцы живота судорожно сократились, и он кончил на ковер, сжимая пальцы так сильно, что они онемели.

Стив продолжал жестко вбиваться в него. Но он потерял жесткий ритм, а дыхание участилось. Пальцы больно впились в бедра Баки. Барнс прикусил губу и простонал, все чувствовалось слишком остро, толчки Стива отдавались во всем теле, и Баки оставалось только вцепиться в ковер, пока Стив не перестал двигать бедрами. Он задрожал, тихо-тихо всхлипнул, а потом обессиленно упал Баки на спину и замер.

Колени Баки подогнулись, и он безвольно упал на пол, истощенный и затраханный, горячий и липкий, невероятно удовлетворенный, и у него лишь слегка болела задница. Стив скатился с него и угнездился рядом. Баки оторвался от пола и огляделся.

 — Ты как? — лениво пробормотал он.

Стив лежал на спине; он раскраснелся, волосы прилипли ко лбу, грудь ходила ходуном. Удивительно, что он не задыхался. Стив обернулся и подарил Баки прекрасную улыбку.

 — Замечательно. А ты?

Баки ухмыльнулся и счастливо потянулся.

 — Офигенно, — заверил он. Стив выдавил короткий смешок и провел рукой по лицу. Баки наблюдал за ним, пока тот снимал и выбрасывал Презерватив На Экстренный Случай, а потом подобрался ближе и уткнулся лицом в костлявое плечо Стива, обхватил рукой тонкое запястье и притянул ближе.

Баки, счастливый и измотанный, переводил дух и чувствовал, как у него под боком поднимается и опускается грудь Стива. Он коснулся губами мягкой кожи, закрыл глаза и через мгновение уже спал сладким сном.


	7. Chapter 7

Стив, резко дернувшись, проснулся и тут же распахнул глаза, когда понял, что он не только не в своей кровати, так еще и не в своей квартире. Во рту было сухо, язык прилип к нёбу, а в голове пульсировала боль. Стив медленно приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на лежащего на полу Баки. Тот спал на животе, повернувшись к нему лицом, глаза были закрыты, а рот — чуть приоткрыт во сне. И тут Стив, потрясенный до глубины души, вытаращил глаза.

В гостиной горел свет, и Стив ясно видел, что он натворил. На спине Баки остались красные царапины от ногтей Стива. Некоторые оказались настолько глубокими, что кожу вокруг них покрывали крапинки от брызнувшей из ссадин и высохшей крови. На правом плече красовался яркий укус с явными следами зубов, а за правым ухом Роджерс увидел бордовый след.

Стив пришел в ужас. В алкогольном тумане он, видимо, буквально изнасиловал Баки, и теперь его поглотила пучина стыда и вины. Что же он наделал? Баки после такого никогда в жизни не захочет с ним разговаривать.

Стив тихо встал, по-прежнему было душно и слишком жарко. Часы показывали четыре часа утра, и Стив торопливо оделся. Он не знал, что делать. Если он уйдет сейчас, то успеет вернуться в пекарню до того, как Пегги начнет печь утренний хлеб. Стоило ли ему разбудить Баки и извиниться за свое вчерашнее состояние? Баки, когда спал, выглядел так замечательно, так умиротворенно, что Стив почувствовал, как от стыда запылало лицо.

И Стив сделал то, чего еще никогда в жизни не делал, — он струсил. Он, не разбудив Баки, открыл дверь квартиры и тихо выскользнул наружу, убеждая себя, что все объяснит и извинится позже и что сейчас он уходит только потому, что ему нужно быть в пекарне. Хотя на самом деле Стив не верил, что выдержит, если Баки проснется и посмотрит на него, как на сволочь.

• • •

Баки сначала почувствовал вибрацию пола, а только потом, сквозь пелену сна, к нему пробился звонок телефона. Баки застонал, внезапно ощутив пульсацию в голове, и почувствовал, как болит все тело, когда он поднялся с твердого пола и сонно огляделся вокруг в поисках источника шума. Он нашел брюки и выудил телефон.

— Алло? — пробормотал он, упал обратно на ковер и провел рукой по лицу.

— Джеймс, где, блядь, тебя носит?

— Нат?

— Я стою в салоне свадебных платьев, как последняя идиотка, а тебя нигде нет. Где ты?

Баки простонал снова: девять утра, суббота, подбор платья с Наташей.

— Черт, Нат, прости. Я проспал. Я буду через двадцать минут, ладно? — он приподнялся и тут же почувствовал, как кожа на животе натянулась и что-то захрустело. Баки опустил глаза и понял, что он рухнул спать в лужицу собственной спермы. — Хотя, на самом деле, скорее через полчаса.

Он сбросил вызов и поморщился, а потом оглядел комнату. Она была пуста.

— Стив? — позвал он, но ответа не получил.

На полу лежала одежда только Баки, и пока он, собираясь, бродил по квартире, в животе зарождалось противное ощущение абсолютного одиночества. Стив ушел, и Баки думал, что еще никогда в жизни так не разочаровывался.

• • •

Когда пришла Пегги, Стив, смешивая крем для торта, снова и снова прокручивал в голове прошедшую ночь. Услышав, что дверь открылась, Стив вздрогнул и не обернулся поздороваться с Пегги, пока она надевала фартук и мыла руки.

— Не ожидала увидеть тебя здесь утром, — весело сказала она.

Стив прикусил губу и пожал плечами, стараясь не поворачиваться к ней лицом, чтобы она не заметила, насколько виноватый у него вид.

— Я хотел начать пораньше, — пробормотал он. Пегги хмыкнула, принимая к сведению его слова, и прошла в ночное хранилище, чтобы достать хлебное тесто, готовое к выпеканию. Стив так и стоял, опустив голову, пока она не вздохнула нетерпеливо.

— Так ты собираешься рассказывать мне, как прошло свидание, или я сама должна догадаться о подробностях?

Стив вздрогнул, чашка со стуком упала на стол, а он закрыл руками лицо, снова пылающее от стыда.

— Господи, Пегги, мне кажется, что я накосячил, — простонал он.

Пегги поставила подносы с тестом рядом с печью и тут же подошла к Стиву, попыталась отвести его ладони от лица.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Что произошло? — спросила она, и Стив потряс головой.  
— Стив, — твердо повторила Пегги, — что ты сделал?

Стив наконец убрал руки и посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Я переспал с ним.

Пегги выгнула бровь.

— Серьезно? Ты расстроен потому, что потрахался на первом свидании? Господи, Стив, я бы не слишком беспокоилась по этому поводу — многие люди занимаются сексом на первом свидании.

— Нет, Пег, все не так, — ответил Стив, убирая волосы со лба, — я был… в каком-то роде груб с ним.

На этот раз обе брови Пегги поползли вверх.

— Груб? Как в…?

— Следы укусов, засосы, глубокие кровавые царапины на спине.

— Господи! — воскликнула Пегги. Голос у нее был и удивленным, и веселым одновременно. — А ты молодец, Стивен Роджерс.

— Это не смешно, Пегги, — мрачно сказал Стив. — К сожалению, это не самое худшее.

— Что может быть хуже? — спросила она. Стив многозначительно посмотрел на нее. — О. О-о-о-о… Ты имеешь в виду, что ты был… — Пегги провела ладонью над столешницей, — а он был?.. — второй ладонью она скользнула под нее.

— Да.

— Вау! — задумчиво произнесла она. — Дважды молодец, Стивен Роджерс.

— Пегги!

— Что? Что в этом такого ужасного, Стив? Думаешь, ему не понравилось? Он жаловался в процессе?

Мысленно Стив мгновенно вернулся к прошлой ночи. «О, да, пожалуйста», — вот что, как помнил Стив, говорил Баки.

— Нет, — пробормотал он.

— И он не пытался тебя остановить?

Стив вздохнул.

— Нет, но это все равно неправильно, Пегги, — ответил он. — Я не знаю, какой черт меня дернул!

Пегги отошла и, прислонившись к столешнице, скрестила руки на груди. Она внимательно посмотрела на Роджерса.

— Ну и что случилось? Как вы вообще до этого дошли?

Стив рухнул на стул, который обычно стоял под рабочим столом, и снова вздохнул.

— Мы ужинали, говорили о своей работе и всяком таком, пили молочные коктейли с алкоголем. Я, наверное, выпил слишком много, потому что пару раз чуть не упал еще пока мы не вышли из кафе. Баки предложил зайти к нему, чтобы я немного протрезвел перед поездкой домой. Не знаю, то ли я слишком напился, то ли было слишком жарко, но он был таким прекрасным, Пегги. Мне нравится в нем абсолютно все, и я просто хотел прижать его к ближайшей твердой поверхности. Я споткнулся на лестнице, и… он оказался очень близко ко мне… и, знаешь, когда однажды что-то попробуешь и уже не можешь остановиться.

— Вот видишь, что случается, когда у тебя нет секса уже пару лет, — задумчиво произнесла Пегги. — Что он сказал утром?

— Ничего. Я ушел, не разбудив его.

— Ох, Стив.

Он снова уткнулся лицом в ладони и простонал:

— Я знаю. Я просто пришел в ужас от мысли о том, как он, наверняка, на меня посмотрит.

Пегги оттолкнулась от столешницы и, подойдя к Стиву, обняла его за плечи. Стив несчастно ткнулся головой ей в живот.

— Давай, — пару минут спустя прошептала она, — начнем печь, иначе у нас утром будет много недовольных клиентов.

• • •

Приняв душ и одевшись, Баки, опоздав на полчаса, наконец приехал в салон свадебных платьев, где Наташа, сидя в зале ожидания, ненавидящим взглядом уставилась на него. Вокруг нее суетился персонал с разными платьями на вешалках.

— Ну и где тебя носило? — прошипела она.

— Это долгая история, — пробормотал он, нервно проводя ладонью по волосам.

Наташа прищурилась, рассматривая его, а потом широко распахнула глаза, заметив на шее Баки прямо за правым ухом бордовый синяк, выглядывающий из-за воротничка его белой рубашки.

— Минутку, — сказала она, стремительно подошла к Баки и оттянула воротничок в сторону. — Это что?

Баки прикусил губу и увернулся.

— Я объясню позже, — он посмотрел Наташе за спину на разнообразие подобранных для нее платьев. Баки поморщился. — А прямо сейчас нам нужно что-то сделать с этими платьями. Кто их выбирал? Нет, определенно нет. Девушки, посмотрите на эту леди, она русская принцесса, а эти платья больше подходят какой-нибудь Ивановой, нежели Романовой. Мы не хотим никаких безе!

У него ушло не много времени, чтобы подобрать более подходящие варианты, и после недолгих препирательств с ассистентками он проводил Наташу в примерочную. В подобных местах на Баки часто смотрели с подозрением, будто люди думали, что раз свадебный распорядитель оказался довольно привлекательным парнем, то он обязательно должен соблазнить невесту и сбежать с ней. Однако, честно говоря, он бы скорее сбежал с женихом, как, надо сказать, сделал однажды: парень оказался скрытым геем. Так что он практически сделал невесте одолжение.

Пока Наташа раздевалась, Баки распускал шнуровку на корсете у первого платья.

— Итак, — весело сказала она. — Этот засос оставил Стив?

Барнс вздохнул и повесил платье на кресло, а потом взял бюстье цвета слоновой кости и стал расстегивать его для подруги.

— Мне кажется, я облажался, Нат, — ответил он.

— То есть?

— Все закончилось сексом на ковре в моей спальне.

Наташа встретила его взгляд в отражении зеркала и приподняла брови.

— Серьезно? Ого. Неожиданно. Не от тебя — от тебя я к такому привыкла, но никогда не думала, что Стив из тех, кто занимается сексом на первом свидании.

Баки мягко рассмеялся, придерживая бюстье, чтобы Наташа смогла его надеть.

— Да уж, Стив оказался с сюрпризом.

— Давай дальше, — сказала она, поворачиваясь так, чтобы он смог застегнуть белье. — Детали.

— Господи, Нат, — вздохнул Баки. — Он удивительный. Ну, то есть, помимо того, что он маленький, привлекательный и сногсшибательный, он еще и невероятно милый и интересный. Мы немного выпили, и я предложил ему где-то час посидеть у меня дома, чтобы он протрезвел.

— Да, правильно.

— Нет, правда. Я собирался вести себя идеально, Наташа. Я не мог позволить ему, пьяному, ехать в Бруклин на метро. Я честно хотел просто посидеть с ним на диване и дать ему пару стаканов воды, пока он бы не смог самостоятельно благополучно добраться до дома. Но в ту же секунду, как я закрыл дверь, он прижал меня к ней.

— Он прижал тебя к двери? — Наташа обернулась и посмотрела на него, чуть приоткрыв рот.

— И стянул с меня штаны, — подтвердил Баки.

— Стив? Маленький тощий кондитер Стив, который живёт по соседству со мной? Прижал тебя к двери и стянул с тебя штаны?

— Да, — он придержал первое платье, помогая Наташе одеться. — Я не буду врать, Нат, — этот парень просто бомба. Ну то есть он был грубоват: у меня на плечах укусы, спина исцарапана к чертям, и ты видела засос. Но что касается самого секса… Господи, он просто вжал меня лицом в ковер и, клянусь, за всю жизнь я еще никогда так не трахался! Это было просто охуительно…

Его прервало деликатное покашливание за шторкой.

— Простите, сэр, — понизив голос, произнесла одна из ассистенток, — но в магазине есть и другие клиенты, не могли бы вы разговаривать немного тише?  
Баки залился густой краской, а Наташа фыркнула и, сложившись пополам от смеха, распустила на корсете всю шнуровку, которую Баки успел завязать.

— Господи, — он смутился и, выглянув из-за шторки, виновато посмотрел на женщину. — Мне так жаль, простите, я не знал, что говорю громко.

— Ты был таким же громким этой ночью, милый? — раздался голос из-за шторки с другой стороны примерочной.

— Да, — неожиданно добавил другой голос слева от Баки. — Не останавливайте его, я хочу узнать больше об этом маленьком пекаре-бомбе!

Баки мрачно поглядел на Наташу, когда она громко захихикала. Ассистентка пожала плечами и ушла. Баки велел Наташе выйти на середину комнаты к круговым зеркалам.

— Ладно, — она все еще хихикала. — Стив оказался великолепным маленьким активом, но я не понимаю, в каком месте ты облажался.

— Ну, я, тем не менее, облажался, — вздохнул Баки, зашнуровывая платье до конца и придерживая юбку, пока Наташа забиралась на платформу. — Потому что, когда я проснулся этим утром, Стив ушел. Ни записки, ни смс. Если бы у меня не болело все тело, а дорогущий длинноворсовый ковер не требовал чистки, то я бы подумал, что мне все приснилось. Я не понимаю, почему он не разбудил меня. Разве что я сделал что-то не так.

— Ну, может, его поведение удивило его самого? — предположила Наташа, медленно поворачиваясь, чтобы рассмотреть платье с разных сторон. — Мне кажется, Джеймс, надо туже зашнуровать. Ты мог бы?..

Баки встал рядом с ней и распустил ленты.

— Нат, не думаю, что можно затянуть крепче.

— Можно, просто дерни корсет посильнее!

— Я пытаюсь! Но он, блядь, такой твердый!

И тогда с противоположной стороны примерочной снова раздался голос:

— Да, милый. Готова поспорить, именно так ты говорил ночью тому горячему мальчику!

Баки, заново затягивая платье Наташи, вздохнул, но все же улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, — сказал Баки в сторону голоса из-за шторки и снова повернулся к Наташе. — Я просто не знаю, что делать.

— Ну, а почему бы тебе не позвонить в пекарню, когда мы закончим? — ответила она. — Знаешь, просто поговори с ним и убедись, что все в порядке. Он, наверное, ушел рано потому, что должен был начать печь хлеб и не хотел тебя будить. Похоже, что ты просто переволновался.

Баки снова вздохнул и отошел от Наташи. Она, пожалуй, была права: пекари встают рано, чтобы приготовить свежий хлеб до того, как проснутся все остальные. Стив просто не хотел его беспокоить, но все же мог бы оставить записку или послать смс, чтобы Баки не паниковал. Стив ему очень нравился, и Баки не хотел испортить все до того, как у них что-то начнется.

• • •

— Привет.

Голос Баки заставил Стива резко поднять взгляд и оторваться от торта, над которым он работал. Стив тут же покраснел.

Он все думал о том, что прошлой ночью сделал с Баки. Пегги уверяла, что все не так плохо, как он себе надумал, но Стив никак не мог стереть из памяти вид совершенно голого Баки, лежащего на полу в собственной гостиной с расцарапанной спиной и ярко выраженными следами от укусов на плече.

Стоя рядом с ним сейчас, Стив четко видел засосы на шее и чувствовал себя отвратительно, особенно когда Баки смотрел на него с обеспокоенной улыбкой.

— Привет, — тихо ответил Стив.

— Я просто хотел узнать, все ли у тебя хорошо, — мягко сказал Баки, стоявший по другую сторону прилавка. Он засунул руки в карманы своих темных джинсов. — Утром ты ушел довольно рано.

Стив закусил губу и вздохнул.

— Извини меня. Я чувствую себя придурком.

— За то, что ушел?

— Нет, — сказал Стив. — То есть и за это тоже, но нет. За то, что я сделал прошлой ночью.

Баки приподнял бровь.

— Ты расстроен из-за секса со мной?

Стив поморщился, понимая, как плохо прозвучали его слова.

— Скорее из-за того, как я себя вел.

Баки медленно растянул губы в улыбке, в уголках прекрасных глаз собрались морщинки.

— Думаешь, ты сделал что-то не так? — спросил он.

Стив упрямо не отводил глаз от столешницы.

— Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, — признался Стив. — Я не знаю, почему я вел себя так грубо. Я проснулся утром и пришел в ужас от того, что, возможно…

— Повредил мою хрупкую мужественность? — догадался Баки. — Стив, — он чуть понизил голос, — мне понравилось.

Стив резко поднял на него глаза. Баки застенчиво кусал губу, сдерживая улыбку.

— Серьезно? —Стив искренне удивился.

— Абсолютно, — усмехнулся Баки. — Ну, возможно, для первого свидания немного жестче, чем я привык, но да.

От облегчения Стив все никак не мог перестать улыбаться.

— Я правда думал, что облажался, — прошептал он.

— А я думал, что я. Я беспокоился, потому что ты все делал правильно, значит, виноват был я.

— Это точно не твоя вина.

Они ухмылялись, как идиоты, понимая, что оба переживали на пустом месте. Баки вытер руки о джинсы и обошел прилавок, встал рядом со Стивом. Взял его за руку и переплел пальцы.

— Я думаю, — Баки улыбнулся, — что алкоголь и жара свели нас с ума, заставляя торопиться.

— Согласен, — ответил Стив.

— Как тебе идея сходить еще пару раз на свидание? Чтобы слегка замедлить развитие событий?

Стив медленно выдохнул, и внезапно это далось ему гораздо легче, чем днем. Он улыбнулся в ответ, сжимая пальцы в ладони Баки.

— Звучит здорово.


	8. Chapter 8

Следующие несколько дней и Баки, и Стив были очень заняты, но они переписывались по вечерам, ничего серьезного, просто болтали. При виде имени Стива на дисплее Баки улыбался, а в животе у него начинали порхать бабочки. Клинт сказал, что он жалок.

Ранним утром в четверг Баки не ожидал звонка от клиентки. День обещал быть загруженным: Баки требовалось посетить рестораны, флористов и выбрать, наконец, цвета скатертей для свадьбы, которая планировалась на следующей неделе, а во второй половине дня стояла встреча с новой невестой. Однако девушка позвонила ему в слезах и сообщила, что свадьба отменяется и в его услугах они больше не нуждаются. Вечер у Баки освободился.

Он расправился с делами за утро и собирался вернуться домой и бездельничать там, но его осенила идея — вместо этого поехать в Бруклин и заглянуть в пекарню, чтобы увидеть Стива. У Баки образовалось свободное время, и он до сих пор не пробовал из их меню ничего, кроме свадебных тортов. С чувством, что это просто прекрасный план, и мечтой поскорее снова увидеть Стива Баки отправился к метро.

Он не планировал видеться с Сэмом, но наткнулся на него в квартале от пекарни. На Сэме были шорты и старая армейская футболка, и Баки улыбнулся ему, когда они поравнялись.

— Привет, чувак! — окликнул его Сэм, широко улыбаясь.

— Мистер Романофф! — ответил Баки. — Как дела?

— Неплохо, — весело сказал Сэм. — Вышел вот за продуктами. А ты приехал к Стиву?

— Да, у меня неожиданно освободился вечер, и я решил заехать и поздороваться.

Сэм кивнул, замолчал на мгновение и тут увидел царапину.

— Мы можем поговорить о Стиве?

Баки вскинул бровь.

— Думаю, да. А что?

Сэм переступил с ноги на ногу и скрестил руки на груди.

— Нат рассказала мне, что у вас со Стивом случилось в пятницу.

Баки прикусил губу и опустил взгляд, потирая шею.

— Да, мне кажется, половина Нью-Йорка уже знает об этом.

— Знаешь, он обычно такого не делает, — сказал Сэм серьезно. — На самом деле он вообще такого не делал.

— Чего? Не спал с кем-то на первом свидании?

— Или вообще не спал.

Баки поднял взгляд и нахмурился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Сэм пристально смотрел на него, все еще держа руки на груди.

— Ну, я не говорю, что Стив был чист и невинен, как первый снег или что-то около. Все совсем не так. Я к тому, что он не делал подобных вещей. Пегги знает его с девятнадцати лет, и она говорит, что за это время Стив нечасто ходил на свидания, да и те всегда проходили в кафе или кинотеатре. Я знаю, что пару лет назад он с кем-то встречался полгода, но примерно через неделю после того, как я переехал сюда, тот парень уехал обратно в Парагвай, и с тех пор Стив ничего от него не слышал.

Баки приподнял бровь.

— То есть, — медленно сказал он, — ты имеешь в виду, что я — исключение?

— Я хочу сказать, что Стив Роджерс, видимо, думает, что ты особенный и что ты достоин того, чтобы он нарушил все свои правила. Так что не смей разбивать его сердце.

Сэм смотрел на него решительно, но голос у него был мягкий. Баки улыбнулся.

— Я отнюдь не сердцеед, Сэм, — ответил он.

— Я слышал что-то такое.

Сэм пошел своей дорогой, и Баки, прокручивая разговор в голове, дошел до конца квартала. Клинт ему всегда говорил, что Баки живет с душой нараспашку; так оно и было — Баки всегда отдавал всего себя, а ему разбивали сердце. Он бы никогда не поступил со Стивом так, как все эти годы поступали с ним самим его бесконечные парни, — Стив слишком сильно нравился ему. И после разговора с Сэмом ему подумалось, что Стив мог испытывать к нему те же чувства.

Баки, приободрившись, усмехнулся, но тут завернул за угол и увидел у пекарни огромную очередь людей, которые ждали под дверью. Когда он протиснулся в пекарню, две леди накричали на него, но Баки объяснил им, что не пытается влезть без очереди. Он приподнялся над морем людей.

— Пегги? — позвал он, увидев ее макушку. Каштановые волосы были собраны в высокий пучок, чтобы шея не потела. Пегги подняла взгляд и нахмурилась.

— Господи, только не ты, — простонала она. — Мы сейчас слишком заняты, Стиву нельзя отвлекаться.

Она протянула покупателю бумажный пакет с булочками и тут же отправилась к следующему клиенту. Баки не понимал, почему люди стоят и ждут на жаре. Неужели здесь делали настолько вкусную выпечку, что ради нее люди были готовы отстоять огромную очередь?

— Я могу как-то помочь? — спросил он, и Пегги приподняла бровь.

— Иди к Стиву, может, ты поможешь ему с тортами, — ответила она.

Баки проскользнул мимо людей и скрылся за прилавком. Он уже чувствовал, как по спине катится пот из-за жара печей и закрытости помещения.

Стив как раз закончил целый поднос прекрасных пирожных со сливочным кремом, покрытых сахарной глазурью пастельных тонов — нежно-розового, лимонно-желтого, нежно-голубого и лилового цвета; каждое из них украшали крошечные узоры из белой глазури. Стив выглядел чудесно, на светлой коже горел румянец, а волосы растрепались и слиплись в местах, где он убирал их с лица.

— Пегги сказала, что я могу тебе помочь, — произнес Баки вместо приветствия.

Стив удивленно взглянул на него, но все же улыбнулся, и Баки был абсолютно уверен, что сердце пропустило удар, — растрепанным Стив нравился ему слишком сильно. Сегодня Роджерс с любезностями не заморачивался.

— Ты можешь покрыть глазурью песочное печенье на подносе, пока я помогу Пегги?

— Что мне делать? — спросил Баки, торопливо подойдя к раковине и быстро вымыв руки, прежде чем встал рядом со Стивом у рабочего стола.

— Это на самом деле просто, — сказал ему Стив, беря в руки кондитерский мешок, полный белой глазури, с широкой насадкой. — Выдавливаешь большую каплю в середину… Глазурь жидкая, так что не дави сильно, потому что она должна застыть до того, как достигнет краев. Потом переходи к следующей печеньке. Когда украсишь все, бери черную глазурь и рисуй закорючку по центру.

— Я понял, — ответил Баки с улыбкой, осторожно принимая мешок из рук Стива.

— Мой герой, — сказал Стив, приподнявшись и быстро поцеловав Барнса в щеку, а потом подхватил поднос с пирожными и поспешил в магазин.

Украшение глазурью было чем-то успокаивающим. Повторяющееся действие: надавить на мешок и наблюдать, как блестящая капля расползается по печенью, вся такая шелковистая и текучая. Единственное, что не нравилось Баки, — это духота, которая царила здесь, несмотря на то, что задняя дверь, ведущая на аллею за зданием, была открыта. Свежего ветра не было.

Баки закончил украшать белой глазурью и перешел к черной, но уже после второго печенья ему стало скучно. На третьем он попробовал нарисовать сердечко, а потом — мультяшный цветочек, а потом — смайлик. Так было гораздо веселее, и он чередовал узоры до тех пор, пока не украсил все печенье.

Удовлетворенный собой, Баки отошел и задумчиво слизал глазурь с пальцев. Раньше он пробовал глазурь только с вершинок тортов и никогда вот так — прямо из кондитерского мешка. С интересом он взял мешок с белой глазурью и запрокинул голову, держа его прямо над раскрытым ртом и осторожно выдавливая.

— Думаю, теперь это должно быть отвратительно, — от дверей раздался голос Стива, и Баки резко перевел взгляд в его сторону, — но по некоторым причинам мне кажется возбуждающим — видеть тебя с перемазанным глазурью ртом.

Стив оперся на косяк, засунув руки в передние карманы фартука, и усмехнулся. Баки опустил кондитерский мешок и выпрямился, прежде чем медленно закрыть рот и сглотнуть. Маленькая капелька осталась в уголке губ. Барнс невинно улыбнулся ему.

— Не пробовал ничего слаще! — ответил он.

Он смотрел, как Стив быстро наклонил голову, взглянув в сторону, и улыбнулся, прежде чем оттолкнуться от косяка и подойти к нему. Дыхание Баки участилось, потому что Стив уверенными, твердыми шагами приблизился к нему и взял Баки за запястье. Тот медленно моргнул, и Стив приподнялся и кончиком языка слизнул глазурь с уголка губ Барнса.

У Баки перехватило дыхание, когда язык Стива заскользил по нежной коже, грубовато и влажно, ласково обхватывая ее губами и ласково всасывая глазурь.

— Издеваешься… — мягко простонал Баки, чувствуя, что Стив улыбнулся, оторвавшись от него. С запястья Баки исчезла ладонь Роджерса, и Баки внезапно понял, что вокруг стало жарче, чем было.

— Спасибо, что помог с печеньем, — благодарно сказал Стив, как будто не он только что самым сексуальным способом слизывал глазурь с губ Баки. — Там стало немного спокойнее. Но мы все еще заняты, я понятия не имею, почему сегодня всем так понадобилась выпечка, но ты можешь остаться еще ненадолго, если захочешь.

Баки коротко выдохнул, смотря, как Стив развернулся и ушел обратно, забрав с собой поднос с украшенным печеньем. Этот парень определенно был бомбой, и Баки это нравилось.

Баки остался до самого вечера, сидя на подоконнике возле открытой двери, отвечая на е-мейлы и звонки и болтая со Стивом и Пегги, когда у них выдавалась минутка. У него не было возможности подольше поговорить с Пегги с того самого момента, как все это началось, и он был поражен, узнав, что она интересна, как Стив. Она говорила о том, что выросла в Англии и что ее семья хотела, чтобы она поступила в Кембридж, но вместо этого она сбежала с наследством в Нью-Йоркскую школу пекарей.

Баки нравилось, как Стив улыбался, слушая ее истории. Пегги Картер для Стива была тем же, чем Наташа — для Баки: единственным человеком, на которого ты можешь рассчитывать, когда все идет наперекосяк, человеком, который разделит с тобой все ужасные моменты, лучшим человеком в мире. Пегги была лучшим другом Стива, и одного взгляда Баки хватило, чтобы понять, — Стив ее обожал.

Барнс просидел у них до самого закрытия. Пегги собирала то, что осталось на витрине (минус половина большого торта с яблоком и корицей, который Стив оставил на десерт), и расставляла на тележке, чтобы раздать бездомным. Баки остался наедине со Стивом, который вытирал все поверхности тряпкой.

— Ты меня удивил, — сказал Стив, вытирая бровь тыльной стороной ладони. — После того, как ты проторчал тут до самого вечера и помог нам, и после всей этой жары и отвратительной влажной духоты, может, ты хочешь остаться еще немного? Я могу заказать пиццу, ты можешь принять душ, и потом мы могли бы завалиться на диван, ммм?

Баки усмехнулся со своего места на подоконнике.

— Говоришь, я ужасно потный?

— Нет, — рассмеялся Стив. — Но я — да. И вообще, все всегда прохладнее после душа. К тому же у меня есть несколько зарисовок торта для Наташи и Сэма, если ты хочешь на них взглянуть.

Усмешка Баки стала шире.

— Я с удовольствием.

• • •

Пропотевшую одежду Баки они загрузили в стиральную машину, и сейчас Барнс в нижнем белье сидел на диване; его волосы были еще влажными после душа, и Стив совершенно не возражал. Роджерс слегка поморщился, заметив бледный след укуса, оставленного им на плече Баки, но внезапно не ощутил вины за это, потому что обнаружил, что Баки предпочитает такое грубоватое отношение в сексе. Нельзя сказать, что Стив не удивил самого себя: он не относился к тому типу парней, которые запрыгивают в койку к практически незнакомцу, не говоря уже о том, чтобы почти что изнасиловать его. Но Баки был притягательным, и Стиву нравилось в нем абсолютно все. Быть рядом с ним, быть с ним — это ощущалось как нечто правильное, а он не часто чувствовал что-то подобное с людьми.

Стив тоже принял душ и надел чистое белье и футболку, потому что, будучи почти полностью обнаженным, как Баки, не чувствовал себя комфортно. Пиццу доставили восхитительно быстро, и теперь они довольные сидели рядом друг с другом на диване, держа в руках куски пиццы, а между ними лежал скетчбук Стива.

— В общем, мы остановились на торте с кремом из маракуйи, — сказал Стив согласно промычавшему Баки. — И у меня есть три варианта голубого цвета, который ты хотел. Мы не хотим переборщить, но, если ты придерживаешься русской тематики, я думал, что главными цветами будут белый и золотой. Очень красивая глазурь.

— Да, звучит здорово, — ответил Баки, переводя взгляд на варианты цветов в скетчбуке. — Мне нравится этот, он подходит под цвет яйца «Гатчинский дворец», которое было на том флаере. И что насчет формы? Как думаешь, ты сможешь сделать три овальных яруса, расположенных наподобие лестницы?

— Уверен, это будет выглядеть великолепно. Я могу сделать маленькую марципановую фигурку яйца на верхнем ярусе. Ну, знаешь, вместо обычного верхнего украшения.

— Ты можешь сделать это? — с улыбкой спросил Баки.

— Конечно! — ответил Стив. — И, может, зубчатые узорные бело-золотые завитки вокруг и сахарные жемчужины?

— Звучит прекрасно, — сказал Баки. — Ты настоящий кондитерский гений, ты знал об этом?

Стив усмехнулся, закрыв скетчбук и убрав его на стол, и доел свой кусок пиццы.

— На самом деле, я просто… делаю то, что мне нравится.

— И это делает тебя одним из самых прекрасных кондитеров, что я видел, — ответил Барнс, легко пихая его плечом.

Стив покачнулся от осторожного толчка и улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, — тихо ответил он.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — прошептал Баки в ответ.

Они посмотрели друг на друга, улыбаясь и соприкасаясь голыми коленями из-за того, что сидели близко.

Стив вспомнил, как смело он слизывал глазурь с губ Баки этим вечером, пробуя липкую сладость и соленую испарину на коже Баки. Это был райский вкус, и теперь Стиву хотелось целовать Баки подобным образом всегда. Не считая тех жарких поцелуев почти неделю назад, они больше толком не целовались.

Он аккуратно наклонился, наблюдая, как Баки пристально следил за его движениями. Стив опустил взгляд на рот Баки и чуть разомкнул губы.

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — мягко спросил Стив.

Баки улыбнулся и прикусил уголок губы.

— Да, — ответил он почти шепотом.

Стив быстро закрыл рот, рукой коснувшись щек Баки, когда он прижался губами к его мягким губам. В животе что-то перевернулось, сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из груди, когда Баки пропустил его язык себе в рот, обхватив Стива за запястья.

Они целовались медленно, легко касаясь языками. Стив перебирал влажные, мягкие волосы Баки, а тот пальцами проник под воротник его футболки, скользя по нежной коже и выступающим позвонкам. Баки откинулся на спинку дивана, не разрывая поцелуй, и уложил Стива на себя, позволяя угнездиться между своих бедер.

Прошло уже много времени с того раза, когда Стив делал подобное в последний раз, но сейчас ему было хорошо. Он потерял счет минутам из-за теплого, надежного тела под собой, уверенных рук на коже и восхитительно ловкого языка, сталкивающегося с его. Стиву казалось, что он в раю, теплая волна прошла по всему телу, когда Баки прижал его к себе, и ничего в мире больше не имело значения.

Они оторвались друг от друга спустя несколько долгих мгновений. Стив оставил ряд невесомых поцелуев по краю челюсти Баки, прежде чем прижаться к его груди, аккуратно упираясь макушкой в его подбородок. Он счастливо вздохнул, когда Баки одной рукой зарылся в его волосы, в то время как другой — мягко поглаживал его по спине.

— Мне нравится целоваться с тобой, — прошептал Баки Стиву в волосы, и тот улыбнулся.

— Это хорошо, — ответил он, — потому что я планирую делать это как можно чаще.

— О, ты серьезно?

— Ага, — уверенно ответил Стив, поднимая голову. Баки усмехнулся, и Стив усмехнулся в ответ, потягиваясь и целуя его снова, мягко и долго. — Останешься со мной на ночь? — прошептал он.

Брови Баки взметнулись вверх.

— Что случилось с тем, чтобы не торопить события? — мурлыкнул он.

Стив изогнул уголки губ.

— Мы не должны ничего делать, — ответил он. — Просто… Останься со мной? Пожалуйста.

Улыбка Баки была прекрасна, когда он наклонился вперед и поймал губы Стива своими.

— Конечно, я останусь.

• • •

Баки смутно слышал звонок будильника, но это было не для него, поэтому он снова провалился в сон. Немного позже он краем сознания уловил, как его мягко поцеловали в висок, — он улыбнулся во сне и до своего будильника в семь утра мирно спал. Он вздохнул, потянувшись за телефоном, выключил звонок и перевернулся на спину, повернув голову набок. Соседняя сторона кровати оказалась пуста, но на подушке нашлась записка. Баки улыбнулся, когда прочитал маленькую, аккуратную надпись от руки.

« _Нужно открывать пекарню. Не хотел тебя будить._  
— Стив х»

Они провели всю ночь в обнимку друг с другом. В какой-то момент Стив избавился от своей футболки, и Баки притянул маленькое тельце ближе к себе, ощущая прохладную кожу. Он следовал за каждым движением Стива, целовал его, когда тот хотел поцелуя, касался его, когда тот хотел прикосновений. Они задремали в объятиях друг друга, только чтобы через пару часов проснуться и целоваться снова.

Баки не помнил, когда он в последний раз обнимался с кем-то в кровати без ожиданий чего-то большего, чем поцелуи. На самом деле он не был уверен, что у него вообще когда-нибудь такое было, но Баки знал, что если бы ему пришлось выбирать человека для поцелуев на всю свою жизнь, этим человеком стал бы Стив Роджерс.

Он вылез из кровати и обнаружил, что Стив вытащил его вещи из сушилки и разложил их для него, и Баки не мог сдержать улыбку, расцветающую на его лице, когда думал о том, как Стив из-за работы проснулся рано, но все равно удостоверился, что Баки сможет найти свою одежду.

Баки быстро оделся и, спустившись по лестнице вниз, на улицу, открыл дверь в пекарню.

— Мы еще не от… Ох. Привет, — сказала Пегги, удивленно отрываясь от раскладывания аккуратных булок хлеба на полке.

— Привет, — ответил он со смешком. — Стив здесь?

Стив, как по команде, появился с подносом свежих булочек, сам уже перемазанный в сахарной пудре. Сердце Баки снова пропустило удар, но Баки не удивился — вполне обычное дело рядом со Стивом.

— Хей, — сказал Стив, широко улыбаясь. — Ты проснулся.

— Проснулся? — переспросила Пегги. — Ты оставался на ночь?

— Мы были одеты, — защищаясь, ответил Баки. — Я не пользовался сложившейся ситуацией, честное слово!

Пегги добродушно закатила глаза и принялась снова раскладывать хлеб, когда Стив подошел к Баки, взял его за запястья и потянулся поцеловать его. Баки счастливо хмыкнул ему в губы, зарываясь руками в волосы, и, ведя ниже, на шею, легко сжал его плечи. Стив засмеялся и оторвался от него.

— На этот раз я оставил записку, — прошептал он.

— Я видел, — усмехнувшись, сказал Баки. — Спасибо за это.

Они стояли так еще мгновение, улыбающиеся и счастливые, пока Стив не услышал легкое покашливание Пегги. Он вздохнул.

— Мне пора возвращаться к работе, — простонал он.

— Мне, кстати говоря, тоже пора возвращаться на Манхэттен. Я напишу тебе позже?

— Хорошо, — прошептал Стив и поцеловал его еще раз.

Баки чувствовал себя так, будто он на седьмом небе от счастья, когда шел к метро. И никакая стервозная невеста сегодня не сможет вернуть его с небес на землю.


	9. Chapter 9

Баки добирался в Бруклин с пачкой пива, шестью ти-бон стейками* и Клинтом Бартоном 4 Июля, которое оказалось, как все радостно и ожидали, жарче адского пекла. Прошлой ночью ему позвонила Наташа и поинтересовалась, есть ли у них какие-нибудь планы на этот день. План был только один: торчать у Клинта и пить, поэтому подруга пригласила их на барбекю на крыше ее дома. Клинт пришел в настоящий восторг от предложения, и это изменило планы, потому что в последнее время Клинта мало что могло заинтересовать.

Все уже собрались на крыше, все двери были открыты настежь, чтобы парни смогли легко пройти. Стив, Сэм, Нат и Пегги являлись единственными арендаторами квартир, живущими над пекарней, так что им даже не приходилось делить крышу с кем-то еще. Запах мяса, жарящегося на гриле, встретил их еще на лестнице и вырвался на улицу.

— С Днем Независимости! — беззаботно сказал Баки, салютуя принесенными с собой продуктами, и все, прекратив разговаривать, повернулись и уставились на него.

— С Днем чего? — невинно спросила Пегги.

Баки усмехнулся и закатил глаза.

— Ладно, англичанка, я понял. Вы не празднуете.

— Не празднуем что? — так же невинно спросил Сэм.

— Да, мы не знаем, что за День Независимости, — миленьким голоском сказала Наташа. — Не знаю, какой, ты думал, сегодня день, но все мы здесь празднуем день рождения Стива.

Баки скользнул взглядом на Стива. Несмотря на смущение, у него в животе все затрепетало, когда Стив непростительно невинно улыбнулся. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Стив выглядел так повседневно, одетый в футболку и шорты. Одну босую ногу он, сидя на скамейке, вытянул перед собой, а другая болталась над полом. Баки выгнул бровь.

— Вы, ребята, меня разыгрываете. Никто не рождается 4 Июля.

— Кроме меня, — беззлобно ответил Стив.

Все хлопали глазами, глядя на него и стараясь не смеяться, кроме Клинта, который был, как и Баки, растерян и просто пожимал плечами. В итоге Стив достал из кармана бумажник и вытащил свою идентификационную карточку.

— Стивен Грант Роджерс, дата рождения… четвертое июля тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят восьмого года. Да идите вы все. Вы все это специально!

Баки ухмыльнулся, когда они все разразились смехом, и позволил себе просто опуститься на землю между ног Стива.

— Не переживай, — прошептал Роджерс ему в ухо, — я компенсирую это после.

Баки прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать любой ответ вслух, который выглядел бы исключительно как благодарный стон, и протянул стейки Сэму. Клинт, наблюдавший за всеми этими действиями, пожал плечами.

— Вашу мать, почему я вообще зависаю с такими сумасшедшими людьми?

— Потому что мы крутые, — ответила Наташа. — Кстати, Стив и Пегги, это Клинт Бартон. Он был в Бойцовском Клубе со мной и Джеймсом.

Пегги поздоровалась и улыбнулась, но Стив… Стив сказал «Привет» на языке жестов.

Знания этого языка у Баки были довольно ограничены и состояли в основном из проклятий и оскорблений — Клинт прекрасно читал по губам и мог слышать достаточно хорошо, если пользовался слуховым аппаратом, так что Баки редко использовал жесты, несмотря на то, что быстро овладел этим языком за короткий период времени.

Лицо Клинта озарилось, когда он показал ответ, и, прежде чем Баки осознал это, они оба уже говорили, используя руки. Он уставился на Стива, приоткрыв рот.

— Какого черта? Ты тоже знаешь язык жестов?

Беззвучный разговор прекратился, и Стив взглянул на него. Его щеки немного порозовели.

— Оу… Да, — нерешительно ответил он. Роджерс резко перевел взгляд на Наташу, а потом обратно на Баки, прежде чем сказал: — Я научился еще в детстве, у меня глухота на левое ухо — сорок процентов.

Баки на мгновение замер, глядя на него.

— С каждой нашей встречей ты все удивительнее, — прошептал он.

Стив покраснел и улыбнулся, робко смотря в ответ.

— И-и-и, господи, вы такие сладенькие, Барнс, — прервал их Клинт. — Заткнись и дай мне пиво.

Это был великолепный вечер. Они пили пиво и мазали друг друга солнцезащитным лосьоном, чтобы не обгореть на жарком июльском солнце. Большую часть времени Баки провел на полу между ног Стива, лежа щекой на обнаженной острой коленке, пока тот перебирал его волосы длинными тонкими пальцами. Его не волновал возможный беспорядок на голове — он был со Стивом, он был с друзьями, и он не мог вспомнить ни одного настолько прекрасного выходного в своей жизни.

А еще его шокировало то, как много Стив ест, — парень буквально проглотил самый большой из принесенных Баки стейков, а потом еще два хот-дога, несколько медовых ребрышек-барбекю, кусок ванильного чизкейка «Нью-Йорк» и внушительную порцию особого яблочно-сливочного пирога Пегги.

— Как, черт возьми, в тебя все это влезает? — с трепетом спросил Баки. — С виду ты весишь не больше сорока килограмм — невозможно, чтобы ты съел все это!

Баки даже проверил под тарелкой, не спрятал ли Стив что-нибудь под ней, но там ничего не оказалось.

— У меня быстрый обмен веществ, — смеясь, сказал Стив, когда Баки неверяще потряс головой.

— Это правда, — подтвердила Пегги. — Он ест очень много.

— Но **как**? — серьезно спросил Баки, однако все только смеялись, пока Наташа протягивала ему небольшой кусок пирога.

Стив нежно усадил его обратно между ног и поцеловал в макушку. А еще он съел половину этого куска.

• • •

Стив был по-настоящему счастлив.

Прошлые дни рождения он праздновал в компании Пегги и Наташи с Сэмом, и они всегда относились к этому дню так же, как к национальному празднику. Только вместо красных, белых и синих флажков они развешивали поздравительные плакаты, а под фейерверк пели «С Днем рождения тебя!».

В этом же году у него был Баки. Во всяком случае, Стив ощущал, что у него есть Баки. Они официально встречались, но единственное настоящее свидание кончилось самым жарким и диким сексом в жизни Стива, а на единственном неофициальном свидании они, полуобнаженные, поедали пиццу, часами целовались и уснули вместе. Но это ведь не говорит, что они в отношениях, да? Однако (только что уже было «Но») с другой стороны, он был счастлив, что Баки здесь, спокойно сидит у его ног, как щенок-переросток, пока Стив нежничает с ним.

Он был рад, что Баки не сильно расстроился из-за розыгрыша, который они устроили, не сказав о его, Стива, дне рождения. Стив пообещал расплатиться за это позже, когда они останутся вдвоем, но Баки собирался получить вознаграждение самостоятельно.

В какой-то момент Наташа и Сэм упомянули, что Стив установил на их звонки «Killer Queen» и «Donʼt Stop Me Now» соответственно. И только через час или около того, когда телефон Стива разразился мелодией «Fat Bottomed Girls», Роджерс понял, что Баки взял его телефон, установил эту песню на свой номер и вернул его обратно в его карман. Все рассмеялись, а Баки просто невинно улыбнулся ему. Стиву это нравилось.

К тому же у Стива появилась возможность наконец познакомиться с Клинтом Бартоном, который служил в спецназе вместе с Наташей и Баки. Стив был поражен, когда заметил крошечные слуховые аппараты в ушах Клинта, когда тот включал их, и они прекрасно поболтали на языке жестов. В основном они говорили о Баки.

«Знаешь, он отличный парень», — сказал ему Бартон.

«Я знаю», — показал в ответ Стив, прежде чем легко царапнул Баки. Тот откинул голову назад и одарил его полным обожания взглядом, от которого у Стива все потеплело внутри.

«Взгляни на него, — сказал Клинт, когда Стив снова повернулся к нему. — У него, черт возьми, душа нараспашку. Люди думают, что он большой и сильный, но это не так».

«Он как щенок», — шутливо ответил Стив.

«Ну, а почему, ты думаешь, я постоянно рядом с ним? — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — Он доводит меня до белого каления, но он все равно один из самых преданных людей из тех, кого я когда-либо встречал. Он тот, кого я прикрою, что бы ни случилось. Ты подходишь ему, Роджерс».

Он улыбнулся и кивнул, когда Баки посмотрел на них, выгнув бровь.

— Что он говорит обо мне?

— Только хорошее, — с улыбкой ответил Стив.

— Это похоже на правду, — сказал он, делая глоток пива.

Клинт весело фыркнул.

«Не рассказывай ему, что я говорил что-то хорошее о нем, — показал он. — Наше общение состоит из взаимных подколок, и я бы не хотел, чтобы что-то изменилось».

Стив рассмеялся, и Баки снова сконфуженно взглянул на него, но Роджерс только наклонился и нежно поцеловал его в нос.

Баки Барнс нравился ему слишком сильно. Ему нравилось, как он выглядит, как он говорит, как сильно его любят друзья, как он целуется. Стив до смерти хотел остаться с Баки наедине и целоваться с ним. На самом деле, когда стемнело, он мог думать только об этом.

• • •

Фейерверк был удивительным. Баки смотрел на это, чувствуя тонкие руки Стива на своих плечах, наслаждаясь тем, как расцветало его лицо, когда Баки шептал «С днем рождения».

— Пойдем, — сказала Наташа, как только фейерверк закончился, и протянула руку Сэму, помогая подняться. — Через десять минут начнется «День независимости», а я до жути хочу попкорна.

— Отлично, — весело сказала Пегги. — Больше всего на свете люблю смотреть, как пришельцы взрывают Нью-Йорк.

Баки рассмеялся и встал, чтобы пойти с ними, но внезапно осел обратно, потому что Стив немедленно обвил его руками за пояс.

— Ты не идешь, — прошептал он с улыбкой. — Мне все еще нужно расплатиться с тобой за то, что не сказал о своем дне рождения.

Восхитительная теплота начала закручиваться в животе Баки, и он ухмыльнулся Стиву, обеими руками зарываясь в его волосы.

— Да? — невинно поинтересовался он, когда все остальные покинули крышу, оставив их вдвоем. — И что, я получу капкейк или что-то другое?

— Нет, — улыбаясь, ответил Стив, сверкая глазами в темноте. — Ты получишь меня.

Сердце Баки стучало, как бешеное, когда Стив поцеловал его, ласково коснувшись губ и проникнув языком в рот. Он чувствовал руки Стива на своих бедрах, и это ощущение заставило его сделать несколько шагов назад, пока он не почувствовал под коленками металлический каркас лежанки, которую Клинт занимал большую часть вечера. Баки тут же опустился в этот шезлонг, и нежный поцелуй пришлось прервать, сожалея о потере ощущения мягких губ Стива на своих.

Баки сел удобнее на разложенной лежанке, и Стив забрался ему на колени, расставив тощие колени вокруг бедер Баки, балансируя на непрочном каркасе из обвитых нитками проводов, которые поддерживали лежанку. Баки обхватил спину Стива и притянул его ближе, но на этот раз Стив не поцеловал его в губы. Он наклонился и с нажимом поцеловал Баки в подбородок, заставляя парня тяжело дышать. Стив мягко прикусил, а после медленно засосал кожу на шее над местом, где бился пульс, на пару секунд. Поцеловал и двинулся дальше. Когда Стив с силой прикусил мочку уха Баки, выпустил и влажно обхватил ее губами, тугая спираль резко закрутилась в паху Барнса, и он громко простонал.

— Стив, — прошептал он, тяжело дыша. — Если ты все еще хочешь «не торопиться», то тебе не стоит продолжать в таком духе.

Теплое дыхание Стива коснулось его уха, когда тот наигранно фыркнул.

— Хорошо?

— Немножко слишком хорошо, — признался Баки, скользя руками под футболку Стива. — Поздравляю, ты нашел единственную вещь, от которой я завожусь супербыстро.

— Я занесу это в каталог позже, — мягко ответил Стив.

Баки был уверен, что от мысли о том, что Стив сохранит эту информацию для следующих свиданий, от того, что следующее свидание вообще будет, его джинсы давили все сильнее.

Дыхание участилось, когда Стив одной рукой зарылся в его волосах, сжимая настолько, чтобы было легко удерживать его голову, уделяя пристальное внимание шее. Пока Стив целовал, вылизывал и оставлял засосы, свободной рукой он шарил под рубашкой Баки, легко царапая ногтями его правый сосок, пока тот не затвердел и Баки рефлекторно не вскинул бедра, вжимаясь в тело Стива.

Легкие толчки стали чаще и сильнее, пока они оба не начали потираться друг о друга. Баки откинул голову на шезлонг, глотая воздух и выстанывая в спокойный ночной воздух. Стив не отрывался от его шеи и горла, и затуманенным похотью разумом Баки мог только догадываться, как будет выглядеть его кожа к концу встречи. Его руки странствовали по спине Стива снизу вверх, поглаживая выступающие позвонки, нежно касаясь торчащих под кожей ребер и острых плеч, и сверху вниз, проникая пальцами под резинку шорт Стива.

Стив благодарно тихо стонал Баки в шею, и от вибраций его голоса по спине Баки бежали мурашки и сладкая дрожь. Ему было жарко, и он был до смешного возбужден от того, что Стив вытворял своим прекрасным ртом, от того напора, который заставлял Баки толкаться навстречу его бедрам каждый раз. Одного, даже легкого, касания члена хватило бы, чтобы Баки спустил в штаны прямо сейчас.

Но, как всегда, все хорошее когда-нибудь кончается, и их резко прервал Клинт, который позвал Баки из-за двери.

— Окей, голубки, ваше время на сегодня вышло. Я заказал такси, и, черт, я не могу себе позволить самостоятельно оплатить его в ночь на 4 Июля. Так что поднимай свою задницу, Барнс!

Баки громко и разочарованно простонал, когда Стив прекратил целовать и они перестали вжиматься друг в друга.

— Дай мне минуту, Бартон, — ответил Баки неестественно натянутым голосом.

Стив сел на его коленях и медленно выдохнул. Он был весь восхитительно порозовевший: румянец спускался от щек ниже, на шею, губы были опухшими и красными.

— Твою мать, — прошептал Стив.

— И это ты мне говоришь, — ответил Баки, со вздохом поднимаясь с шезлонга и улыбаясь, проводя ладонями по рукам Стива. — Я был очень собой доволен.

Стив ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, может, мы найдем место, где сможем закончить начатое, в ближайшее время?

— Я очень на это надеюсь, — вздохнул Баки и потянулся снова поцеловать Стива.

— Барнс, вы там закончите уже и ты выйдешь сюда, или как?! — прокричал Клинт с низа лестницы.

Баки закатил глаза.

— Меня вызывает придурок, — сказал он, заставив Стива рассмеяться.

Прежде чем отпустить Стива и спуститься к Клинту, Баки еще раз поцеловал Роджерса, отчаянно пытаясь прикрыть очевидную эрекцию одной рукой, а другой приводя волосы в порядок. Клинт, когда заметил его, тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Господи, да вы прям как подростки, — пробормотал он.

— Учитывая, что ты знаешь меня с того момента, как я был подростком, я не знаю, как мне тебя понимать, — ответил Баки, ухмыляясь, когда они выходили на улицу.

— Нет, я не имею в виду восемнадцатилетнего снайпера. Я говорю о четырнадцатилетнем перевозбужденном школьнике.

Баки фыркнул, когда они сели в такси и назвали водителю адрес.

— Сможешь ли ты хоть раз просто порадоваться за меня, Бартон? — спросил он с улыбкой.

Клинт повернулся к нему и тяжело вздохнул.

— Я рад за тебя. До тех пор, пока ты не рассказываешь мне каждую блядскую интимную подробность вашей постельной жизни.

Зловещая ухмылка, растянувшаяся на губах Баки, заставила Клинта пожалеть о своих словах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ти-бон стейки - http://primebeef.ru/images/cms/data/cuts/big/t-bone-steak-1174.png это вот такое вот мясцо. это отдельный вид стейка, в котором мясо двух видов разделено т-образной косточкой


	10. Chapter 10

Баки как раз готовил завтрак, когда зазвонил телефон, и ему пришлось отвлечься, чтобы достать его из кармана, едва не уронив на стол.

— Да?

— Джеймс Барнс? — спросил незнакомый женский голос.

— Слушаю.

— Это отель «Блю Хаус», штат Нью-Йорк, — ответила женщина. — Меня проинформировали, что вы оставляли запрос касательно возможности забронировать первый уикенд сентября.

— О! — ответил Баки.

Отель «Блю Хаус» располагался на севере штата и был построен состоятельной русской семьей, которая покинула страну через несколько дней после начала Революции. Отель был прекрасен: выполнен в традиционном русском стиле, с деревянной отделкой и росписью глубоким Императорским синим с белыми акцентами. Этот участок земли был дорогим, а рядом с отелем находились озеро и розовый сад, и Баки никогда в жизни так быстро не влюблялся в потенциальное место проведения торжества. Это место более чем превосходно подошло бы для свадьбы Сэма и Наташи, если бы только было свободно в нужное время.

Он рассказал позвонившей ему женщине о русских корнях его подруги и о торте в виде яйца «Гатчинский дворец», который они решили сделать, и ее голос звучал так, будто она действительно была рада помочь.

— Нужный уикенд свободен, — подтвердила она. — Мы были бы рады, если бы вы смогли приехать и посмотреть, подходит ли вам отель, и, может, взглянуть на варианты меню.

— Это было бы прекрасно. На какой день я могу рассчитывать?

Женщина на секунду замолчала, по-видимому, просматривая календарь.

— На самом деле, — тихо сказала она, — если вы сможете приехать сегодня, я уверена, мы смогли бы разместить вас. В том случае, если у вас есть время. Если нет, то, я думаю, мы можем выбрать другую дату.

— Я смогу сегодня, — быстро ответил Баки. Ему действительно нужно было забронировать место проведения свадьбы как можно быстрее, чтобы Наташа смогла разослать приглашения и отдать ему список гостей. К тому же у него не было срочных планов на сегодня. — Мне нужно пару часов, чтобы добраться до вас.

Баки позвонил в прокатную компанию, услугами которой часто пользовался, и заказал у них элегантный, но неброский черный «мерседес». Не теряя времени в ожидании, принял душ и, потому что на улице все еще было чертовски жарко, надел свои самые легкие брюки и белую рубашку, а после позвонил Стиву.

— Ты сильно занят сегодня? — спросил он, когда Стив ответил на звонок.

— Ну, я думаю, нет. А что?

— Просто мне позвонили из лучшего в мире места для свадьбы и попросили заглянуть к ним сегодня. Ехать туда примерно час, это за городом, так что я решил спросить, не хочешь ли ты присоединиться ко мне.

— Оу, я не знаю, Баки, — ответил Стив немного расстроенно. — Если это за городом, то я не уверен, что могу оставить Пегги одну на весь день…

Послышались звуки борьбы, шипение, а после прозвучал голос Пегги:

— Пегги прекрасно со всем справится. Просто забери его отсюда прямо сейчас.

Баки хмыкнул, поблагодарил ее и сбросил вызов. Спасибо тебе, Пегги Картер.  
~  
Стиву нечасто выпадала возможность взять выходной, при этом не валясь с ног от температуры, поэтому, когда сегодня Пегги буквально вытолкнула его из пекарни, отправив переодеваться, он был очень благодарен ей.

Теперь же он сидел в красивой машине рядом с Баки, чувствуя, как ветер из открытых окон ерошит его волосы, и смеясь над тем, что Баки наизусть знает песню Ники Минаж «Super Bass».

— Как ты это вообще выучил? — ухмыляясь, спросил Стив.

— Я провожу очень много времени на свадьбах! — ответил Баки. — Это способствует тому, чтобы вдоволь наслушаться дешевой поп-музыки.

— Чувак, какой же ты гей, — сказал Стив и, улыбаясь, потряс головой, заставив Баки раскатисто засмеяться. — В твоем айподе есть что-нибудь, кроме Ники Минаж?

— Что не так с Ники?

— Ничего, если ее немного, — ответил Стив. — Но у тебя тут, кажется, весь альбом.

Баки усмехнулся ему, прежде чем наклониться и переключить песню.

— Джордж Эзра больше подходит твоему чувствительному избирательному музыкальному вкусу?

Когда заиграл красивый гитарный трек с фолк-мотивами и бархатным мужским голосом, Стив шумно одобрил выбор. После трех треков он вытащил свой телефон и приобрел альбом в приложении.

— Что ж, я рад, что твой музыкальный вкус не совсем ужасен, — ухмыляясь, сказал он.

— Стиви, я заставлю тебя полюбить Ники Минаж, даже если у меня на это уйдут годы!

Баки улыбался, смотря на дорогу. Стив знал, что Барнс не думает о том, что говорит, это было просто ничего не значащее замечание, но от одной только мысли о том, чтобы провести с Баки годы, у Стива потеплело в груди. Это определенно было одной из тех вещей, ради которых Стив не пожалел бы никаких сил.  
~  
Отель «Блю Хаус» в реальности оказался куда более красивым, чем Баки представлял себе, видя его на картинках в интернете. Им открылась поистине прекрасная картина: здание было выполнено в ярких и благородных красках, лужайка, покрытая сочной зеленой травой, вела к широкому, уходящему вдаль уединенному озеру, по которому плавали, счастливо крякая, утки.

Внутри все тоже было на должном уровне: пол выложен из простой древесины, лестницу, ведущую наверх, обрамляли изящно изогнутые перила, а стены и мелкие детали интерьера красиво сочетали в себе голубые, кремовые, серые, бордовые и золотые тона. Керамические плитки на полу в вестибюле были оригинально украшены узором. Особый уют помещению придавал открытый камин, а спальни поражали настоящей роскошью. Все было настолько великолепно, что Баки не находил слов

— Да, мы выбираем этот отель, — сказал он Тане, строго одетой женщине, с которой разговаривал по телефону. Она провела их по всему зданию, устроив экскурсию и рассказав всю историю этого места. — Он просто идеален.

— Отлично, — улыбнулась она. — Я просила шеф-повара приготовить примерное меню. Не хотите поесть на террасе у озера?

— Что ты об этом думаешь, Стиви?

Все это время Стив молчал, широко раскрытыми глазами рассматривая окружающую обстановку, наслаждаясь видом восхитительной архитектуры и украшений интерьера и время от времени скользя рукой по затейливо декорированной деревянными деталями бархатной обивке. Он повернулся к Баки и, улыбнувшись, взял его за руку, переплетая пальцы.

— Я думаю, будет здорово, — тихо сказал он.

Его ладонь была прохладной, несмотря на дневную жару, и Баки чувствовал безмерное счастье, когда они следовали за Таней к террасе.

— Итак, ваша свадьба будет в первую субботу сентября, да? — спросила она, улыбаясь им обоим.

Стив и Баки переглянулись, посмотрели на сплетенные руки и рассмеялись.

— О нет, это не наша свадьба, — весело сказал Баки. — Это свадьба наших друзей, я их свадебный менеджер, а он — их кондитер.

— Ох, — ответила Таня, немного краснея. — Прошу прощения. Я просто предположила…

— Все в порядке, — дружелюбно сказал Стив, улыбаясь. — Мы встречаемся, но не так долго, чтобы планировать нашу свадьбу.

Баки ухмыльнулся и осторожно толкнул Стива плечом. Он не знал почему, но ему было приятно, что Таня ошиблась и приняла их за обрученных. Слова Стива тоже тронули Баки. Всего один месяц и четыре свидания — а Стив уже говорит «наша свадьба» вместо «свадьба». Намек на то, что Стив, возможно, видел свое будущее с Баки, перепутал мысли Барнса и заставил его сердце биться чаще. И ему пришлось сказать самому себе, что не стоит придавать словам такое большое значение. Баки уже понял, что обожает Стива, что хочет и дальше видеть его, узнавать о нем что-то новое и засыпать, чувствуя на себе вес этого маленького, хрупкого тела.

Они ехали сюда в приятной тишине, слушая музыку на айподе Баки, и Стив дразнил его за попадающиеся песни. Все выглядело так, будто они оба делали это годами, — это было что-то новое, но приятное. И поверить в то, что они вместе по-настоящему, было легко.

Примерные блюда оказались вкусными, и Баки долго выбирал конечный вариант, постоянно отвлекаясь, потому что Стив, совершенно не невинно улыбаясь, кормил его кусочками лакомств. Все это могло бы быть личным свиданием — вкусный ужин с вином у озера в прекрасном отеле и приятный солнечный день в Нью-Йорке.

В итоге Баки определился с набором закусок и основных блюд, а выбор десертов оставил на Стива, который был счастлив поделиться своим мнением. Они отдали меню с выбранными блюдами Тане и снова расположились за столиком с принесенной бутылкой ледяного «Пино Гриджио», нежась в теплых лучах закатного солнца.

— Это место просто обалденное, — счастливо вздохнул Баки. — Я имею в виду, что оно круто выглядело на картинке, но в реальности все еще лучше. Нат определенно будет в восторге.

Стив усмехнулся.

— В этой свадьбе есть хоть что-нибудь для Сэма или все делается для Наташи?

— Сэм хочет свинговую группу, — фыркнул Баки, — но вообще он рад, если Наташе нравится, а она сказала мне делать то, что хочу я. Поэтому мы здесь.

Он поднял свой бокал и сделал глоток, смотря на улыбающегося Стива.

— Как давно ты знаком с Наташей?

— С восемнадцати лет, — ответил Баки.

— Она не распространяется о своей жизни до переезда. Я знаю, что вам нельзя говорить о «Бойцовском клубе», но она никогда не упоминала о своей семье.

— Потому что у нее ее нет, — сказал ему Баки. — Ее родители были чем-то вроде Русской Мафии. Ей пришлось начать самостоятельную жизнь очень рано. Большинство гостей — это родственники Сэма, у него их предостаточно.

Стив улыбнулся и отпил немного вина.

— Она моя семья, — сказал он тихо, и Баки улыбнулся ему.

— Для меня тоже.

— Нат, Сэм и Пегги — это вся моя семья. Они, ну, вроде как следят за тем, чтобы я не умер от своего трудоголизма и чтобы не забывал принимать лекарства. Они присматривают за мной, когда я болею…

Баки выгнул бровь.

— А ты часто болеешь?

— О да, — удрученно улыбнулся Стив. — Список моих болезней длиной с мою руку!

— Целый список? — бесцветно спросил Баки.

Стив рассмеялся, прежде чем сделать большой глоток вина и поставить бокал на место.

— У меня астма, но об этом ты уже знаешь, — он загнул один палец. — Еще у меня злокачественная анемия, то есть нехватка витамина В12. Если бы я родился семьдесят лет назад, это меня убило бы, потому что они понятия не имели, как получать витамин, не съедая ежедневно полфунта сырой печени. О проблемах со слухом ты тоже знаешь. У меня легкий сколиоз, плоскостопие, шумы в сердце. И, до кучи, я страдаю от высокого давления…

— Охренеть! — воскликнул Баки, пораженный таким количеством заболеваний.

— Да, чаще всего именно так и реагируют, — ответил Стив с улыбкой.

— Ты должен быть суперчеловеком, чтобы жить со всем этим.

Стив рассмеялся. Баки не мог поверить, что кто-то мог иметь столько проблем и при этом оставаться самым прекрасным человеком на планете. Неудивительно, что Стив был таким маленьким и хрупким на вид.

— Неа, — наконец сказал Стив. — Меня просто окружают хорошие люди, которые заботятся обо мне.

— Ты на самом деле восхитительный, — возразил Баки. — Мне плевать, если ты мне не веришь. Я убежден, что ты удивителен, потому что у тебя так много проблем, которые могли бы тебе помешать, но ты не даешь им сломать себя.

Стив улыбнулся ему и допил вино, прежде чем наклониться за бутылкой.

— Хочешь еще? — спросил он.

— Черт… — ответил Баки, внезапно осознавая, что он пил вино, а они приехали сюда на машине. — Как много я выпил?

— Эмм… три.

— Черт! — повторил он. — Мы же приехали сюда. Я выпил больше, чем следовало, я не могу отвезти нас домой.

Стив молча смотрел на него несколько секунд, а после его губы растянулись в кокетливую улыбку.

— Ну если ты не можешь отвезти нас, я полагаю, мы застряли здесь.

Баки поднял брови.

— Полагаю, что так.

Он смотрел, как Стив поставил свой бокал на стол и встал, обходя стол и протягивая Баки руку.

— Ну и… Не хочешь ли ты проверить комнаты? В исследовательских целях, конечно же.

— Кажется, ты знаешь больше меня, Стиви.  
~

На середине лестницы, ведущей к комнатам, Стив остановился на ступеньку выше, чем Баки, чтобы поцеловать его, наслаждаясь тем, как руки Барнса тут же притянули его ближе. Баки резко выдохнул ему в губы, и Стив соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не ждал этого весь день. Поцелуй получился со вкусом свежего «Пино Гриджио» и сладкого крем-брюле, которое Стив выбрал для свадебного меню.

Ему нравилось целоваться с Баки. То, как он обхватывал нижнюю губу на секунду дольше, чем верхнюю, сводило Стива с ума, и он неохотно оторвался от Баки, чтобы быстро преодолеть последние метры до комнаты и остаться с ним наедине.

Баки улыбался ему, и когда они наконец вошли в комнату и закрыли дверь на замок, Стив потянулся к нему, подходя ближе и руками упираясь по обе стороны от него.

— Я так сильно хотел остаться наедине с тобой все эти две недели, — выдохнул он, нежно касаясь края челюсти Баки губами. Стив мог почувствовать, как дыхание Барнса на мгновение замерло.

— У тебя получилось? — прошептал Баки.

— М-м-м, — ответил Стив. Господи, Баки пах просто прекрасно — летом Нью-Йорка и немного парфюмом, и это кружило Стиву голову. — Я пытался придумать, как бы затащить тебя в постель, и эта ситуация кажется прекрасной возможностью.

Баки подавился воздухом, когда Стив легко сжал губами его челюсть и опустил руки на его талию. Подняв голову, Стив почувствовал слабость в коленях от того, как Баки смотрел на него — чуть приоткрыв рот и часто дыша, а зрачки практически затопили радужку.

— Мы все еще не торопимся? — мягко спросил Барнс.

— Мы можем сказать, что начали строить наши отношения? — предположил Стив, опасливо прикусив губу. Он торопился, забыв себя и надеясь, что Баки чувствовал то же самое.

Баки снова обвил руками талию Стива, ладонями нежно, почти нерешительно скользя по изгибу спины.

— Не бойся дотронуться до меня, если ты этого хочешь, — тихо сказал Стив. — Я довольно хилый, но не сломаюсь, если ты дашь волю рукам.

Баки вздохнул и неожиданно переместил ладони ниже, на бедра Стива, легко подхватывая его и заставляя задохнуться от приятного удивления.

— Мне нравится делать шаги навстречу, — сказал он, когда Стив ногами обвил его талию и зарылся руками в мягкие волосы.

Роджерс часто дышал, пока Баки нес его к кровати и, упершись одним коленом в матрас, нежно укладывал его. Баки сверху смотрел на него так, будто Стив был самым лучшим человеком, когда-либо оказывавшимся в его кровати, и Стив чувствовал, как румянец заливает щеки, опускаясь по шее на грудь. Он мягко дернул Баки за волосы, притягивая к себе, чтобы поцеловать, тут же неторопливо скользя языком между его приоткрытых губ и ногами прижимая тела ближе друг к другу.

Они целовались медленно, но страстно, пальцами ловко расстегивая пуговицы на рубашках, чтобы поскорее коснуться горячей кожи руками. Баки скользнул губами ниже, ведя по шее и мягко всасывая кожу, заставляя Стива громко стонать, а потом снова завладел его ртом.

Баки не делал ничего, чтобы двинуться дальше, и Стив вдруг осознал, что тот ждет его указаний — он ждал, пока Стив уверит его, что все в порядке, задаст темп и скажет, что делать дальше. И Стив соврал бы, сказав, что это не заставляло его чувствовать себя сильным и влиятельным.

— Мне кажется, на нас слишком много одежды, — пробормотал он между поцелуями, и Баки остановился, отстраняясь и осматривая их с головы до ног. Было очевидно, что они возбуждены, и натянутые брюки этого не скрывали.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал с этим? — хрипло спросил Баки.

Стив улыбнулся.

— Ну, я говорил, что хочу, чтобы ты разделся.

Баки улыбнулся в ответ, становясь на колени, и Стив буквально впился в него взглядом, внимательно следя, как тот одной рукой расстегивает его джинсы, а другой — свои. Стив неловко освободился из своих джинсов, сосредоточенно наблюдая за тем, как Баки спустил свои брюки и его красиво изогнутый член выскочил из одежды, легко шлепаясь о подтянутый живот.

В последний раз, когда они были вместе, Стив был слишком взвинчен, возбужден и пьян, чтобы заметить, как прекрасно тело Баки — загорелое и подтянутое, с восхитительным членом, от вида которого рот Стива наполнился слюной.

— Иди сюда, — мягко приказал он, приподнимаясь на кровати, чтобы залезть под покрывало.

Баки внимательно следил за каждым его движением и теперь медленно заполз к нему. Стив хотел каждый миллиметр этого прекрасного тела рядом с собой, и он притянул Баки к себе в ту же секунду, как они вдвоем оказались под прохладным покрывалом. Он заботливо смотрел на лицо Баки, слушая, как его дыхание учащается от того, что Роджерс ведет рукой ниже по животу, и чувствуя, как он толкается в его ладонь, которой Стив обхватил основание члена.

— Так нормально? — прошептал он.

Баки почти задыхался, кивая ему.

— Это лучше, чем нормально, — выдохнул он. — Теперь я думаю, что мечтал об этом уже давно.

— Хорошо, — ответил Стив, беря свободную руку Баки и приглашающе кладя ее себе на низ живота. Другой рукой он медленно двигал вверх-вниз, наслаждаясь ощущением твердого члена в ладони, мягкой, влажной плоти под пальцами и вздохами Баки. — Я тоже.

Стив мягко простонал, когда Баки наконец обхватил его член рукой и жаркое тепло от прикосновения ударило в низ живота. Они двигались медленно, в одном ритме, и дыхание с каждым движением становилось тяжелее. Стив так сильно хотел Баки, хотел слышать его стоны, хотел трахнуть его, что просто не мог себя контролировать. Все шло просто прекрасно: твердая и теплая рука Баки на его члене правильно двигалась вниз, чтобы нежно обхватить яички, чуть оттянув их, а после снова скользнуть вверх, пока Стив делал то же для Баки.

— Должен признаться, Роджерс, — пробормотал Баки, ведя носом по шее Стива, пока тот медленно проворачивал запястье, лаская головку, и снова вел рукой вниз, — твое признание в том, что ты хотел мне подрочить, довольно сильно заводит.

— Я думал не только об этом, — признался Стив, зарываясь свободной рукой в волосы Баки и чуть потягивая прядки.

— Нет?

— Честно говоря, я думал о многих вещах, которые бы заставили тебя выкрикивать мое имя, как в первый раз.

Он нежно скользнул рукой к основанию члена Баки, и тот громко простонал Стиву в шею, сильнее сжимая ладонь на его члене.

— Я не вру, Стиви, — ответил он. — Чем грубее ты будешь, тем больше мне понравится.

— Да? — выдохнул Стив. — Расскажи мне.

Баки резко выдохнул, когда Стив обхватил чуть сильнее и немного увеличил темп, наслаждаясь частым дыханием Баки и дрожью в его голосе.

— Мне нравится, когда меня вжимают в диван, несильно толкают на кровать. Мне нравится быть нужным, подчиненным… Твою мать, Стив, это обалденно.

— Тебе понравилось, когда я развернул тебя и заставил опуститься вниз? — хрипло спросил Роджерс, снова лаская головку члена и скользя рукой вниз.

— Да, — выдохнул Баки, упираясь лбом в плечо Стива. — Мне чертовски понравилось, Стив. Я кончил, даже не касаясь себя, потому что ты трахал меня так правильно и жестко…

Стив определенно мог кончить только от слов Баки, чувствуя, как тот двигает бедрами, толкаясь в его руку. Ему нравилось слушать его голос, чувствовать огонь в венах и снова и снова представлять все это в голове — все те вещи, которые он мог сделать, которые Баки непременно бы понравились.

— Это звучало круто, — промурчал Стив. — Слышать, как ты просишь быть быстрее, жестче, глубже, ощущать, какой ты тугой внутри… Баки, я не хотел останавливаться…

— Я тоже не хотел, чтобы ты останавливался… Господи, я так близко…

Стив начал двигать рукой быстрее, сухое трение заставляло кожу гореть, и ему стоило бы ослабить хватку, чтобы не причинить Баки боль.

— Видеть, как член исчезает внутри…

— Твою мать…

— И слышать, как ты выкрикиваешь мое имя, кончая прямо на пол…

— Стив… Блядь…

— Прямо как сейчас ты собираешься спустить мне в руку.

Баки зарылся Стиву в волосы, вскрикнув, уперся лицом в его плечо и прогнулся в спине, пока все его тело била дрожь от оргазма, пока он мокро и горячо изливался Стиву в ладонь. Стив громко простонал Баки в волосы, переставая двигать рукой, хотя у него самого член все еще болезненно ныл из-за желанной разрядки, но Баки по-прежнему не отпускал его, хоть и тоже не шевелил рукой. Роджерс торопливо вытер ладонь об однотонную хлопковую простынь, прежде чем нежно провести по напряженной спине Баки, пока тот еще дрожал от нахлынувшей волны удовольствия.

— А ты, Стив? — наконец поинтересовался Баки, медленно касаясь головки одним пальцем. — Ты только актив или тебе нравится и в нижней позиции?

Ослепительная вспышка пронзила все тело, закрутившись в животе, и он простонал в мягкость волос. Баки плотнее обхватил член ладонью, принимаясь быстро, с нажимом водить по нему рукой, прекрасно зная, что Стиву не понадобится много времени, чтобы кончить.

— Да, — признался Стив, тяжело дыша. — Я думаю, мне бы понравилось ощущать тебя внутри. Медленно, глубоко…

— Я позволю тебе оседлать меня, — прошептал Баки, поднимая голову с плеча Стива и касаясь мочки уха губами. — После того, как я раскрою тебя языком, после того, как ты будешь мокрым, раскрытым и готовым. Только после этого я позволю тебе насадиться на мой член, чувствуя, как ты медленно опускаешься все ниже, позволю тебе взять настолько глубоко, насколько ты хочешь.

— Твою мать, да, — выдохнул Стив, чувствуя, как напряжение все сильнее закручивается в животе и как яйца поджимаются от каждого слова.

— И, Стиви, я обещаю, тебе понравится. Я сделаю тебе очень хорошо, но не дам кончить…

Стив проскулил в ответ. В низу живота все горело и плавилось, потому что Баки продолжал медленно и крепко двигать рукой.

— … когда ты будешь уже готов, когда будет достаточно только одного толчка. Чтобы ты кончил, я выйду из тебя и вставлю в тебя пальцы, и заставляю тебя кончить на пальцах так, что ты просто потеряешь сознание от удовольствия.

— Блядь!

Стив почти отключился, когда теплая волна вдруг накрыла его с головой, дрожью пройдя через все тело. Воздух будто выбило из легких, когда он кончал, до упора вколачиваясь в руку Баки.

Он потерял счет времени всего на несколько секунд, но внезапно осознал, как кровь стучит в ушах, почувствовал, как сдавило легкие, и понял, что рядом с ним никого нет, хотя в руке зажато что-то холодное и пластиковое. С трудом открыв глаза, Стив взглянул вниз и увидел ингалятор.

Баки, виновато улыбаясь, в этот момент забирался обратно в кровать.

— Прости, солнце, — пробормотал он. — Это из-за меня у тебя случился приступ?

— Оно абсолютно точно того стоило, — прохрипел Роджерс, пару раз встряхивая ингалятор, прежде чем вдохнуть, задержать дыхание на пару секунд и повторить снова.

Когда он вновь смог нормально дышать, он оперся на подушки и протянул руку, приглашая Баки лечь рядом, устроив голову на плече.

— Это было очень горячо, — признался Баки, мягко поцеловав Стива во вспотевшую грудь.

— Серьезно?

— Мы ведь сделаем это, да? — спросил он, поворачиваясь и с надеждой смотря на Стива. — Потому что я бы правда очень хотел сделать все то, о чем мы говорили.

Стив прикусил губу и улыбнулся ему, несмотря на выступающий румянец на щеках.

— Я думаю, что-нибудь из этого мы определенно сделаем, — мягко ответил он.

— Отлично, — сказал Баки, снова укладываясь рядом со Стивом, позволяя тому зарыться рукой в его волосах. — Потому что я надеюсь, что ты позволишь мне остаться с тобой на некоторое время.

Стив улыбнулся, отвернувшись.

— Ты можешь оставаться так долго, как хочешь, — тепло ответил он. — Я никуда не уйду.


	11. Chapter 11

Стив дремал на пассажирском сидении, и Баки отчаянно старался не отвлекаться обнаженную шею Стива, которая была видна из-за его неудобной позы.

Им пришлось переночевать в отеле, дожидаясь, пока выветрится алкоголь, и с рассветом выехать обратно домой, чтобы Стив успел помочь Пегги с ранними приготовлениями в пекарне. И вот теперь часы показывали четыре часа утра, и Баки, следя за дорогой, отчаянно хотел обратно в кровать, чтобы обнимать хрупкое тело Стива.

Для Баки прошлый вечер был восхитителен. Баки честно хотел только осмотреть отель, продегустировать предлагаемые угощения и вернуться до наступления темноты. Поэтому предложение Стива сильно удивило его. Стив был действительно самым сексуальным парнем из всех, с кем Баки приходилось встречаться.

Когда он впервые вошел в пекарню, Баки Барнс даже предположить не мог, что тихий, застенчивый кондитер окажется таким… таким… ни разу не тихим и не застенчивым. Пульс Баки шкалил лишь от одной мысли о том, что они делали прошлой ночью, — не то чтобы они делали что-то большее, чем дрочка, но, господи, то, как Стив разговаривал с ним, пока ловкие пальцы вытворяли все эти жутко приятные вещи, просто уносило Баки на вершины блаженства. Не только это, но и еще то, что Баки сам делился со Стивом теми фантазиями, о которых предпочитал думать исключительно наедине с собой. Однако Стиву это понравилось, он был согласен на это, и теперь Баки отчаянно хотелось лишь одного — воплотить все сказанное в жизнь.

Он чувствовал усталость — они не спали почти всю ночь, целуя и лаская друг друга, наслаждаясь каждым ленивым и медленным прикосновением и стараясь сильно не увлекаться. Баки не мог перестать думать о том, как он довел Стива до оргазма, из-за которого у того случился приступ астмы. Но если Барнс ляжет спать, как только окажется дома, то Стиву придется идти на работу. Поэтому Баки не будил его, позволяя досыпать по дороге домой, пока они не доехали до пекарни. Стив проснулся тут же, едва Баки выключил зажигание.

— Доброе утро, Спящая Красавица, — прошептал Баки, нежно улыбаясь, пока Стив медленно открывал глаза и пытался сфокусироваться.

— Мы дома? — тихонько спросил тот.

Баки легко хмыкнул.

— Ну, ты да. А мне все еще нужно возвращаться на Манхэттен.

Он смотрел, как Стив потягивается и зевает, слыша, как хрустят его хрупкие позвонки. На улице по-прежнему было темно, и оранжевый свет фонарей придавал светлым волосам Стива нежный абрикосовый оттенок. Он сонно улыбнулся Баки.

— Мне очень понравился вчерашний день, — прошептал он.

Баки улыбнулся ему и, перегнувшись, взял его за руку, переплетая пальцы.

— Мне тоже.

— Повторим?

— Какую именно часть?

Стив улыбнулся шире, сел, выпрямляясь, и наклонился к Баки. Он смотрел на него своими яркими голубыми глазами, обрамленными густыми черными ресницами, и Баки почувствовал, как сердце снова учащает ритм. Это было сумасшествием — так реагировать на этого тощего потрясающего парня, но Баки ничего не мог с собой сделать, поддаваясь его чарам. Стив наклонился еще ближе, на мгновение прикасаясь к губам Баки.

— Все, — прошептал Стив и мягко поцеловал его.

Баки тихо простонал в поцелуй, свободной рукой зарываясь в волосы Стива и притягивая его ближе. Он растворялся в поцелуях Стива, в том, как тот целовал его, будто делал это всю жизнь, скользя языком внутрь и на мгновение касаясь нёба, но тут же двигаясь обратно. Стив дразнил его, и, господи, Баки сходил от этого с ума.

Прежде чем Баки понял, Стив уже перебрался со своего сидения к нему на колени, мягко ведя руками по его животу.

— Что ты творишь? — пробормотал Баки, когда Стив переместился губами ниже, проходясь по краю челюсти, оставляя невесомые поцелуи и заставляя Барнса судорожно глотать воздух в попытке вдохнуть.

Стив не ответил, и все, что Баки мог сделать, чтобы остановить его, — это обнять его за поясницу и немного потянуть за волосы. Баки положил голову на подголовник и громко простонал, когда Стив губами коснулся мочки уха, прикусывая и лаская языком.

— С-стив?

— М-м-м?

— Ты помнишь, что я тебе говорил про уши?

Стив втянул мочку уха, и волна тепла прошла по всему телу Баки, концентрируясь в животе, заставляя рефлекторно вскинуть бедра. Баки рыкнул и немного сильнее сжал руку в волосах Стива.

Стив промямлил что-то невразумительное, чуть смыкая зубы.

И у Баки уже твердо стояло.

— Стив, мы в машине, — в отчаянье сказал он.

— Да.

— Кто-нибудь может увидеть.

— Возможно, — прошептал Роджерс, теплым дыханием лаская ухо Баки.

Его тонкие пальцы двинулись ниже, прошлись по ширинке и сжали образовавшуюся выпуклость. Баки толкнулся бедрами снова и застонал, когда Стив вновь втянул в рот мочку уха, не прекращая двигать рукой.

— Господи, ты монстр… — выдохнул Барнс, медленно осознавая, что все это реально — Стив на его коленях ласкает его через брюки в арендованной машине в пять часов утра, и это было горячо, грязно и просто прекрасно.

Он почувствовал, как Стив улыбнулся, когда снова сжал ухо губами, прежде чем вновь прикусить и вобрать мочку в рот. Баки даже не пытался сдерживать стоны, он раз за разом вскидывал бедра навстречу руке Стива, чувствуя, как восхитительное тепло закручивается в животе узлом.

Все было быстро, слишком быстро, и Барнс простонал Стиву в плечо, понимая, что вот-вот спустит в штаны, как какой-то тринадцатилетний подросток, и что ему это нравится. А через мгновение он уже чувствовал нарастающую дрожь и накрывающий с головой оргазм, стараясь скрыть свой крик, уткнувшись в рубашку Стива и сжав пальцы в его волосах.

Он часто дышал, а Стив, наконец, оставил его ухо в покое и мягко поцеловал его в подбородок. Когда тот отстранился, то выглядел абсолютно довольным собой.

— Прости, — невинно сказал он. — Кажется, я немного увлекся прощальным поцелуем.

— Ты так считаешь? — выдохнул Баки. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что мне теперь придется ехать домой в таком состоянии?

— Я точно уверен, что ты справишься с этим, — ответил Стив, ухмыляясь.

Баки счастливо вздохнул и притянул Стива к себе, упираясь лбом в его.

— Ты невероятен.

Стив фыркнул.

— Замолчи.

— Ты правда такой, — настойчиво продолжил он. — Ты абсолютно невероятен. И ты только что заставил меня кончить в штаны, как какого-то малолетку.

Стив откинул голову и рассмеялся, громко и счастливо, и это было лучшее, что Баки когда-либо слышал. Он улыбнулся.

— И это знание поможет мне пережить этот день, когда я буду падать от усталости, — ответил Стив.

— Уверен, Пегги отпустит тебя пораньше, если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком.

— Я всегда хороший мальчик.

— Ну, я точно знаю, что это утверждение не верно.

Стив язвительно улыбнулся уголком губ, а после резко подался вперед, жестко целуя Баки, обнимая его за шею и прижимаясь ближе. Баки жадно вздохнул, когда тот отстранился.

— Это все из-за тебя, — прошептал Роджерс. — До того, как ты вошел в мою пекарню, я был абсолютно хорошим мальчиком.

— В таком случае я очень рад, что вошел в твою пекарню и испортил тебя.

Стив поцеловал его вновь, медленнее и мягче на этот раз. И с тяжелым вздохом отстранился.

— Мне нужно принять душ и проснуться перед работой.

— Хорошо, — промурчал Баки, скользя руками по обнаженным рукам Стива.

Стив еще на мгновение задержался у него на коленях, а после потянулся и открыл дверь с водительской стороны, выбираясь наружу. Тепло его тела быстро исчезло, и Баки остался сидеть в машине в грязных штанах, чувствуя, как сперма неприятно стекает по коже. Это было ужасно, и он скривил губы, отчего Стив снова рассмеялся.

— Езжай осторожно, ладно? — сказал он, мягко целуя Баки в щеку. — И позвони мне потом.

— Конечно, — ответил Баки с улыбкой, когда Стив закрыл дверь автомобиля.

Он смотрел, как Роджерс подходит к зданию, расправляя плечи, и входит в пекарню. Барнс улыбнулся и встряхнул головой. Он влюблялся в Стива быстро и прочно и был абсолютно этим доволен. Он был стопроцентно уверен.

• • •

Стив был вынужден дрочить в душе. Едва войдя в квартиру, он скинул вещи, немедленно встал под душ, включил воду на полную и с удовольствием сжал свой член. Воспоминания о стонах и всхлипах Баки все еще ярко горели в его памяти, и ему хватило пары минут, чтобы кончить, пачкая кафельную стену душевой.

Раньше, как он и сказал Баки, он был хорошим мальчиком. Ни с кем до встречи с ним Стив так себя не вел — что-то в этом парне заставляло Стива буквально сходить с ума. И ему нравилось это, нравилась эта часть себя, дремавшая б **о** льшую часть его жизни и проснувшаяся только от улыбки этого шикарного свадебного менеджера с его красивыми глазами и чудесными морщинками в их уголках.

Стив вымылся и быстро оделся, запив таблетки апельсиновым соком прямо из бутылки, а после поспешил в пекарню. Пегги уже была там. Первый утренний хлеб уже пекся в печи, а сдобное тесто было скручено в нужную форму для булочек. Стив завязал фартук и вымыл руки, прежде чем принялся за смешивание ингредиентов для кекса.

— Доброе утро, — весело сказал он.

— Доброе, — ответила Пегги, слишком заботливо смотря на него. — Ты, наверное, вернулся вчера слишком поздно. Я не слышала, как ты приехал.

Стив взвешивал масло и не мог не улыбнуться.

— Ну… Это потому, что я вернулся домой час назад.

Пегги прекратила лепить булочки и повернулась к нему, чуть приоткрыв рот.

— Я думала, вы вроде как решили не торопиться, — скептически произнесла она.

— Так и есть, — уверенно сказал Стив. — Мы медленно идем к… этому.

— К этому?

— Да, к этому.

— К тому, что было на вашем первом свидании?

— Да.

— К тому, как ты жестко взял его на ковре в его квартире?

— Да, я планирую как-нибудь повторить это.

Пегги фыркнула и рассмеялась, прежде чем вернуться к своей выпечке и продолжить лепить из теста булочки.

— Знаешь что, Стив? Мы знакомы уже семь лет, а ты все еще удивляешь меня.

Стив улыбнулся и добавил сахар к маслу, включив миксер.

— Шутка в том, Пегги, что я все еще удивляю самого себя.

— Да уж, это забавно, — ответила она, смеясь.

Стив кивнул, выключая миксер и взвешивая муку. Он добавил туда яйца и снова включил прибор, прежде чем резко обернуться к Пегги.

— Я ведь не идиот, правда? — спросил он.

— Ты о чем?

— О том, что я так откровенно счастлив и, возможно, почти по уши влюблен в человека, которого едва знаю?

Пегги снова прекратила движения и медленно развернулась, пару секунд взглядом что-то выискивая в его лице, а после улыбаясь.

— Нет, ты не идиот, — сказала она.

— Отлично, — ответил Стив со вздохом. — Потому что я уже начал переживать.

— Никогда не переживай о том, что делает тебя счастливым, Стив.

Он улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул. Мнение Пегги было важным для него, и то, что она поддерживала его, значительно облегчало груз на его плечах. А еще он признался, кажется, впервые, что может влюбиться. Правда, понял это Стив примерно после второй партии кексов.


	12. Chapter 12

— Черт… Нет… Блядь, ну нет! Господи, это страшно! — пробормотал Баки, уткнувшись лицом в худое лицо Стива.

Воскресенье было единственным полным выходным днем у Стива и Пегги, и на этой неделе Роджерс проводил его с Баки в тридцати минутах езды от пекарни — на показе нуарного хоррора в маленьком независимом кинотеатре. В этот раз показывали фильм 1954 года — «Тварь из Черной Лагуны», и Баки выглядел действительно напуганным.

— Издеваешься? — выдохнул Стив. — Ты же бывший спецназовец, снайпер. Бога ради, ты серьезно боишься всех этих монстров?

Баки медленно поднял голову, снова глядя на экран.

— Мне не нравятся его глаза, — прошептал он. — Они заставляют меня нервничать. Стив, прекрати.

Стив только фыркнул, когда Баки тихо взвизгнул и практически запрыгнул к нему на колени, увидев Тварь снова. Он вновь уткнулся лицом Стиву в плечо, и тот усмехнулся, притягивая парня к себе и успокаивающе гладя по голове.

— Не волнуйся, малыш, я спасу тебя от страшного большого монстра, — прошептал он.

— Я не знаю, почему позволяю тебе говорить все это, — пробормотал Баки Стиву в рубашку.

Он держался за Роджерса немного слишком сильно и вздрагивал на каждой сцене с монстром, которым на самом деле был парень в маскировочном костюме, но Стиву нравилось это, потому что так он мог провести пару часов в темноте, обнимая Баки за плечи и оставляя невесомые поцелуи на макушке, наслаждаясь мягкостью волос и их легким кокосовым ароматом.

Стив обнял его крепче и постарался не смеяться каждый раз, когда Баки пищал, как мышка, и отворачивался от экрана. Баки выдохнул с облегчением, только когда фильм закончился и включили свет.

— Я поверить не могу, что тебе реально было страшно, — рассмеялся Роджерс.

— Стив, подобная фигня являлась мне в кошмарах, когда мне было восемь. Да, твою мать, это стремно.

Он только рассмеялся громче и взял Баки за руку, пока они шли к метро.

На улице стояла пасмурная погода, и все небо было противно серым. Было душно, а воздух казался спертым, как будто небеса в любой момент могли обрушить бурю на тихие улицы. Стив изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на тяжелые облака, не думать о них, пока они с Баки ждали поезд. Барнс стоял позади него, обнимая за талию и положив подбородок на макушку. Стив прижался к нему, все еще ухмыляясь.

— Так и чего же еще боится такой сильный парень вроде тебя? Только жалких монстров из старых фильмов?

Баки нежно встряхнул Стива, выражая недовольство. Тот рассмеялся, понимая, что ему нравится толкаться с Баки.

— Пауков, — ответил Барнс. — Не всех — только тех, у которых большое тело и маленькие длинные лапки. Они меня пугают.

— Ты боишься пауков?

— Только больших с тонкими лапками!

Стив усмехнулся и провел ладонью по обнаженному предплечью Баки.

— А еще?

— Беспричинного скрипа на лестнице посреди ночи. Это стремно.

Стив рассмеялся снова и развернулся, обнаружив, что Баки широко улыбается. Стив обнял его и улыбнулся в ответ, не думая о том, что кто-то мог их увидеть.

— У тебя самые странные и нелогичные фобии.

— Потому они и нелогичные, — возразил Баки. (честно, я сама не втыкаю, что должна была значить эта фраза — Видимо, это значит, что фобии его являются нелогичными именно потому, что они странные ХDD)

Стив вздохнул и потянулся за поцелуем.

— Что если я скажу тебе, что боюсь идти домой один? — игриво прошептал он Баки в губы.

Брови Баки взметнулись вверх.

— В таком случае я буду должен тебя проводить.

— Ух ты, — ответил Стив. — Я встречаюсь с идеальным джентльменом.

— Ну, почти идеальным.

Стив снова рассмеялся и легко толкнул Баки, на что тот только обратно притянул его к себе.

— Кроме того, — продолжил Барнс, чмокнув Стива в макушку, когда подъехал вагон метро, — я бы не хотел, чтобы ты снова нарвался на кого-нибудь из плохих бруклинских парней.

— Но ты тоже один из них, — счастливо прошептал Стив.

— Да, — ответил Баки, отпуская Стива, только чтобы тот сел на свободное место, и опустился рядом с ним, закидывая руку на его плечо. Стив устроил голову на его плече и улыбался, слушая, что Баки говорит ему. — Но я остаюсь джентльменом.

Стив поймал себя на мысли, что ему нравятся прикосновения Баки, нравится его нежность. Он никогда не видел ничего такого в публичном проявлении чувств, хотя сам при этом чувствовал себя чертовски неудобно, но Баки не напрягал своим вниманием. Он не пытался засосать Стива на виду у всех пассажиров или облапать, как делает большинство парочек. Баки просто был… обычным. Он обнимал Стива за плечо, переплетя с ним пальцы. Стив опирался на него. И все это было правильным выражением их чувств. Ничего лишнего. Стив мог бы привыкнуть к этому.

Они надеялись, что дождь не пойдет до тех пор, пока они не доберутся до дома, но гроза началась буквально за минуту до того, как они приехали на станцию. Стив выглянул на улицу, когда они вышли из метро и спустились вниз. Крупные капли дождя быстро превращали тротуары в реки.

— Мы промокнем, — проворчал Стив.

— Ты сможешь бежать? — спросил Баки.

Станция находилась в паре кварталов от пекарни — они, поторопившись, могли бы добраться до дома за считанные минуты. Стив бежал так быстро, как мог, хотя ему казалось, что Баки просто тащит его, пока они шлепали по лужам, промокая под дождем. Вода набралась в обувь и носки, принеся противное чувство сырости. К тому моменту, когда они наконец добежали до пекарни, рубашка Стива была мокрой насквозь, просвечивая и прилипнув к телу. Он достал ключ из кармана, и они быстро преодолели последние метры до квартиры Стива.

— Господи боже, — сказал Баки, убирая мокрые волосы с лица. — Я не попадал под такой дождь уже несколько лет!

— Я знаю, — задумчиво ответил Стив.

Баки был таким же мокрым, как и он сам, разве что Роджерс больше походил на мокрую крысу. В отличие от удушливо жаркой улицы, в квартире было прохладно, и Стив задрожал в тот же момент, как промокшая одежда начала остывать. Он обнял себя за плечи и закрыл дверь ногой. Баки обернулся.

— Солнце, ты дрожишь, — воскликнул он, тут же подходя к нему и нежно растирая замерзшие руки.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Стив, слабо улыбаясь, но Баки только потряс головой.

— Да ладно. Нужно снять с тебя мокрую одежду.

— Тебе бы только раздеть меня, — парировал Стив, позволяя Баки взять себя за руку и отвести в ванную. Барнс усмехнулся и взял несколько полотенец.

— Каюсь, виноват, — ответил он.

Стив стоял спокойно, позволяя Баки расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашке и стянуть мокрую одежду, прежде чем вытереть плечи полотенцем. Он видел, как Баки берет другое полотенце и нежно вытирает его влажные волосы. Барнс был сосредоточен, это читалось в его лице, а капельки воды соскальзывали с мокрых прядей, скатываясь по лицу. Стив никогда никому в этом не признается, но он наслаждался каждой минутой, когда Баки заботился о нем.

С брюками он справился сам, пока Баки легко избавлялся от собственной одежды, стоя рядом в тесном пространстве ванной комнаты. Стив не мог перестать смотреть на отчетливо видные мышцы на спине и на руках, которые каждый раз так приятно обнимали его. Баки поймал его взгляд и ухмыльнулся, развешивая одежду на веревку.

— Нравится, Роджерс?

Стив почувствовал, как загорелись щеки, и аккуратно толкнул Баки в плечо, прежде чем сильнее завернуться в полотенце. У Баки было потрясающее тело, и Стив прекрасно осознавал свои недостатки.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал он, но все равно улыбнулся, когда Баки подошел к нему и стянул с волос полотенце, наклоняясь, чтобы мягко поцеловать его.

— Брось, солнце. Надо согреть тебя.

Стив не смог скрыть радостную улыбку, когда Баки приподнял его, заставляя обвить руками шею, а ногами — бедра. Он прижал его ближе к себе, и Стив позволил отнести себя в гостиную, где Баки лег на диван, а Роджерс растянулся на нем. Баки стащил одеяло, висевшее на спинке, и накрыл им Стива, подоткнув края.

Стив счастливо вздохнул. Его голова покоилась на груди Баки, и он чувствовал исходившее от парня тепло, пока тот ласково гладил его по спине и осторожно целовал волосы. До этого ему никогда не нравилось попадать под дождь, но если после Баки будет согревать его вот так, Стив будет счастлив делать это хоть каждый день.

— Ты в порядке? — прошептал Баки, легко перебирая прядки волос Стива пальцами.

— М-м-м, — сонно ответил Стив, обнимая Баки за талию. — Я идеально.

Он снова довольно вздохнул и закрыл глаза, позволяя теплоте Баки и одеяла накрыть себя с головой.

— Да, ты идеальный.

Стив мог поклясться, что именно это ответил Баки до того, как он окончательно заснул.

• • •

Баки задремал, слушая размеренное дыхание Стива. У них было замечательное свидание, несмотря на то, что старый хоррор напугал его почти до смерти и что они попали под грозу, разыгравшуюся на улице и продолжавшуюся до сих пор. Из-за нее Баки и проснулся.

Он все еще лежал на диване в квартире Стива, и Стив лежал рядом, но что-то было не так. Только через минуту Баки осознал, что Стив дрожит и тяжело дышит.

— Стив?

Тот не ответил. Баки сел, чувствуя подступающую панику от того, что Стив не шевельнулся, но вяло сдвинулся с места от движений. Его лицо горело и блестело от пота, и Баки даже не нужно было касаться его лба, чтобы понять, что у него температура.

— Стив? Солнце, вставай, — сказал он, осторожно тряся Стива за плечо. В ответ он получил только слабое бормотание и ничего больше. И теперь Баки действительно запаниковал. Раньше он никогда не сталкивался с подобным. Он даже не знал, что температура может подняться так быстро.

Он поднялся резко, но аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить Стива, и кинулся к двери. Ему оставалось только одно — надеяться, что Наташа и Сэм знают, что делать в таких ситуациях. Баки изо всех сил постучал в их дверь. Через пару мгновений на пороге в футболке и боксерах возник Сэм, гневно смотрящий на него.

— Какого черта, Барнс? Три часа ночи! Ты можешь так долбиться в мою дверь, только если кто-то умирает…

Сэм остановился, внезапно осознавая, что перед ним в одном белье стоял Баки, а на его лице застыло выражение паники. К счастью, до него быстро дошло, что случилось. Сэм позвал Наташу, но та уже и так направлялась к ним. Она оттолкнула их, заставив освободить проход, и пошла сразу к Стиву.

Баки беспомощно наблюдал за всем происходящим.

Даже не смотря на Стива, Нат быстро заглянула в ванную и включила душ на полную. Сэм стянул с парня одеяло и, подхватив тощее тельце на руки, зашел в душ, прямо в одежде уселся на пол под струи воды. Стив сидел у него на коленях к нему лицом, его руки были опущены вниз, и Сэм уложил его голову к себе на плечо. Нат села рядом с ними, сильными долгими движениями растирая Стиву спину. И на всех них лилась прохладная вода.

На Баки никто не смотрел. Никто даже не спросил, что произошло, что они делали и почему Стив теперь чувствует себя так плохо. Баки внезапно понял, что Сэм и Наташа действовали слишком оперативно для первого раза. А значит, такое уже случалось раньше, случалось много раз, потому что они все делали быстро, даже не разговаривая друг с другом.

Стив говорил Баки, что болен. Тогда, за столом на террасе «Блю Хаус Отеля», Стив назвал ему целый список своих болезней, а Баки все равно об этом забыл. Стив не выглядел больным, не вел себя так. Конечно, он выглядел болезненно худым и хрупким, но он оставался бодрым — Стив работал больше, чем большинство абсолютно здоровых людей, он шутил и улыбался, ввязывался в драки с подонками, которые не хотели оставлять девушку в покое. Своим поведением он запутал Баки, и тот забыл, что Стив не был абсолютно здоров.

Баки не знал, куда себя деть. Он заварил кофе. Потому что это было куда лучше, чем просто стоять там и молча смотреть. Он чувствовал себя отвратительно. Что, если у Стива началась пневмония? Что, если его сердце не выдержало высокой температуры? Что, если Стив умер и все это — его, Баки, вина, потому что он заставил Стива бежать под дождем вместо того, чтобы вызвать такси?

Кофе остыл, потому что они пробыли в ванной целый час. Баки вылил его и заварил новый. А еще он запустил стирку, и вымыл кухонную раковину, и сменил простыни на кровати Стива, просто потому что ему нужно было делать хоть что-то. Он не привык чувствовать себя абсолютно бесполезным, и он ненавидел это — ненавидел себя за то, что ничем не мог помочь Стиву.

Спустя почти два часа душ перестал шуметь, и Баки с надеждой посмотрел в сторону ванной. Несколькими мгновениями позже показался Сэм, несший завернутого в полотенца Стива. Баки сделал шаг к ним, но Наташа, мокрая насквозь, с висящими вокруг лица мокрыми рыжими прядями, остановила его, уперев аккуратную ладонь в грудь.

— Нет, — просто сказала она, и Баки смущенно посмотрел на нее.

— Но…

— Нет, — повторила она мягко. — Температура спала, он проснулся, он поправится. Ты ничего не можешь сделать для него прямо сейчас. Езжай домой.

Он неверящим взглядом уставился на нее.

— Я не могу оставить его, Нат.

— Ну, тебе придется, — тихо ответила она. — Ты ничего не можешь сделать, и ему не нужно, чтобы кто-то видел его таким, понимаешь? Не сейчас. Прояви уважение, ладно?

Баки на мгновение задумался.

Стив изо всех сил старался, чтобы Баки не видел его болезненности. И теперь, когда случилось что-то подобное, когда что-то вышло из-под контроля и Стиву на глазах у человека, с которым встречается всего пару недель, пришлось позволить отнести себя в душ…

Наташа была права.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал он. — Но держи меня в курсе.

— Конечно.

Баки натянул все еще влажную одежду и вызвал такси. На горизонте только-только занимался рассвет, и Баки знал, что этот день будет тяжелым и долгим, полным переживаний о Стиве.

• • •

Стив пришел в себя после первого часа, очнувшись от обрушившейся на разгоряченную кожу ледяной воды. Он досадливо простонал, когда понял, почему он сидит в душе, но несказанно обрадовался, что его держит Сэм, а не Баки.

— Он еще здесь? — спросил Стив.

— Да, — мягко ответил Сэм. — Привести его?

— Нет, — ответил Стив и снова закрыл глаза.

Следующий час они провели молча, пока Наташа не измерила температуру Стива и не сказала, что все в порядке. Он чувствовал себя слабым, оглушенным и раздраженным из-за того, что заболел так быстро. Но хуже всего было то, что Баки видел все это.

— Не дай ему увидеть меня таким, — пробормотал он, обращаясь к Наташе, пока Сэм заворачивал его в полотенца. Стив ненавидел, когда с ним обращались, как с ребенком, но сейчас у него не было сил идти самому.

— Я не позволю, — ответила Нат.

Стив уткнулся лицом Сэму в плечо и не обратил внимания на голос Баки, когда они проходили мимо. Он знал, что Пегги здесь не было, — Баки сразу пошел к Нат, и Нат, конечно, даст Пегги выспаться, потому что ей придется открывать пекарню в одиночку. Они скажут ей чуть позже.

Он вытерпел унизительную помощь Сэма в переодевании. Стив был благодарен за помощь, за то, что Уилсон делал все молча, потому что иначе стало бы совсем невыносимо. Стив ненавидел полагаться на других людей в тех вещах, которые мог делать самостоятельно, но сейчас он был слишком вымотанным, даже чтобы пытаться. Сэм помогал ему улечься, когда в дверном проеме возникла Наташа.

— Он ушел?

— Да, — мягко ответила Наташа, — ушел.

Стив кивнул и, как только коснулся головой подушки, закрыл глаза, стараясь сдержать рвущиеся наружу слезы.


	13. Chapter 13

Доктор ушла около восьми утра, хотя Стив вообще не считал нужным тратить страховку на вызов специалиста. Нат и Сэм, как всегда, проигнорировали его мнение, и Стив вынужден был угрюмо сидеть и ждать, пока доктор закончит осмотр.

— Все в порядке, Стивен, — сказала она, садясь на край его постели и отпуская его запястье.

— Я мог бы и сам это сказать, — пробурчал Стив, скрещивая руки на груди. Он знал, что это нормально для него — учащенное сердцебиение, от которого в груди было немного тесно, и в этом не было ничего такого, с чем он не смог бы справиться.

— Не стоит так, — осудила доктор. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что твои друзья поступили правильно. Если бы они так быстро не сбили температуру, ты бы сейчас находился в больнице.

Стив кивнул. Да, он это знал. Но еще он знал, что это Баки разбудил Сэма и Наташу, а Стив заставил Нат выгнать его, чтобы сохранить лицо. Стив переживал из-за этого, но ситуация и без мельтешения Баки была достаточно унизительной.

— У тебя есть кто-то, кто может сегодня приглядеть за тобой, Стивен?

— Да, — тоскливо ответил он. — Если мне кто-то понадобится, то Пегги внизу, а Сэм — в соседней комнате.

— Хорошо, — подытожила доктор, вставая. — Сегодня отдыхай и постарайся как можно больше спать. И побольше пей и ешь, чтобы восстановить силы.

Стив знал это и без ее советов — он чувствовал себя слабым, как котенок.

Он поел овсянки, которую принес Сэм, пробормотал в ответ «Спасибо» и выпил питательного ромашкового чая, после чего снова зарылся в одеяла. Они были чистыми и свежими, и Стив ощутил новый укол вины за то, что, должно быть, Баки сменил их, а он выгнал его.

Пегги заглянула к нему перед тем, как спуститься в пекарню, и пообещала испечь вишневый пирог, но даже это не заставило Стива улыбнуться. Он чувствовал себя абсолютно жалким. Он был бесконечно благодарен друзьям за их поддержку, за то, как быстро они все решили, и за то, что никак не комментировали происходящее. Стив терпеть не мог, когда о нем заботились, потому что для него это было полной потерей независимости.

Но на этот раз таким его видели не только Наташа, Сэм и Пегги. Таким, уязвимым и жалким, его видел еще и Баки. Стив просто не был к этому готов. И только бог знает, что Баки теперь думает о нем.

• • •

Баки пришлось иметь дело с драматизирующей все невестой, женихом-засранцем, флористами, которые делали совершенно не то, что от них требовалось, и отказывались это признавать, и, если честно, ему было этого достаточно.

Он, наверное, каждые полчаса писал Наташе и спрашивал, как себя чувствует Стив, получая раз за разом один ответ: он в порядке. Ответ изменился лишь один раз — когда она написала, что приходил доктор, но она добавила, что Баки по-прежнему не стоит волноваться.

Баки был уставшим. Он забыл позавтракать или хотя бы выпить кофе, потому что слишком волновался за Стива, и все эти идиоты, окружавшие его, вызывали в нем мысли только о тройном убийстве. Все, с него было достаточно.

— Послушайте, — он повысил голос, стараясь перекричать трех спорящих людей. — В данный момент я не могу сделать для вас ничего, но давайте поступим так: вы обсуждаете все и приходите к согласию, а потом мы встретимся снова, потому что у моего парня буквально несколько часов назад была высоченная температура и мне на самом деле нужно быть рядом с ним. Прошу прощения.

Он оставил их стоять, разинув рты, и ему было плевать. Его даже не волновало то, что он мог лишиться парочки клиентов. Сейчас он переживал только о Стиве. Барнс вышел на улицу, тут же поймал такси и, назвав водителю адрес, предупредил, что ему нужно заехать в «Деликатесы Бена Кошера» на Манхэттене. Он хотел купить куриный бульон с клецками, прежде чем ехать в Бруклин. Эти ребята делали лучший суп в городе, а его мальчик заслуживал лучшего.

Такси остановилось напротив пекарни, и Баки увидел, что Пегги обслуживает клиентов. Он виновато прикусил губу и вздохнул, расплачиваясь за проезд, а после вошел внутрь, держа в руках суп. Баки немного беспокоился из-за того, что ночью побежал к Наташе и Сэму, хотя лучшим другом Стива была Пегги и, по идее, он должен был будить ее. Но он посчитал, что она этому очень не обрадуется. Однако когда она посмотрела на него, то будто бы с облегчением отметила его приход, и в тот момент, когда клиент ушел, Пегги вышла из-за стойки и крепко обняла Баки.

— Спасибо тебе, — сказала она.

— За что? — смущенно спросил Барнс.

— За все, что ты сделал. За то, что разбудил Нат с Сэмом прошлой ночью и что не бросил Стива, когда он в тебе нуждался. Просто… спасибо.

Баки выдавил из себя слабую улыбку.

— Я думал, что ты будешь злиться на меня за то, что я не пришел к тебе.

Пегги покачала головой.

— Не глупи. Ты пошел к кому-то, кто знает, что делать, и ребята вовремя сбили температуру. С ним все хорошо и он не в больнице только благодаря тебе.

Баки вздохнул и растерянно потер шею.

— Я был чертовски напуган, Пегги.

— Я знаю, — сказала она, нежно потирая его ладонь. — У меня была та же реакция, когда я увидела его таким.

— Тем не менее он в порядке?

Пегги вздохнула.

— Ну, у него отвратительное настроение, как всегда, когда он болеет. Но кроме этого — все хорошо. Ты уверен, что хочешь подняться?

Баки кивнул. Он мог понять, почему у Стива не было настроения, но ему было все равно — он собирался попытать удачу и заставить Стива чувствовать себя лучше.

• • •

Стив проснулся от хлопка входной двери и тут же сел в кровати. Он предполагал, что это Сэм зашел проведать его, и тяжело вздохнул, приготовившись убеждать друга, что ему не требуется помощь, — Сэм и так сделал достаточно, а у Стива нет настроения на что-то, кроме сна.

Но голос, который он услышал, Сэму не принадлежал. Это был Баки. В животе Стива что-то противно ухнуло вниз.

— Стив?

В дверном проеме показалась голова Баки. Тот улыбался, и от этого вокруг глаз собрались морщинки.

— Баки…

— Хей.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — вздохнул Стив, натягивая одеяло, чтобы закрыть голую грудь, снова чувствуя вину за то, что Баки пришлось поменять постельное белье.

— Пришел посмотреть, все ли у тебя нормально, — весело ответил Баки. Он вытянул вперед круглую коробочку. — Я принес суп.

— Спасибо, — механически ответил Роджерс. — Но тебе не обязательно делать все это.

Улыбка Баки стала менее уверенной.

— Но я хотел…

— Ладно, — перебил Стив, — оставь на столе, когда будешь уходить.

Баки выглядел так, будто Стив только что ударил его, и от этого Стиву лучше не стало. Он знал, что Баки хотел как лучше, но он действительно хотел побыть один сегодня.

— Хорошо, — тихо ответил Барнс и развернулся, направляясь к выходу.

Стив шлепнул себя по лбу и простонал. Господи, ну как он может быть таким неблагодарным?! Баки приехал к нему с Манхэттена в разгар рабочего дня, просто чтобы удостовериться, что с ним все нормально, а Стив повел себя как настоящий говнюк. Ведь в том, что Баки не знал списка болезней, его вины не было.

Стив откинул одеяло и свесил ноги вниз, встал и, ощутимо пошатываясь и опираясь о стену, пошел к двери. Баки был уже в середине коридора.

— Баки!

— Да? — Баки остановился, уже взявшись за дверную ручку.

— Прости меня.

Рука Барнса дрогнула, и он, развернувшись, подошел к Стиву. Его лицо было серьезным.

— Тебе не нужно извиняться, я все понимаю, Стив, — мягко сказал он.

— Понимаешь? — отбрил Стив. — Действительно понимаешь? Осознаешь, каково это, когда тебе двадцать шесть лет и ты страдаешь от букета серьезных болезней, которые могут взять и в один момент сделать тебя абсолютно беспомощным, настолько, что ты не сможешь сделать для себя ничего? Ты понимаешь, как унизительно постоянно полагаться на других людей, чтобы просто раздеться или сменить одежду на чистую, потому что ты пропотел насквозь или так сильно пытался вдохнуть, что заблевал себе все, а теперь просто не в силах переодеться самостоятельно? Понимаешь, как это стремно, что кому-то приходится относить тебя в кровать потому, что ноги, чертовски слабые ноги, просто отказываются ходить?

— Нет, — тихо ответил Баки, смотря прямо на тяжело дышащего Стива.

— Это унизительно, и отвратительно, и меня это бесит и без того, чтобы иметь дело с жалостью.

Баки фыркнул и подошел ближе.

— То есть вот так ты это видишь, Стив? Жалость?

Стив пожал плечами, и его ноги слегка дрогнули, будто стена на секунду отказала в поддержке.

— А это не так?

— Нет, — удрученно ответил Баки. — Нет, это не жалость. Стив, тебе когда-нибудь приходило в голову, что я мог действительно переживать о тебе? Я был в ужасе, когда посреди ночи обнаружил, что ты буквально горишь и трясешься, не реагируя на звуки. Я чувствовал себя бесполезным и сходил с ума от того, что ты реально мог умереть. Я писал Наташе каждые полчаса, чтобы знать, что ты в порядке. И когда я больше не мог получать одни и те же слова в ответ, я послал на хрен клиентов, купил суп, чтобы ты почувствовал себя лучше, и приехал прямо сюда. Я делал это не из жалости, Стив. Я делал это потому, что я лю… потому что я забочусь о тебе.

Стив смотрел в пол, неожиданно почувствовав себя оглушенно и очень глупо. Секундой позже ноги окончательно перестали его держать, и он рухнул на пол. Баки тут же оказался рядом с ним. Его взгляд был полон беспокойства, пока прохладной рукой он трогал лоб Стива.

— Я в порядке…

— Я отведу тебя в кровать, — уверенно ответил Баки, закидывая руку Стива себе на шею, и отвел его обратно в спальню. Роджерс был очень рад, что на этот раз Баки не нес его на себе. Опустившись на кровать, Стив слабо провел ладонью по лицу, и Баки укрыл его одеялом, а сам сел рядом на кровать.

Стив тяжело вздохнул.

— Я не очень хорошо принимаю помощь, — пробормотал он.

Баки улыбнулся и взял Стива за руку, легко сжимая в своей ладони.

— О да, я заметил.

Стив ненавидел себя. Ненавидел то, что был слабым, маленьким, тощим и грубым по отношению к Баки, хотя тот просто хотел помочь.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты видел меня таким, — прошептал Роджерс, отворачиваясь. — Не хотел, чтобы ты видел меня болеющим.

— Хочешь сказать, что собирался вечно избегать болезней?

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты видел меня таким, какой я есть на самом деле.

— Каким?

Стив зажмурился на мгновение.

— Слабым и беспомощным.

Он почувствовал, как выпрямилась кровать, и понял, что Баки встал. Стив был полностью готов к тому, что сейчас услышит щелчок дверного замка, но неожиданно одеяло рядом с ним приподнялось, и Баки проскользнул под него, полностью одетый, но без обуви. Стив открыл глаза и увидел, что Баки смотрит прямо на его лицо.

— Стив Роджерс, единственный человек, который разбрасывается жалостью, это ты сам, — серьезно сказал Баки. — Ты лежишь дома и жалеешь себя, и тебе от этого не лучше. Слабый и беспомощный? Стив, ты ни то и ни другое! — Баки ласково убрал прядь волос с лица Стива, заправив ее за ухо. — Я считаю тебя сильным, и мне кажется, что ты красив. И я думаю, что ты идеальный. Да, у тебя проблемы со здоровьем и ты болеешь, и я понимаю, что ужасно быть тобой, когда происходит что-то такое, но иногда даже самым сильным людям нужна помощь. Ты живешь с этими проблемами, и ты каждое утро поднимаешься с кровати и идешь делать свою работу, потому что ты не позволяешь проблемам сломать тебя. Ты сильный, Стив Роджерс. Ты чертовски сильный, и тебя так легко любить, и мне нужно, чтобы ты знал, что я никуда не денусь. Неважно, как сильно ты пытаешься оттолкнуть меня, когда ты болеешь, я буду возвращаться с супом, и тебе придется с этим смириться.

Стиву казалось, что его сердце вот-вот взорвется, и он чувствовал, как подступившие слезы жгут глаза. Он слышал все это прежде — от Пегги, от Наташи, от Сэма. Он всегда думал, что они милы с ним потому, что они его друзья. Они были лучшими друзьями, каких только можно пожелать, но это все же дело каждого друга — помогать другу чувствовать себя лучше.

Но сейчас рядом был Баки, этот шикарный, милый парень, который знал его всего пять недель, который мог встать и уйти из квартиры Стива, чтобы никогда не возвращаться, и он говорил Роджерсу то же, что долгое время говорили его друзья. Более того, Баки говорил, что он здесь для того, чтобы остаться, и Стив понял, что никогда прежде он не был так безнадежно в кого-то влюблен, как сейчас — в Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. И его губы сами собой изогнулись в подобие улыбки.

— Это куриный бульон? — прошептал Стив.

— Да.

— От «Бена»?

— Как ты угадал?

— Узнал упаковку, — ответил Стив. — Когда я болел в детстве, мама приносила мне их суп.

— С клецками?

— Какой толк от их бульона без клецок?

— Я всегда думал так же, — с усмешкой ответил Баки.

Улыбка Стива стала немного шире и увереннее.

Он съел суп, и это было прекрасно. Баки разделся и вернулся к Стиву под одеяло. Роджерс проспал следующие шестнадцать часов, обернувшись вокруг Баки, который большую часть времени провел, читая книгу, почти год пролежавшую на ночном столике. Каждый раз, когда Стив просыпался, даже на секунду, он мягко целовал его в лоб, и тот улыбался. Роджерс был невероятно рад, что Баки остался с ним.

• • •

Окончательно проснулся Стив очень рано, едва забрезжил рассвет. Медленно открыв глаза, он увидел Баки, лежащего рядом, спящего и невероятно красивого. Стив почувствовал, как на губах появляется улыбка, искренняя и счастливая. После сна он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, сильнее и энергичнее, хотя голод сводил с ума.

Стив выскользнул из кровати. На этот раз ноги не подвели его, и он неспешно прошел на кухню, где Пегги оставила свежевыпеченный вишневый пирог и записку, в которой выразила надежду на скорое выздоровление друга. Стив съел половину пирога, принял лекарства, запив их стаканом апельсинового сока, и вернулся в постель.

Он определенно влюбился.

Это чувство уже перестало быть только сильнейшим физическим влечением, каким было раньше. Стив знал это потому, что его сердце начинало биться чаще от одной только мысли о Баки. Роджерсу нравилось проводить с ним время, обнаруживать, что Баки боится пауков и ужастиков и что он не видит смысла в курином супе без шариков мацы. Баки думал, что Стив был сильным, красивым и просто идеальным. Кроме того, Баки Барнс был тем еще врунишкой, но Стиву это тоже нравилось. Как и то, что тот никуда не ушел, даже узнав о простуде Роджерса.

Он вытянулся и легко скользнул пальцами по голой спине Баки, прикусив губу и чувствуя твердые мышцы под кожей. Баки шевельнулся, и Стив, улыбаясь, поцеловал его в плечо. Барнс медленно открыл глаза, пытаясь посмотреть на Стива.

— Хей, — прошептал он, и его лицо озарилось улыбкой.

— Доброе утро, — мягко сказал Стив.

— Как твое самочувствие?

— Лучше, — ответил Роджерс. — Намного лучше. Спасибо тебе за вчерашнее. За то, что остался, несмотря на то, что я вел себя как полный придурок.

— Ты не был полным придурком, — произнес Баки. — Может, слегка. Но не полным.

Стив ухмыльнулся и в шутку шлепнул Баки по плечу, вызвав у него смех и вынудив наклониться и поцеловать его.

— Ты не должен хотеть этого, — сказал Роджерс, уворачиваясь. — Я не чистил зубы уже два дня, и мне необходим душ.

Баки только улыбнулся в ответ и с невероятной скоростью притянул Стива к себе, обнюхал его волосы, шею, все, докуда смог дотянуться, заставляя парня смеяться и не всерьез сопротивляться.

— Мне все еще нравится, как ты пахнешь, — ответил Баки, в конце концов добираясь до губ и ласково целуя.

Стив счастливо вздохнул, наслаждаясь действиями Барнса, но все-таки оттолкнул его через пару мгновений.

— Как насчет того, чтобы принять душ со мной?

Баки выгнул бровь.

— Серьезно?

— Абсолютно.

Вода ощущалась как нечто невероятное, и Стив, быстро почистив зубы, залез под ее теплые струи вместе с Баки. Они снова целовались, медленно и будто лениво, позволяя воде тонкими ручейками стекать по лицу и между тел. Баки намылил Стива, неторопливо и с любовью скользя руками по плечам и рукам, по груди и бокам, по спине и ниже. Стив только дышал, громко и глубоко, закрыв глаза и опустив голову на грудь Баки, наслаждаясь тем, как тот его касается.

— Ты в порядке? — прошептал Баки.

— В полном, — выдохнул Стив, скользнув ладонями вниз. — Я просто думал…

— Про что?

— Ты помнишь ту ночь в отеле?

Стив почувствовал, как быстро поднялась и опустилась грудь Баки и как участилось его дыхание.

— Не уверен, что смогу забыть это в ближайшее время, Стив.

Роджерс улыбнулся.

— Помнишь, что ты мне сказал? О том, что хочешь со мной сделать.

— Да…

— Я хочу этого. Прямо сейчас.

Баки замер и немного отстранился, неуверенно глядя на парня.

— Стив, — начал он, — это не значит, что я против. Потому что я правда очень этого хочу. Но ты ведь только-только отошел от лихорадки…

Стив перебил его поцелуем, твердым и уверенным, одной рукой обвивая его спину, а другой — впиваясь в бедро и притягивая ближе.

— Баки, я знаю, на что способно мое тело. Я бы не просил, если бы не был уверен.

Он смотрел, как Баки обдумывает сказанное, слегка прикусив губу. Потом Барнс снова нежно погладил Стива по спине, проведя ладонью вверх и вниз, и тот мог чувствовать чужое возбуждение, прижавшись ближе. Стив слегка оттянул его нижнюю губу, зажав ее зубами. Баки простонал.

— Пожалуйста, — жарко прошептал Стив.

Баки резко вдохнул и на мгновение закрыл глаза. И когда открыл снова, в его взгляде уже горело желание.

— Все, что захочешь.

• • •

Стив пах просто восхитительно, мылом и мускусом, и Баки медленно и размеренно вылизывал его, скользя языком между разведенных ягодиц. Стив на животе, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, глуша ею свои стоны, лежал на кровати и комкал простыни в кулаках, подаваясь на язык.

Баки очень хорошо помнил все, что сказал Стиву той ночью в отеле: свое обещание подготовить его языком, сделать его достаточно влажным и раскрытым, добиться возбужденной дрожи и большего, прежде чем долго и прекрасно отыметь его. И сейчас он уверенно выполнял обещанное, ввинчиваясь языком в горячее нутро, вылизывая изнутри, раскрывая Стива и медленно, дразня, подготавливая под себя.

Стив наслаждался этим, и у Баки не было причин жалеть о проведенном вместе времени. Он не хотел доводить его до грани слишком быстро, понимая, каким чувствительным, несмотря на настойчивость, на самом деле был Стив. Несмотря на все его убеждения в том, что он не хрустальный и знает, что он может. Но Стив хотел его, хотел, чтобы Баки вылизал его прежде, чем он медленно опустится на его член, принимая так глубоко, как сможет, и позволит Баки делать все, что угодно, прежде чем они оба кончат. И господи, Барнс был более чем счастлив разрешить Стиву сделать все это.

Он снова втолкнул язык внутрь, наслаждаясь тем, как Стив всхлипнул, когда Баки сжал его ягодицы чуть сильнее. Он провел пальцем по расселине, слегка надавливая, и улыбнулся, когда Стив подался на прикосновение.

Когда они выбрались из душа и перебрались на кровать, Стив вытащил из прикроватной тумбочки бутылёк смазки и презерватив, объясняя, что планировал это, и краснея от каждого слова. И все это завело Баки только сильнее, подстегнув желание коснуться Стива.

Теперь же он дотянулся до бутылочки, продолжая касаться языком желанного тела, выдавил немного на пальцы и медленно ввел один внутрь, заменив язык. Стив раскрыл рот, чувствуя проникновение, и сильнее уткнулся в подушку, когда Баки коснулся его спины ласковым поцелуем.

— Все нормально? — прошептал Барнс.

— Да, — выдохнул Стив, поднимая голову. — Больше.

Баки улыбнулся и протолкнул палец глубже. Да, он всегда был хорош в следовании приказам.

Он проложил поцелуями дорожку по позвоночнику, беспорядочно и иногда прикусывая нежную кожу, после снова касаясь губами и языком. Пальцами одной руки он продолжал растягивать Стива, а другой — обхватил его член и медленно двигал ими, пока Роджерс не начал дрожать под ним.

— Господи, — простонал Стив. — Я могу кончить только от этого.

Баки нежно коснулся плеча Стива губами.

— Я могу продолжить, — промурчал он.

— Даже не думай, — жарко ответил Стив.

Когда палец начал скользить свободнее, Стив соскользнул с него и потянулся за презервативом. Баки позволил уложить себя на кровать и оседлать свои бедра. Роджерс зубами разорвал упаковку, прежде чем твердо сжать член Баки у основания. Парень прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать стон, и откинул голову назад. Он не знал, как часто Стив имел дело с презервативами, но он надел его как истинный профи, быстро и умело, и скользнул вверх по телу Баки, целуя край челюсти.

Баки не смог сдержать вздох, когда Стив наконец опустился на его член. Было так горячо, и тесно, и просто невероятно круто, и пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не толкнуться сразу до конца, упав в этот омут с головой. Он уверенно сжал бедра Стива, разрешая ему делать все в собственном ритме, прекрасно зная, как здорово ощущается эта наполненность и растянутость.

Стив выглядел невероятно, возвышаясь над ним, его кожа блестела от пота, лицо, шея и грудь розовели румянцем, глаза сверкали от возбуждения, а рот был немного приоткрыт, когда он опускался на член. Тихий стон сорвался с его губ, когда он чуть двинул бедрами, привыкая к ощущениям, и все, что Баки мог делать, — это ждать, пока Стив почувствует себя достаточно комфортно.

Они планировали делать все медленно, но спустя уже несколько движений, толчков, становящихся глубже и глубже, Стив начал терять контроль, неожиданно сильно и резко вжимаясь в Баки. Это было круто, просто нереально круто — ощущать Стива на себе, слушать его стоны и чувствовать, как тот нежно царапает его живот.

— Черт, — прошипел Баки. — Сти-ив, давай помедленнее, солнце. Помедленнее.

Он сильнее сжал бедра Стива, вынуждая его замедлиться. Стив наклонился вперед, обхватив Баки за шею, но не прекратил движения, принимая Баки так глубоко, как это вообще было возможно. «Помедленнее» длилось всего пару минут, а после Стив снова набрал прежний темп, насаживаясь на Баки, который чувствовал, как спираль в животе закручивается все туже и туже.

— Стив, ты должен притормозить, — простонал он, отчаянно пытаясь не толкнуться навстречу горячему и узкому.

— Почему? — выдохнул Роджерс куда-то в шею.

— Потому, — ответил он, — что иначе я кончу меньше чем за минуту.

Стив простонал и губами обхватил мочку его уха, чуть оттягивая ее.

— Не смей, — приказал он. — Не смей кончать раньше меня.

Баки держался изо всех сил, ожидая, пока Стив выпрямится обратно, не отводя взгляда своих блестящих голубых глаз, и начнет медленные движения.

Раньше, когда сержант в тренировочном лагере отдавал Баки приказы, он находил это возбуждающим. Но только слегка. То, что с ним делал Стив, не шло ни в какое сравнение. Что-то подтолкнуло его подчиниться, что-то в блеске этих глаз говорило ему, что иначе будет хуже. И в этот самый момент Стив, растрепанный, тяжело дышащий и сидящий на нем, слегка двинулся, и Баки не был уверен, служило ли это разрешением продолжать, но, черт, он попытается.

Он был чертовски близко. Настолько, что уже чувствовал, кусая нижнюю губу, как в животе становится жарче и тянет сильнее. Стив буквально кричал от наслаждения, снова набрав темп, и на этот раз никто не собирался его останавливать, позволяя двигаться в свое удовольствие. Одной рукой он слегка тянул Баки за волосы, а другой двигал по члену, приближаясь к разрядке.

— Боже, — простонал Стив. — Еще немного… Да, вот так, Баки. Да!

У Баки слегка занемели ноги, и яйца тянуло от того, как сильно ему хотелось кончить. Но он не мог, он не собирался этого делать. И тогда Стив снова насадился до конца и, вздрогнув всем телом и протяжно простонав, кончил, выплескиваясь Баки на живот. Барнс последовал за ним секундой позже, чувствуя, как наконец распускается тугая спираль, и кончая глубоко внутри Стива с низким стоном.

Стив резко наклонился вперед, дрожа и тяжело дыша Баки в шею. И парень обхватил его маленькое, хрупкое тело, прижал к себе, и они лежали так, пока не успокоились оба. Стив не двигался долгое время, только вздрагивал, когда Баки оставлял невесомые поцелуи на его худых плечах.

— М-м-м? — пробормотал он, ведя носом по подбородку Баки.

— Просто проверяю, жив ли ты, — ответил Баки с улыбкой, осторожно перекатываясь на бок. Он выскользнул из Стива, быстро стянул презерватив, отбрасывая его куда-то на пол, чтобы разобраться с ним позже, и вернулся к Роджерсу.

— Ты еще не убил меня, — сонно ответил Стив, обвивая своими ногами ноги Баки. — Не то чтобы это было так трудно сделать…

Баки тихо рассмеялся.

— Господи боже, — задумчиво произнес он. — Ты монстр.

— Но тебе это нравится, — прошептал в ответ Стив.

Баки ласково поднял голову Стива за подбородок и поцеловал, нежно и аккуратно.

Ему не просто нравилось — он любил это. И даже больше — он любил самого Стива. Определенно любил Стива. Забавно то, как один парень изменил всю его жизнь всего за пять недель. И Баки не хотел отказываться от этих перемен.


	14. Chapter 14

Баки рассматривал платья уже полчаса, когда Пегги приехала в свадебный бутик в Манхеттене — в тот самый, в который они с Наташей заглянули пару недель назад.

— Прости за опоздание, — сказала она ему, вбежав в магазин. — У нас со Стивом нашлось немного времени на ланч, и я не хотела, чтобы он заканчивал обед в компании самого себя. Его давление подскочило бы до небес.

Баки усмехнулся и легонько чмокнул её в щеку

— Ничего страшного, — ответил он. — Я неплохо провел время среди рядов сатина и органзы.

Пегги покачала головой и улыбнулась.

— Знаешь, ты первый в моей жизни парень которому нравятся походы по магазинам за платьями.

— Разве это можно не обожать?

— Ну, парни не особо отличаются любовью к покупкам.

Баки взглянул на неё и провел рукой по воздушному шифоновому платью, прежде чем снять его с вешалки и добавить к уже отобранным вещам.

— Я думаю, этого нам вполне достаточно чтобы начать примерку, — сказал он. — Слишком большой выбор вряд ли хорошо скажется на продуктивности.

Он встал на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Пегги и оглядел ее. Пегги была красива — высокая, стройная, темноволосая и темноглазая, а кожа сияла идеальным тоном. Она будет выглядеть сногсшибательно в бледно-бирюзовом платье, которое он ей подобрал.

Пегги являлась единственной Наташиной подружкой невесты, и Баки нужно было что-то простое и достаточно элегантное, чтобы подчеркнуть её фигуру, но не отвлекать внимание от невесты. У него уже было несколько вариантов, и он собрал их, чтобы последовать за ней в раздевалку. Он не пошел за занавес с Пегги. С Наташей Баки было более чем комфортно, когда он видел её абсолютно голой, — когда-то давно, в армии, они жили в очень тесных помещениях, и секретов между ними почти не осталось — но он и не думал делать то же самое с Пегги. Вместо этого он сидел рядом с круговыми зеркалами и ждал, пока она выйдет.

— Ничего себе, — только и смог выдать Баки, когда Пегги вышла в первом сатиновом платье с V-образным вырезом спереди и полностью открытой спиной.

— Ну как тебе? — спросила она, подойдя к нему.

— Я думаю, ты делаешь это платье просто великолепным, — ответил Баки, помогая ей забраться на подиум, чтобы Пегги могла получше себя рассмотреть.

Пегги улыбнулась.

— Ты такой же обходительный со Стивом? — смеясь, спросила она

— На самом деле нет. С ним я, скорее, нервный, — признался Баки. — Честно говоря, в первый раз я выпил полбутылки вина, прежде чем осмелился позвать его на свидание.

Пегги усмехнулась.

— Ну, первое свидание, кажется, прошло неплохо.

Баки ухмыльнулся.

— Да, я думал, что это какой-то тихий, застенчивый малыш, а на деле…

— Стив.

— Да, — ответил Баки. — Он определенно что-то другое.

Пегги улыбнулась ему, а затем посмотрела на свое отражение в зеркалах, протянув руку Баки, чтобы спуститься. Ей это платье явно не понравилось.

— Кстати, спасибо еще раз, — сказала она, задергивая занавеску примерочной и оставляя Баки сидящим возле зеркала в ожидании её выхода в другом платье.

— За что? За помощь в выборе платья?

— Нет, — ответила Пегги, повеселев. — За помощь Стиву, когда он был болен.

— О, Пегги, я же говорил, что вы не должны благодарить меня за это.

— Я знаю, — сказала она, отдернула занавеску и вышла в новом наряде. — Но он абсолютно невыносим, когда болен, и ты перенес все это с терпением святого.

Баки пожал плечами, помогая Пегги забраться обратно на подиум.

— Я всего лишь делал то, что делают влюбленные люди, — ответил он рассеянно.

Пегги медленно обернулась и посмотрела на него широко распахнутыми карими глазами. Только тогда Баки понял, что он сказал.

— Ты только что признался…

— Эээ… да… этот цвет, кстати, очень тебе идет.

— Не меняй тему, — усмехнулась девушка. — Ты сказал что ты его любишь.

— Да.

— Ты любишь Стива.

— Да.

Баки потер заднюю часть шеи, внезапно чувствуя сильный жар. Он не хотел говорить это, особенно Пегги Картер.

— Я и так об этом знала, — самодовольно произнесла она.

— Прости?

Пегги спустилась с подиума и присела на стул рядом с ним, улыбаясь и глядя на его слегка розовое лицо.

— Ты видишь его настоящего, — пояснила она. — С момента вашей первой встречи ты знал, что он не тот, кем выглядит. Ты не смотрел на него как на тощего и слабого парнишку — ты видел, что он креативный, красивый, дерзкий и умный, и позже ты понял, что он еще и милый, бескорыстный и храбрый. И вот, на прошлой неделе ты увидел его сильным и упрямым, а теперь ты говоришь, что любишь его, и я это уже знаю, потому что невозможно увидеть настоящего Стива Роджерса, не полюбив его по-настоящему.

Баки уставился на Пегги. Она была права — было совершенно невозможным не любить Стива. Ему понадобилось всего лишь пять минут в окружении Пегги, Сэма и Наташи, чтобы понять, что все они обожали Стива. Даже Клинту он приглянулся — их связал язык жестов, да и Клинт редко одобрял кого-то.

Он снова потер затылок и коротко усмехнулся.

— Я считаю что он замечательный, Пегги, — сказал он тихо.

— Конечно, — ответила она, мягко подталкивая его плечом. — И я думаю что это платье абсолютно не подходит, как считаешь?

Баки улыбнулся.

— Попробуй то шелковое, с открытыми плечами — я думаю, оно будет отлично на тебе смотреться.

Пегги усмехнулась и в очередной раз скрылась в примерочной. Баки улыбнулся про себя, радуясь, что Пегги была невероятно очаровательной и поддержала его, но все же он чувствовал себя как-то неловко от того, что его чувства к Стиву были столь очевидны. Баки всегда легко влюблялся, но никогда никому не признавался в этом.

Ему понадобилось совсем мало времени, чтобы понять, что он влюбился. Стив был самой восхитительной вещью, которую Баки когда-либо видел — маленький и нежный, с красивыми глазами и великолепной улыбкой. Все это сразу привлекло Баки и все, что он узнал о Стиве после — каждая его черточка, каждая сторона его жизни лишь убедили Баки, что он нашел настоящее сокровище. Даже несмотря на упрямство во время болезни.

— Пегги?

— М-м?

— Стив всегда так принимал помощь?

Пегги отодвинула занавеску и вышла. Баки был прав — шелковое платье смотрелось идеально на ее фигуре.

— О да, — ответила она, снова взбираясь на подиум. — Хуже всего было несколько месяцев назад в кулинарной школе.

— Что случилось? — спросил Баки.

— Он начал приходить рано утром. Иногда пропускал занятия. Он выглядел ходячим мертвецом, а однажды утром он случайно поджег рукав, пока делал карамель, и я заставила его рассказать мне, что случилось. Оказывается, его мать была в больнице с раком легких, и Стив работал на двух работах, чтобы оплачивать медицинскую помощь и кулинарную школу. Она умерла за два дня до того случая, и Стив никому об этом не говорил. Ни единой душе.

— Дерьмо… — пробормотал Баки. — Почему он, черт возьми, молчал?

Пегги пожала плечами.

— Он настаивал на том, что он мог справиться сам.

Баки покачал головой.

— Мда… он действительно совершил глупый поступок.

— Да, — согласилась Пегги. — Мне пришлось добиваться того, чтобы он позволил мне помочь ему.

— Я тоже должен был так поступить, — грустно улыбнулся Баки. — В итоге он все-таки позволил тебе помочь, да?

— Да, — сказала она с мягкой улыбкой. — В итоге он на время переехал ко мне и я заставила его бросить одно из рабочих мест, чтобы он мог выспаться.

— И ты до сих пор это делаешь? — усмехнулся Баки. — Следишь, чтобы он не заработался до смерти?

— Именно, — сказала она, ухмыляясь. — В любом случае — что ты думаешь об этом платье?  
Баки сделал шаг назад и оглядел Пегги с ног до головы. Платье было все того же цвета яйца Фаберже «Гатчинский дворец» — бледно-сине-зеленое, шелковое, прекрасно подчеркивающее формы Пегги.

— Ты выглядишь невероятно, — сказал Баки с улыбкой.

Пегги просияла.

— Спасибо.

— Я думаю, это то самое платье.

— Полностью согласна, — ответила Пегги. — Оно подходит к Наташиному платью?

— Настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, — заверил Баки.

— Отлично, — сказала она, позволяя Баки помочь ей спуститься с подиума.

Пока Пегги переодевалась, Баки собрал все платья вместе, отдал их персоналу и направился к стойке, чтобы заказать выбранное платье подходящего для Пегги размера. Девушка за прилавком улыбнулась ему, ее глаза засияли.

— Я помню вас, — сказала она, ярко улыбаясь. — Вы были здесь пару недель назад.

— Э-э… Да, это был я, — ответил Баки, снова потирая заднюю часть шеи, вспомнив то, как он смущаясь, громко и подробно рассказывал Наташе о своем первом свидании со Стивом, забыв о том, что их мог слышать любой покупатель в магазине.

— Как обстоят дела с тем милым маленьким пекарем? — спросила она. Баки не смог сдержать улыбку.

— На самом деле все идет хорошо, — сказал он.

— Они спят вместе! — подхватила Пегги, внезапно появившись позади Баки и широко улыбаясь. — И я считаю, что им очень хорошо друг с другом, судя по звукам, которые я слышала в шесть утра на прошлой неделе через стены моей квартиры.

Девушка за прилавком выглядела очень радостной, услышав эту новость, а Баки просто улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Спасибо, Пегги, — весело сказал он. — Я почти уверен, что весь Нью-Йорк будет взволнован, узнав статус моих отношений со Стивом.

Она ухмыльнулась, когда он закончил с оформлением заказа и заплатил за ее платье, прежде чем взять его под руку и вывести девушку из бутика.

— Итак, — сказала Пегги. — Ты сегодня занят, или ты хочешь вернуться на обед со мной и Стивом?

— Я не занят, и я очень хочу к вам присоединиться.

— На твое решение повлиял мой кулинарный талант или твое желание уложить Стива на любую поверхность?

— На самом деле, — ответил Баки, — я бы предпочел, чтобы он прижал меня к ближайшей ровной поверхности. Но еда тоже звучит хорошо.

Пегги подняла брови.

— Я думаю, эта информация была немного лишней для меня, — саркастичным тоном заметила она.

Баки рассмеялся и обнял ее за плечо, немного сжав, прежде чем снова соединить руки. Он очень любил Пегги Картер.

• • •

Стив действительно наслаждался своим днем в пекарне. Он уже оправился от лихорадки, и день был достаточно тихим, так что он потратил большую часть времени на торт ко дню рождения восьмилетней девочки, которая жила в нескольких кварталах от него.

Он чувствовал себя на вершине мира последние несколько дней, все еще плавая в воздухе после этой удивительной ночи с Баки. Сэм, Нат и Пегги безжалостно дразнили его за ужином на следующий день — он, по-видимому, разбудил всех, стонав так громко в шесть часов утра. Он краснел от гнева, но довольная улыбка на лице оставалась.

Однако Стив чувствовал себя немного виноватым. Баки был чертовски откровенным в том, как он описал ту ночь в отеле «Блю Хаус», а другой ночью Стив попросил об этом. Это началось довольно хорошо — Баки медленно растягивал Стива языком, пока Стив не дрогнул от желания, отчаянно нуждаясь в том, чтобы внутри него был Баки. Все пошло иначе в ту же секунду, как Стив начал медленно насаживаться на Баки — тот попытался заставить Стива замедлиться, но это было слишком хорошо, и Стив очень долго хотел почувствовать что-то подобное. Он тяжело и быстро оседлал Баки, не давая ему возможности медленно подвести его к грани, прежде чем заставить его кончать с помощью пальцев. Это то, что хотел Баки; то, о чем он прямо сказал Стиву той ночью в отеле, и Стив хотел, чтобы Баки сделал это.

Он понял, что это он контролирует каждый секс, который у них был, и что Баки, вероятно, никогда не возьмется за контроль, если Стив не попросит его. И он был настроен дать Баки этот шанс в ближайшее время.

Стив закончил именинный торт и упаковал оставшиеся хлебобулочные, чтобы отнести на сбор в местную кухню, так как Пегги была занята и не могла заняться этим сама. Он перевернул вывеску на двери, чтобы показать, что пекарня закрыта, и начал совершать привычный ритуал: вытер все поверхности и убедился, что все было чисто, прежде чем вернуться на кухню и взбить шоколадную глазурь, чтобы украсить маленький торт, который он сделал на ужин.

Он заполнял кондитерский мешок, когда дверь пекарни открылась и он услышал голос Баки. Внутренности Стива сладко сжались и он не смог сдержать улыбку, расползающуюся у него по лицу.

— Я на кухне! — отозвался он.

Через мгновение Баки появился в дверном проеме, по-прежнему великолепный, с расстегнутой верхней пуговицей на светлой рубашке и в темных штанах. Он улыбнулся Стиву.

— Эй, — сказал он, подойдя к Стиву и обняв его тонкую талию.

— Привет, — пробормотал Стив, тяжело дыша, когда Баки уткнулся в его волосы. — Как прошла примерка?

— Это было здорово, — ответил Баки, все еще касаясь волос Стива кончиком носа, слегка приглушив голос. — Она потрясающе выглядит в том платье, которое мы выбрали.

— Пегги отлично выглядит во всем.

— Я не сомневаюсь, — заметил Баки.

Стив улыбнулся, медленно посыпая шоколадом глазировку на торте. Он дрогнул, когда нос Баки ткнулся ему в шею.

— Щекотно.

— Извини, — пробормотал Баки, легонько касаясь губами шеи Стива. — Просто ты так приятно пахнешь.

Стив рассмеялся. — Врунишка! Я весь день бегаю по душной пекарне, быть не может, чтобы я пах хорошо.

— Но это правда, — возразил Баки. — Ты пахнешь свежим хлебом… — он остановился, еще раз втянув запах Стива, — …и арахисовым маслом.

— Потому что я только что делал пирог с арахисовым маслом, — ответил Стив, указывая на пирог перед ним.

— Это все объясняет, — сказал Баки, наконец подняв голову и взглянув через плечо Стива.

Стив улыбнулся, закончив посыпать шоколадную глазурь.

— Ммм…выглядит просто невероятно…

Рука Баки оставила талию Стива и потянулась, чтобы окунуться во еще не застывшую глазурь.

— О нет, нет, даже не думай! — воскликнул Стив, быстро повернувшись и подняв кондитерский мешок, чтобы выдавить каплю на нос Баки. Рука остановилась, когда Баки скрестил глаза, удивленно разглядывая шоколад на носу.

— Стиви! Это просто нечестно. Ты вообще не попал в мой рот!

— Да, но я не промазал, — игриво ответил Стив.

На секунду лицо Баки отчетливо выразило замешательство, прежде чем Стив полностью развернулся и обхватил его ладонью, слегка прижав губы к носу Баки и слизывая сладкую каплю.

Баки уставился на него на мгновение, прежде чем начал смеяться, уголки его глаз заблестели.

— Ты такой балбес, — сказал он.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Эта порция была неплоха, — размышлял вслух Стив. — Интересно, вкусной ли будет эта…  
Он снова поднял мешок и выдавил немного глазури на подбородок Баки, прежде чем также аккуратно облизнуть.

— Ты монстр, — пробормотал Баки, прикрыв глаза.

— Хм… да, все еще вкусно, — ответил Стив, не обращая внимания на комментарий Баки. — А если попробовать так?

Он снова сжал мешок, и на груди Баки, чуть выше, где была застегнута рубашка, появилась блестящая сладкая капля. Стив слизал и ее, а Баки снова засмеялся.

— Это щекотно.

— Это месть, — усмехнулся Стив. — И я еще не совсем закончил.

Стив ухмыльнулся, используя одну руку, чтобы расстегнуть оставшиеся пуговицы, в то время как Баки стоял неподвижно, пытаясь сдержать смех. Стив задумался, изучая гладкий голый торс перед ним, прежде чем решительно кивнуть и наброситься на тело Баки — по капле на каждый сосок и изогнутую линию чуть выше пупка.

Баки дернулся, громко рассмеявшись, когда Стив игриво сомкнул губы вокруг одного из шоколадных кусочков, нежно посасывая, чувствуя, как сосок затвердевает под его языком, прежде чем перейдя на другой. Он слышал хриплые смешки Баки и улыбался про себя, аккуратно проходя зубами по второму соску, прежде чем спуститься к шоколадной улыбке.  
Он снова заставил Баки смеяться и радовался тому, как эти восхитительные кубики дрогнули под его языком. Рука Баки скользнула в волосы Стива, нежно поглаживая, пока он извивался.

— Стив, это действительно щекотно!

Стив ухмыльнулся и выпрямился, лениво проведя пальцем по последней оставшейся линии глазури, прежде чем поднять его к губам Баки и неторопливо проскользнуть в чуть раскрытый рот. Баки жадно сосал его палец, язык закрутился вокруг кончика, губы скользнули вниз к первой костяшке, затем — к второй, прежде чем снова подняться к ногтю, осторожно прижав кончик пальца и выпуская его изо рта. Стив перестал дышать.

— Ну и кто теперь монстр? — пробормотал он.

Баки невинно улыбнулся ему, обхватив Стива за талию и притягивая к себе.

— Ну, если уж ты собираешься положить что-то мне в рот, то я буду это сосать.

— Это обещание? — быстро спросил Стив.

Брови Баки дернулись, его улыбка стала гораздо менее невинной. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вдруг передний карман фартука Стива завибрировал, а затем голос Меркьюри, приглушенный тканью, запел «Friends Will be Friends». Это была мелодия Пегги, и Стив отступил от Баки, чтобы вытащить телефон. Он быстро извинился и нажал кнопку, принимая вызов.

— Привет, Пегги.

— Ужин готов, жеребец, — весело ответила она.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Спасибо, мы скоро будем.

— Только не трахайтесь на моей кухне!

— Разве я могу так поступить? — ответил Стив.

Пегги фыркнула в ответ и повесила трубку. Стив повернулся к Баки, который нашел тряпку и усердно вытирал липкую кожу.

— Все готово, можем идти, — сказал он.

Баки улыбнулся ему, вернув тряпку на место, и принялся застегивать рубашку.

— Черт, — ответил он. — А я только собирался предложить другой вариант использования глазури.

Стив усмехнулся и подошел к нему, обхватив руками Баки, и дотянулся до мягкого поцелуя.

— Ты можешь остаться сегодня вечером? — тихо пробормотал Стив.

Баки вздохнул, протягивая руку и нежно стряхивая с волос Стива остатки пудры и крошки.

— Я не могу, — сказал он с сожалением. — Завтра мне придется очень рано вставать.

Стив пытался скрыть разочарование.

— Все нормально.

— Прости, солнце.

— Баки, — сказал Стив с легкой улыбкой. — Все нормально.

— Я обязательно останусь в следующий раз, — пообещал Баки, наклонившись, чтобы уткнуться все еще липким носом в щеку Стива. Стив усмехнулся и повернул голову, чтобы поймать губы Баки и нежно поцеловать его прежде, чем уйти.

— Я тебя заставлю, — ответил он. — А теперь давай разберемся с тортом, пока он не остыл и Пегги не накричала на нас.


	15. Chapter 15

Следующее воскресенье снова выдалось жарким, и Баки очень обрадовался, когда Стив согласился поехать с ним на Кони Айленд. Баки нравилось это место — он бывал там каждое лето со своей сестрой Ребеккой, и теперь, когда она вышла замуж, он возил сюда ее детей, трех непоседливых ребятишек, умоляющих купить им мороженое или хот-дог, а после — переключающих внимание на ярмарочные аттракционы. Но все равно — была там одна вещь, на которую Баки не отпустил бы племянников ни за что.

— Баки, я не полезу на «Циклон»! — рассмеялся Стив, отталкивая Баки на расстояние вытянутой руки, когда тот только попытался утянуть его в сторону аттракциона.

— Да ладно тебе, Стиви! Будет весело.

— Да нифига, — запротестовал Стив, слегка споткнувшись, когда Баки потянул его на себя немного сильнее. — Я был там однажды, а после меня полоскало так, что, я думал, душу выблюю. Так что нет, ни за что.

Баки усмехнулся и, сжав плечо Стива, дернул его, смеющегося, на себя, принимая в свои руки.

— Ладно, никакого «Циклона», — согласился он, обнимая Стива за хрупкую талию и пальцами поглаживая кожу над резинкой шорт под краями футболки.

Сегодня они оба были в шортах, потому что жара, стоявшая всю последнюю неделю июля, не позволяла надеть что-то другое. На Стиве были те же вещи, в которых он был на своем дне рождения, и Баки с удивлением обнаружил, что такой — простой, чуть небрежный — Стив нравится ему больше всего.

Стив улыбнулся и скрестил руки на его груди.

— Но, знаешь, с автодромом у меня все нормально, — сказал он.

— Автодром тоже подойдет.

В этом Стив Роджерс оказался настоящим умельцем. Казалось, своей целью он выбрал машину Баки и раз за разом врезался в него на полном ходу. Баки думал, что для него это закончится как минимум царапинами, потому что он постоянно ударялся о стенку машины. Но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, с какой силой вздрагивал Стив, когда их машинки сталкивались. Баки беспокоился, что его спина, наверное, сломается к концу заезда. Но все равно — Барнсу нравился озорной огонек в его глазах и то, как он закидывал голову назад, врезаясь в машинку. И Баки очень удивится, если утром у них не будет болеть все.

— Клянусь, Роджерс, — сказал Баки и поморщился, вылезая из машинки и подходя к ухмыляющемуся Стиву. — Несмотря на твою очаровательную внешность, ты — просто дьявол во плоти. Это было больно!

Стив фыркнул.

— А я-то думал, что ты вынесешь такое, слегка грубое обращение, — невинно ответил он.

Челюсть Баки дрогнула.

— Нет, ты так не думал, — огрызнулся Баки.

Для парня с астмой Стив бегал невероятно быстро, улепетывая от Баки, который потянулся к нему. К тому моменту, как Баки поймал его, за плечи притягивая к себе, Стив уже добежал до пляжной дорожки. Он прижал Стива к себе и, обняв, приподнял.

— Ты чертов монстр, — прошептал Баки ему в макушку.

— Но ты ведь все равно здесь, — счастливо ответил Стив, пытаясь дотянуться до земли ногами.

— Ты прав, я здесь.

Баки усадил его и ласково покачал из стороны в сторону, прежде чем отпустить его и встать на ноги. Стив светился от счастья, когда он развернулся и обнял Баки за талию, смотря на него тем самым взглядом, от которого у Барнса сердце билось в несколько раз чаще. Черт возьми, он был по уши влюблен в Стива.

— Ну, — спросил Стив, — и что теперь?

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Баки, мягко касаясь его волос.

Он обожал то, что Стив не возражал против прикосновений на публике. Он не переступал границу — только обнимал и легко касался губами макушки, — но люди все равно останавливались и глазели на двух парней, и нужно было приложить немало сил, чтобы справиться с таким вниманием. Стиву, видимо, было комфортно.

— Как насчет, — предложил Стив с улыбкой, — прогулки по пляжу?

— Отличная идея.

• • •

— Отвали.

— Ну хотя бы немножко?

— Ты мог купить свое, но не стал. Поезд ушел!

— Потому что я не хотел свое, Стиви, — протянул Баки. — Я просто хочу кусочек твоего.

— Серьезно? — саркастически сказал Стив, держа мороженое как можно дальше от Баки.

— Ну пожалуйста, Стив! Клянусь, я даже не откушу, просто немного попробую твое…

— Баки? — раздавшийся за ними голос заставил Баки обернуться и вздрогнуть от неожиданности, перестав донимать Стива. Тот удивленно поднял брови, когда увидел, кто с ними говорил — загорелый блондин ростом под метр семьдесят с торчащей из заднего кармана рубашкой и открытым торсом. Он, ухмыляясь Баки, выглядел просто отлично.

— Тайлер, — сдержанно ответил Баки.

Стив мельком взглянул на Баки — теперь тот выглядел не счастливым, а обеспокоенным. Инстинктивно он взял Баки за руку, и этот жест конечно не укрылся от внимания незнакомца.

— Значит, теперь ты ложишься под него? — спросил Тайлер.

Стив напрягся.

— Иди куда шел, Тайлер, — грубо сказал Баки, ласково поглаживая ладонь Стива. — Это, блядь, не твоего ума дело.

У Стива не было никакого опыта в ситуациях, когда приходилось пересекаться с бывшим своего парня. Было очевидно, что Тайлер как раз им и был, а Баки не очень-то обрадовался этой встрече.

— Нет, я просто беспокоюсь о тебе, — продолжил Тайлер, когда Баки начал разворачиваться. — То есть, именно он трахает тебя, так? Потому что в противном случае ты бы его разорвал…

— Следи за своим поганым ртом, — тихо перебил Баки, все-таки развернувшись и за руку утягивая Стива за собой.

Однако Роджерс все равно был раздражен. Кем вообще возомнил себя этот чертов парень?

— Но ты бы и не стал, верно, Барнс? Потому что весь Нью-Йорк знает, насколько сильно тебе нравится быть снизу. Ну, твой новый парень вообще может трахать тебя так, как тебе нужно…

Терпение Стива лопнуло. Он выронил мороженое, вырвавшись из рук Баки, сжал руки в кулаки и молниеносно кинулся на Тайлера. Однако, несмотря на то, что тот ошарашенно глядел перед собой, Баки успел перехватить Стива, крепко сжав за плечи.

— Не надо, Стив, — тихо сказал он ему. — Милый, он этого не стоит.

Стив рыкнул в сторону Тайлера. Тот издал нервный смешок.

— Го-осподи, Барнс. Держи своего чихуахуа на поводке.

— Скройся нахрен, — огрызнулся Баки, — прежде, чем я все-таки позволю ему вмазать своими кулачками тебе в морду.

Когда Тайлер, пожав плечами, обошел их и затерялся в толпе, Стив расслабился. Баки не отпускал его еще несколько мгновений. Роджерс повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него, и, увидев, что тот, кажется, вот-вот будет кричать, нахмурился. Он сделал глубокий вдох и, прежде чем что-то сказать, выдохнул.

— Боже мой, Баки, — произнес он, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал от злости. — Ты что, всегда с такими мудаками встречался?

Его взгляд потеплел, когда Баки криво улыбнулся.

— Честно? Да.

Стив нахмурился сильнее, извернулся и, взяв Баки за руку, повел его к краю дорожки, подальше от снующих туда-сюда людей.

— Почему? — тихо спросил он.

Баки пожал плечами и сунул руки в карманы, упираясь спиной в ограждение и тяжело вздыхая.

— Я не знаю, — ответил он, разглядывая свои ноги. — Скорее всего я раз за разом влюблялся в одинаковых парней и наступал на одни и те же грабли потому, что всегда считал, что не заслуживаю чего-то лучшего.

— В смысле? — смущенно поинтересовался Стив.

Баки взглянул на него и грустно улыбнулся.

— Бойцовский клуб, — пробормотал он.

Стив посмотрел на землю, чувствуя, как уходит вся его злость. Бойцовским клубом они называли службу в спецназе — он слышал это слово прежде от Наташи, когда шла речь о чем-то темном из ее прошлого, о чем она не хотела говорить. Первое правило Бойцовского клуба и все такое.

Баки был восхитительным, и он был милым, забавным, впечатляющим, умным и добрым. И Стив никак не мог понять, почему же он думает, что заслуживает только придурков вроде Тайлера. Какого черта произошло в спецназе с ними? Что произошло с Баки? Что заставило его думать, что он недостаточно хорош для нормальных отношений?

Хотя Стив, конечно, придурком не был, и он знал, что Баки Барнс — удивительный.

Он обнял Баки за талию и ласково поцеловал в щеку.

— Хочешь пойти к аквариуму? — мягко спросил он.

Баки переплел их пальцы, и на его лице появилась привычная ухмылочка.

— Да, было бы неплохо.

• • •

Баки чувствовал себя невероятно счастливым до того, как столкнулся с Тайлером, но теперь раздражительность почти ушла, потому что Стив забрался на него сверху, жадно целуя и мягко посасывая мочку его уха. Они лежали на шезлонге на крыше высотки, в которой жил Стив, и нежились в лучах закатного солнца.

Стив был удивительным — этот маленький чертенок оказался более чем готовым врезать бывшему Баки, и Барнс, наверное, позволил бы ему сделать это, если бы не знал, что его тоже втянут в драку. Он все еще помнил, как избил тех парней несколько недель назад, и ему не нравилось то, кем он становился, выходя из себя. Он и так сделал множество ужасных вещей, так что теперь он до конца жизни будет пытаться искупить свои грехи.

Именно это и было причиной, по которой он встречался с такими ужасными парнями. Все они выглядели сексуально, были умны, кокетливы, круты в постели, но в ту же секунду, как Баки влюблялся — быстро и крепко, — они бросали его, потому что искали только секса на одну ночь. Наташа однажды сказала ему: «Мы принимаем любовь, которую, как мы думаем, мы заслуживаем», и Баки никогда не верил, что заслуживает лучшего.

Но теперь он был здесь: разгоряченный и возбужденный под лучами июльского солнца, лишенный рубашки, лежащий под самым чудесным во всем подлунном мире созданием, которое распласталось на нем и теперь украшало кожу Баки метками и укусами, мягко касаясь зубами и делая Баки своим целиком и полностью, и, господи, Барнс не знал, чем заслужил себе такое чудо, но сейчас он был слишком напуган тем, что может потерять его, а потому — не отталкивал, прижимая ближе.

Его руки скользнули ниже по спине Стива, и пальцы проникли под резинку шорт, попадая прямо в чудесные ямочки на пояснице. Тот низко простонал и сильнее сжал зубы на мочке, зарываясь пальцами в и без того взъерошенные волосы.

— Твою же мать, — выдохнул Баки, получая в ответ полный удовольствия стон.

Господи, как же ему все это нравилось — легкое раззадоривание, медленные, дразнящие поцелуи, — отчего его член твердел все сильнее, упираясь в не менее возбужденный член Стива. Ему нравилось, как Стив чуть прикусывал его кожу и потягивал за прядки именно так грубо, как это было нужно. Баки хотел этого очень сильно, хотел, чтобы все видели, что он принадлежит этому потрясающему, хрупкому пекарю. Он хотел, чтобы Стив владел им всеми возможными способами.

Баки почувствовал, как тот сильнее потянул за волосы, и наклонил голову, позволяя проложить долгую влажную дорожку поцелуев по шее. Баки даже не попытался скрыть стон, который вырвался из груди, когда он мягко сжал ягодицы Стива.

— Ты такой красивый, — на ухо прошептал ему Роджерс.

Баки весело фыркнул.

— Ты лжешь.

— Это правда, — возразил Стив, невесомо целуя его в подбородок. Одной рукой он накручивал волосы Баки на пальцы, а другой — скользнул ниже по его телу, чуть царапнув правый сосок, заставив Баки громко выдохнуть и толкнуться бедрами вверх. — Ты — самое красивое, что я когда-либо видел. И я не знаю, почему мне так повезло.

Стив снова нежно прикусил мочку его уха, и Баки застонал громче.

— Скорее, почему тебе настолько не повезло, — запротестовал он. — Наверное, ты разбил зеркало…

Внезапно Стив уверенно схватил Баки за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя. Его влажные губы алели от поцелуев, а в почти черных глазах застыла свирепость.

— Прекрати, — сказал он мягко. — Прекрати недооценивать себя. Я говорю тебе, что считаю тебя удивительным. Прислушайся ко мне.

Баки взглянул на него, серьезно и широко распахнув глаза, и на мгновение даже поверил. Стив жестко поцеловал его, стремительно врываясь языком в рот и не позволяя Баки вдохнуть, так что у него закружилась голова. Но Баки совершенно не волновался, потому что это был Стив, которого ему не хватало всю жизнь. Он полностью завладел сердцем Барнса, и даже если Баки не считал себя достойным, Стив думал иначе. И от одного только этого сердце Баки билось чаще.

— Пойдем в постель, — выдохнул он между поцелуев. — Опрокинь меня на нее, поцелуй, пометь, сделай все, что захочешь, потому что я твой.

Стив отстранился буквально на миллиметр, тяжело дыша Баки в губы.

— Это то, что ты хочешь? — спросил он.

— Да, — убежденно ответил Барнс.

Стив, вставая, мягко стек с его коленей. Его грудь ходила ходуном от частого дыхания, но он все равно протянул Баки руку, помогая встать. Баки чувствовал себя как во сне, когда они подняли разбросанные по крыше рубашки и в молчании шли в квартиру. Он позволил Стиву тянуть себя следом. Кончики пальцев покалывало от желания, внутри все трепетало, и Баки чертовски сильно хотел, чтобы Стив прямо сейчас оказался внутри него. И ничего и никого он в своей жизни не хотел так сильно.

• • •

От вида, открывшегося глазам Стива, у него потекли слюнки — абсолютно голый Баки на его кровати, лежащий лицом в подушку, оттопыренной кверху задницей и сложенными за спиной руками. Он выглядел как девственница на заклание, и боже, Стиву это нравилось.

Он целовал каждый сантиметр его тела, начиная с правой лодыжки и, чувствуя под горячей кожей бедер литые мышцы, двигаясь выше, к ягодицам, и возвращаясь обратно, чтобы повторить все то же самое с левой стороны. Он выдохнул, обдавая кожу влажным дыханием, мягко скользнул ладонями по бокам, и, когда он членом уткнулся между ягодиц, Баки подавился воздухом. Стив поцеловал его плечи и снова зарылся пальцами в темные волосы, ласково потягивая их в стороны.

От стонов Баки внизу живота теплело с каждой секундой. Еще никогда Стив не чувствовал такую власть в своих руках, как в данный момент, когда от одних только его прикосновений Баки издавал просто умопомрачительные звуки, от которых дыхание сбивалось с ритма, а тело била дрожь. Стив отдавал ему всего себя, и ему самому было от этого хорошо.

Он прижался к спине Баки грудью, член скользнул между широко расставленных бедер. Он снова потянул за волосы, заставляя наклонить голову, чтобы опять прикусить мочку уха зубами.

Господи. То, как Баки стонал и скулил от действий Стива, всегда волной возбуждения ударяло прямо в пах, а по щекам и шее растекался румянец желания. Но Стиву все это все равно чертовски нравилось.

— Абсолютно мой, — горячо промурчал он Баки на ухо.

— Да, — согласно прошептал тот.

— Что мне сделать? — спросил Стив, слегка прикусывая выступающий позвонок на шее Баки и медленно толкаясь бедрами вперед.

Никогда и ни от кого у него так не срывало крышу и никем он не хотел обладать настолько сильно.

— Просто смажь себя и трахни меня, — выдохнул Баки. — Не растягивай меня, не нежничай. Я хочу чувствовать абсолютно все. Каждый чертов сантиметр тебя.

Стив на мгновение закрыл глаза и сглотнул, чувствуя, что тяжесть внизу живота становится все сильнее.

— Уверен, что справишься?

— Да, уверен, — пробормотал Баки. — Давай же, Стиви.

Его не нужно было просить дважды. Он нашел презерватив и бутылек смазки, которые еще с прошлого раза оставались на прикроватном столике. Он стремительно разорвал пакетик и в одно движение, торопливо раскатал латекс по члену, после быстро смазал себя по всей длине, убеждаясь, что геля достаточно. Баки ждал терпеливо и тихо. Стив, закончив, не церемонился, как тот и просил, и сразу резко и до упора толкнулся в тугое колечко мышц.

Баки был жаркий и узкий, и Стив едва мог нормально дышать от переполнявших его чувств. Барнс молчал, сжимая простынь в кулаках.

— Ты в порядке? — хрипло спросил Стив.

— Да… — простонал Баки в ответ. — Просто, мать твою, пожалуйста, двигайся.

Господи, и только это было слишком, слишком много. Стив готов был двигаться как угодно, как захочет Баки, потому что тот был невероятно податливым сейчас. Стив потянул его за волосы, заставляя опереться на колени и ладони, и с силой толкнулся вперед, так, что кожа с пошлым шлепком ударилась о кожу. Он дернулся назад, и снова — до шлепка — вперед.

И чем сильнее он двигался, тем громче Баки стонал, тем больше он скулил и умолял двигаться быстрее и жестче и тем старательнее Стив внимал его мольбам. Он хотел дать Баки все, о чем тот просил.

— В тебе так хорошо, — простонал Стив, наклоняясь и языком касаясь мочки уха Баки.

— Твою мать, Стив, — прохныкал Баки.

— Ты такой узкий, и горячий, и влажный…

— Правда? Господи, это потрясающе.

— Любишь пожестче?

— Боже мой, да. Пожалуйста, солнце, сильнее.

Стив закусил губу и начал сильнее толкаться в податливое тело, каждым движением добиваясь громких стонов на грани криков и бессвязных проклятий. Он чувствовал, как немеют пальцы на ногах, как сдавливает грудь, как по спине градом катится пот. Он был невероятно близок к грани, и ни при каких условиях не смог бы замедлиться, не сейчас, не тогда, когда Баки почти кричит под ним, прося о большем.

Стив уловил дрожь, которая сковала тело Баки, и, наконец, коснулся его члена ладонью. Трех длинных движений хватило, чтобы тот кончил, пачкая простынь и пальцы Стива, раскрыв рот в беззвучном крике и бесконечно часто сжимаясь вокруг члена Стива. Роджерс вышел, резко стянул презерватив, отбрасывая в сторону, и обхватил себя рукой. Чтобы достичь оргазма, ему понадобилось меньше минуты, а после он, чувствуя горячую волну внизу живота, излился Баки на спину и, тяжело дыша, рухнул рядом.

Его грудь часто вздымалась, но никакого намека на приступ астмы не было. Баки осторожно перекатился на его сторону и ласково поцеловал в ключицу.

— Все хорошо, солнце? — спросил он.

Стив улыбнулся и, вытянув руку, пригладил вихры Баки. Тот выглядел прекрасно, смотря на него подернутыми поволокой глазами. Стив порадовался, что всегда был способен различать голубой цвет.

— Да, — ответил, наконец, он. — А ты?

— Словами не передать, — прошептал Баки, улыбаясь.

Стив тихо рассмеялся и повернулся к Баки, обнимая его за плечи и закрывая глаза. Им стоило бы принять душ, чтобы смыть с себя всю грязь, сменить белье, но оба очень устали, чтобы делать хоть какие-то движения, а потому решили, что все может подождать до утра.


	16. Chapter 16

— Ты прилагаешь недостаточно усилий, — сказал Стив.

Баки фыркнул от напряжения, чувствуя зарождающуюся в запястьях боль. Стив закатил глаза и громко выдохнул.

— И вот после этого ты называешь себя мужиком? Барнс, этого недостаточно! Вставляй!

— Я пытаюсь!

— Нужно сильнее! Пальцы глубже, ну же.

— Они и так уже все скользкие…

— Барнс, я это постоянно делаю. Перестань оправдываться и постарайся.

Баки надавил сильнее, наклонившись вперед, но, видимо, недостаточно сильно, чтобы получить одобрение от Стива.

— Ты должен раскатать его.

— Я выжимаю из нее все соки, Капитан! * — огрызнулся Баки, используя все свое умение говорить с шотландским акцентом, которое, впрочем, было далеко не на высоте.

Стив рассмеялся, громко и счастливо, закинув голову назад и обнажив свое чудесное горло. И Баки, если бы не был по самые локти в этой склизкой субстанции, обнял бы его и поцеловал так, что дыхание бы перехватило и Стив не смог бы смеяться над его жалкими попытками.

Наваждение развеялось, когда он услышал шаги за дверью и, взглянув в сторону звука, увидел Клинта, который опасливо посмотрел на них, а потом все же понял, чем они занимаются, и облегченно вздохнул.

— Все в порядке, — прокричал Бартон куда-то назад. — Они не трахаются! Они тут… Что вы делаете? — спросил он, повернувшись к Баки и вопросительно выгнув бровь.

— Тесто месим, — ухмыльнулся Баки.

Стив продолжал сидеть на кухонной стойке, смеясь изо всех сил, и Баки почти услышал, как в его груди зарождаются хрипы.

— Ты досмеешься до приступа, — сказал он, чуть толкая Стива локтем в колено. Его руки все еще были измазаны тестом, но ему это не помешало.

Стив кивнул и, немного кашляя, слез со стойки, чтобы найти свой ингалятор. Баки небрежно потряс головой и попытался соскоблить с пальцев липкую массу, когда из-за спины Клинта появилась голова Наташи.

— О, слава богу, — сказала она с легкой задумчивостью. — Мы слышали отсюда крики вроде «сильнее» и «глубже», и я уже начала всерьез задумываться над тем, чтобы больше никогда не есть еду, которую тут готовит Стив.

Баки усмехнулся.

— Сейчас середина воскресенья, Нат. Немного рановато для таких вещей, не находишь?

— Ну, в прошлые же выходные это вас не остановило, — парировала Наташа, невинно хлопая ресницами.

Баки изумленно раскрыл рот.

В прошлое воскресенье он и Стив ездили на Кони Айленд, и это был просто прекрасный день, если не брать во внимание встречу с одним из бывших Баки. Целоваться они начали еще на крыше дома Стива, а после спустились к нему в квартиру, где Стив устроил Баки просто фантастический секс. И Барнс как-то позабыл, что стены здесь тоньше картонных.

Баки закатил глаза.

— Боже, какая радость, что я не ваш сосед, — пробормотал Клинт и развернулся, как только Стив снова появился на кухне.

— Дай мне чашку, — попросил он, убирая ингалятор в карман и закатывая рукава. — Пожалуй, я займусь тестом сам, иначе мы никогда ничего не приготовим.

Баки улыбнулся и легко поцеловал Стива в макушку, когда тот протискивался между ним и миской. Баки проигнорировал Наташу, которая, проходя мимо, с издевкой шепнула ему: «Пассивчик». Он вымыл руки и, сдерживая улыбку, вытащил лазанью из духовки.

Спустя десять минут они все сидели в гостиной Стива. Клинт, Пегги и Нат ютились на диване, Сэм занял кресло, и все наслаждались приготовленной Баки лазаньей, которую ели с тарелок на своих коленях. Баки сидел на полу, опираясь спиной о стену, а Стив уютно расположился между его ног. Тарелки стояли слева от них, а перед собой Стив держал раскрытый блокнот.

— Итак, — начал Баки, прожевав, — вы вообще собираетесь давать мне список гостей? Таня из отеля спрашивает про число приглашенных.

— Я думал, у нас еще полно времени для этого, разве нет? — ответил Сэм.

Баки вопросительно выгнул бровь.

— У вас свадьба уже через четыре недели, Сэм.

— Серьезно? Твою мать.

— Я надеюсь, это было хорошее «твою мать», Уилсон, — строго произнесла Наташа.

Сэм обаятельно рассмеялся.

— «Твою мать, я вынужден ждать целых четыре недели, чтобы жениться на самой красивой, умной и отпадной девушке на планете».

— Хороший ответ, — издевательским шепотом заметил Клинт.

Баки закатил глаза.

— Ребят, я вполне серьезно. Остался месяц для уточнения деталей. А ваш вклад в собственное торжество настолько нулевой, что я начинаю думать, что это моя свадьба.

— Прости, — ответила Наташа, аккуратно отламывая кусочек лазаньи вилкой. — Это все потому, что мы не знаем, чего хотим…

— Ну, кроме моего свинг-бенда, — перебил Сэм.

— … а для тебя свадьба — целая жизнь, Джеймс. Мы верим, что ты понимаешь, что делаешь.

Баки вздохнул и отложил собственную вилку. Стив мягко погладил его по колену, и он был благодарен за этот жест, потому что настроение скатилось в ноль.

— В любом случае я не могу сделать за вас список ваших гостей. Так что напишите его и отдайте мне, пока я не ушел домой, чтобы я смог отправить его Тане в отель. В котором вы, к слову, до сих пор не были.

Наташа протянула руку, чтобы забрать блокнот Баки, и Стив молча передал его ей, тут же возвращаясь на место.

— А твой начальник придет на свадьбу? — спросила Пегги, вставая, чтобы отнести пустую тарелку на кухню.

— Который из них?

— У тебя больше одного начальника? — поинтересовался Клинт, передавая свою тарелку Пегги.

— Наташа работала на Тони Старка почти три месяца, — вклинился Стив. Он уже доел свою порцию и теперь принялся за то, что осталось на тарелке Баки.

— Правда?

— Ага, — ответила Наташа, пожав плечами. — Пока он не взорвал на день рождения свой дом и я не решила, что безопаснее — прежде всего, для меня — работать на Пеппер Поттс.

— В любом случае, она — главный помощник гендиректора «Старк Энтерпрайзес», — гордо подытожил Сэм.

— Но нет, я не думаю, что хоть кто-нибудь из них придет, — добавила Наташа. — Хотя мисс Поттс оплатит выбранное нами место проведения торжества, и именно поэтому я могу тратить так много денег на Джеймса.

Баки фыркнул.

— Звучит так, будто я стриптизерша.

— А это не так? — невинно поинтересовалась Наташа.

— Ни разу после Черногории, — елейно ответил Баки, отчего Клинт едва не поперхнулся своим напитком и убежал на кухню, смеясь и захлебываясь одновременно.

Стив слегка развернулся и смущенно посмотрел на Баки.

— Это, видимо, тоже касается Бойцовского клуба? — пробормотал он.

Баки ласково улыбнулся ему, ткнувшись носом в висок.

— Я расскажу тебе об этом когда-нибудь, — пообещал он.

У него было несколько хороших воспоминаний, связанных со службой в спецназе, и все они были довольно забавными. Баки хотел поделиться ими со Стивом, как хотел бы рассказать и про плохое. Но не сегодня.

Баки усмехнулся, заметив, как Стив расправился и с его порцией и, довольный, наклонился назад. Он обнял Стива за плечи и оглядел комнату: Сэм и Наташа торопливо писали список гостей, Клинт помогал Пегги на кухне, моя посуду, пока она вытаскивала печенье из духовки.

И все это напоминало семью.

• • •

Стив нервно мялся перед длинным зеркалом в одной из самых престижных швейных мастерских на Манхэттене. Он был одет в темно-серый костюм от Тома Форда и чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, пока старший портной кружил вокруг него с булавками, мелком и сантиметром, снимая мерки и сетуя на то, какой Стив маленький и щуплый.

Он всегда ненавидел смотреться в полноразмерные зеркала — ему казалось, будто она исчезает, едва начинал крутиться из стороны в сторону, и потому чувствовал себя почти что аистом — состоящим только из ног и шеи. Он вздохнул и повернулся к Наташе, которая терпеливо сидела в нескольких шагах от него.

— Ты же знаешь, что не обязательно со мной возиться, — робко сказал он.

— О чем ты? — спросила Наташа, скрещивая руки на груди. — Это не возня — ты шафер Сэма и достоин лучшего костюма. Кроме того, представь лицо Джеймса, когда тот увидит тебя в этом. Он захлебнется собственными слюнями.

Стив слегка улыбнулся. Он все еще стоял там, одетый в по-идиотски дорогой костюм и просто надеялся, что булавки не заколют его насмерть. Наташа, казалось, почувствовала его беспокойство, а потому придвинула кресло чуть ближе.

— Я когда-нибудь рассказывала тебе историю о почтовом голубе в Беларуси? — спросила она.

Стив потряс головой.

— Не-а. Видимо, это что-то про Бойцовский Клуб.

— Так и есть, — с улыбкой ответила Нат. — Но это еще и хорошая история про Джеймса.

— Расскажешь? — заинтересованно спросил Стив.

Пока Наташа говорила, он представлял себе происходящее во всех красках: очередная разведывательная миссия, Баки и Клинт, скучающие в ожидании, пока Наташа проверит место назначения, и устроившие между собой соревнование, кто лучший стрелок. Бартон использовал лук, а Баки — винтовку, и они успели подстрелить четырнадцать птиц, прежде чем Нат присоединилась к ним и сказала, что они уничтожали почтовых голубей, принадлежавших Военным Силам США и передающих сообщения другим группам, которые располагались не так далеко отсюда. Она притащила их обоих в штаб, когда они вернулись на базу, и выпросила официальное разрешение съездить им по зубам.

К моменту, когда она закончила рассказ, Стив смеялся, а старшего портного безмерно злили его дергания. Но, к счастью, Стиву пришлось стоять неподвижно всего лишь пять минут, а после ему позволили сменить неприлично дорогой костюм на привычные джинсы и рубашку.

На улице уже был поздний вечер, когда они вышли из магазина, и люди спешили покинуть рабочие места. Наташа и Стив купили себе по крендельку и холодному лимонному чаю и сели в тени Центрального Парка, наблюдая за мельтешащей толпой и дожидаясь, пока она рассеется.

Стив все еще слегка улыбался, прокручивая в голове рассказ о почтовых голубях и живо представляя себе соревнование между Клинтом и Баки, которое имело место и сейчас, но он все равно не мог отделаться от мысли о том, как давно все это было.

— Нат?

— А?

— Я могу кое-что у тебя спросить?

— Конечно.

— В прошлые выходные, — осторожно начал он, — когда мы с Баки были на Кони Айленде, мы столкнулись с одним из его бывших.

— С которым?

— С Тайлером.

Наташа пожала плечами, будто это имя совершенно ничего для нее не значило.

— И что случилось?

— Ну, я почти что врезал ему, — ответил Стив с жалобной улыбкой. Нат почти что выплюнула чай.

— Господи боже, серьезно?

Стив кивнул, и она хихикнула.

— Он вел себя по-мудацки, — настаивал Стив.

— Ну, зная Джеймса, я даже не удивляюсь.

— Да уж… Почему он делает это?

— Что именно? Встречается с засранцами?

— Почему он думает, что не достоин кого-то лучше, чем какие-то придурки?

Наташа посмотрела на него внимательно, откусила немного от своего огромного кренделя и ужасно долго жевала, прежде чем ответить.

— Бойцовский Клуб.

— То же самое сказал Баки, — тут же ответил Стив. — Но это не объясняет ничего. Это просто отмазка, чтобы не поднимать эту тему.

— Это не отмазка, — вздохнула Нат, на пару секунд прикусила губу, а после продолжила: — Ладно, я нарушу два первых правила Бойцовского Клуба. Как ты знаешь, Сэму я рассказала только через год после того, как мы начали встречаться, так что дай Джеймсу немного времени, чтобы открыться. Хорошо?

— Конечно.

Наташа сделала большой глоток своего чая и заговорила снова:

— Ты знаешь разницу между регулярными войсками армии и спецназом?

— Не совсем, — тихо ответил Стив.

— В регулярных войсках столкновения с противниками происходят обычно в группах — группа на группу. Ты прицеливаешься, стреляешь, может, даже убиваешь кого-то или это делает твой друг, но определенной стратегии поведения в половине случаев просто нет. В спецназе же все происходит один на один. Мы все убивали людей, Стив, — и я, и Джеймс, и Клинт, — и мы все видели их лица очень близко. Джеймс был снайпером, и по приказу он убил двадцать шесть человек. Чтобы ты понимал, это значит, что он двадцать шесть раз смотрел в прицел своей винтовки и видел двадцать шесть лиц — видел цвет волос этих людей, цвет их глаз, брились ли они сегодня или нет, смеялись ли они над какой-то дешевой шуткой ровно за секунду до того, как он выпустил пулю им промеж глаз.

Стив смотрел на свои ноги, чувствуя ужасный ком в горле.

— Поэтому он всегда встречается с придурками, — сказал он. — Потому что думает, что он — плохой человек, раз…

— Он просто не считает, что заслуживает чего-то хорошего, потому что совершил столько зла, — подтвердила Наташа. — Стив, ему было всего восемнадцать, когда его отправили на первую миссию, он был еще совсем ребенком. Я и Бартон старались присматривать за ним, насколько мы вообще могли, и Джеймс был чертовски хорош в том, чем занимался. Но после он целыми днями мучился виной за все, что делал. Это была отвратительная работенка, но мы все прекрасно с ней справлялись. Мы служили своей стране.

— Я думал, что ты русская, — мрачно пошутил Стив.

— Меня привезли сюда, когда я была сопливой девчонкой, — ответила Наташа с тонкой улыбкой. — Я веду к тому, что, видимо, мы с Клинтом смогли со временем справиться с этим грузом, а вот Джеймс все еще переживает. Он хороший — умный, храбрый, преданный, сочувствующий. Но, к сожалению, он слишком уверен в том, что должен искупить свою вину.

Стив тяжело вздохнул. Часть его желала, чтобы он никогда не задавал этого вопроса, но другая — была рада тому, что он все же спросил. Баки считал, что должен понести наказание за то, что отнял двадцать шесть жизней во время службы своей стране. Возможно, его отношения с мудаками были своего рода частью искупления собственных грехов.

Но раз уж Стив с ним, то с этим покончено.

Он допил свой чай одним долгим глотком и обернулся к Наташе, которая задумчиво грызла свой крендель.

— Если не возражаешь, — тихо начал он, — то я бы очень хотел встретиться с Баки. Хочу сказать ему кое-что.

Он встал, стряхнул с себя крошки и выкинул салфетку и пустую бутылочку в урну. Наташа вопросительно изогнула бровь, но даже если ей было интересно, вопросов она не задавала.

— Без проблем, — просто ответила она. — Увидимся позже.

• • •

Баки не появлялся дома уже давно. Август обычно был самым загруженным месяцем — каждые выходные проводилась чья-нибудь свадьба, и ему приходилось всю неделю выбирать кондитерские и цветочные мастерские, поставщиков и банкетные залы. И только он и его прилежные записи, которые держали все под контролем, предотвращали появление катастрофических последствий.

Едва только дверь закрылась, он скинул рабочий костюм, оставаясь в футболке и боксерах, и направился к холодильнику за пивом, чтобы после усесться и проверить планы на завтрашний день. Жара стояла такая, что сидеть в комнате было просто невыносимо, но идти ему было некуда — балкона в его квартире не было.

Баки только собирался сесть на диван, когда в дверь постучали. Поморщившись, он отставил пиво на стойку и пошел открывать.

За дверь обнаружился Стив. Его щеки покраснели от жары, рукава рубашки он закатал до локтей, а волосы были взъерошены и приподняты от того, что он постоянно поправлял их ладонью. Выглядел Стив просто чертовски классно, и это был лучший сюрприз, который Баки получал посреди рабочей недели.

— Привет, — произнес Баки, широко улыбаясь. — Чему я обязан удовольствием тебя видеть?

Стив не ответил — во всяком случае, ничего не сказал. Вместо этого с абсолютно серьезным лицом он вошел в квартиру и притянул Баки к себе, вовлекая его в нежнейший поцелуй, ласково касаясь губами его губ и пальцами скользя в волосы.

Баки удивленно распахнул глаза, но вскоре зажмурился вновь, обрамляя лицо Стива своими ладонями и сладко целуя. Стив был здесь, в его квартире, пришел неожиданно и теперь целовал его так, будто Баки сломается, если быть немного напористее.

Баки отстранился.

— Стив? — прошептал он. — Что такое? Что случилось, солнце?

Стив посмотрел на него, и Баки в очередной раз подумал, что у него самые прекрасные глаза, которые он только видел.

— Ты хороший человек, — ответил Стив тоже шепотом.

Сердце Баки забилось быстрее.

— Что? — спросил он, вспоминая, что же он такого сделал, чтобы это заслужить.

— Ты хороший человек, — повторил Стив, соприкасаясь с Баки лбами. — Я знаю, что ты так не думаешь. И что ты считаешь, что не заслуживаешь ничего хорошего из-за того, что происходило с тобой в армии, но ты ошибаешься. Ты хороший человек, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, и я знаю это потому, что я бы не влюбился в тебя, если бы это было не так.

Баки едва мог дышать. В голове гудели мысли, и казалось, что колени вот-вот подогнутся, потому что он был уверен, что правильно расслышал все, сказанное Стивом, но часть его говорила, что это было не так. Стив не мог такого сказать. Не ему.

— Прошу прощения, — мягко сказал Баки. — Ты не мог бы… ну, знаешь, повторить последние слова?

Стив прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся.

— Я влюблен в тебя, — повторил он.

Сердце билось так быстро и так громко, что Баки казалось, что Стив его слышит. Баки подошел так близко, как мог, скользнул пальцами по щеке Стива и приподнял его лицо, заставляя взглянуть в глаза.

— Можешь повторить еще разок?

Стив улыбнулся сильнее, встал на носочки и, мягко поглаживая шею Баки кончиками пальцев, произнес:

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, я влюблен в тебя.

С губ Баки сорвался смешок.

— Рад слышать, — произнес он, — потому что, мне кажется, я в тебя влюблен с того самого момента, как ты накормил меня тем тортом с кремом из маракуйи, и я чувствовал себя безнадежным идиотом.

Стив усмехнулся и поцеловал его снова, на этот раз — куда решительнее.

— А еще ты хороший человек.

— Ну, если ты так говоришь… — прошептал Баки в ответ.

— Нет, так и есть, — Стив поцеловал его снова.

— Ладно.

Баки приподнял Стива, заставив обхватить свою талию ногами, и закрыл дверь точным движением ноги. А после отнес Стива в комнату, мягко придерживая его за бедра, пока укладывал на диван.

Они целовались, смеясь и улыбаясь, мягко и сладко, случайно сталкиваясь языком. Баки гладил Стива по спине, прямо поверх рубашки, просто наслаждаясь тем, что Стив здесь, рядом с ним и влюблен в него. Стив влюблен в него. Баки едва верил в то, что это правда, несмотря на то, что Стив трижды ему об этом сказал.

Стив счастливо вздохнул в его руках и растянулся на его теле, устраивая подбородок на груди. Баки улыбнулся, обняв Стива одной рукой и ласково коснувшись волос — другой.

— Ты в порядке? — поинтересовался Стив.

— Издеваешься? — спросил Баки, готовый взорваться от радости. — Это первый раз в жизни, когда кто-то, кроме моей сестры, говорит, что любит меня. Я просто в восторге.

Стив, подтянувшись, оставил легкий поцелуй на его подбородке.

— У меня тоже.

— Серьезно? — удивился Баки. — А как же Пегги?

— Пегги не считается, — усмехнулся Стив, принимая прежнее положение. — Она член семьи. Семья не считается.

Баки ухмыльнулся и невесомо поцеловал Стива в макушку. Господи боже, он обожал этого парня, каждую его черточку и полюбил еще больше за то, что он дал Баки шанс.

— Я говорил с Нат, — тихо сказал Стив спустя пару минут. — О Бойцовском Клубе.

— Ага. Это кое-что объясняет.

— Только не злись.

Голос Стива звучал так нерешительно, так на него непохоже, что у Баки что-то защемило в груди, и он притянул его ближе.

— Я не злюсь, — успокоил он. — Как я вообще могу злиться на тебя? Или, в этом случае, на Наташу?

— Не знаю, — Стив вздохнул, легко касаясь живота Баки ладонью. — Думаю, теперь я понимаю, почему Бойцовский Клуб.

— Ну да. Полагаю, что это объясняет и Тайлера, а? — Баки ухмыльнулся.

Стив перевернулся и серьезно взглянул на него.

— Больше никогда, ладно? — Баки удивленно выгнул бровь, и Стив мягко поцеловал его. — Ты хороший человек, и ты заслуживаешь кого-то, кто будет относиться к тебе соответствующе.

— Пойдешь добровольцем? — промурчал Баки, нежно тычась носом Стиву в щеку.

— Пожалуй, я уже, — ответил Стив. — Со всеми этими штуками типа признания.

Баки рассмеялся и снова поцеловал Стива.

— Я только твой, — прошептал он.

— Да, мой.

— Напомни мне, пожалуйста, шлепнуть Наташу в следующий раз, когда я ее увижу.

— Зачем? — нахмурился Стив.

— Потому что, — улыбаясь, ответил Баки, — она знала тебя три года и только сейчас додумалась нас познакомить. Непростительная ошибка.


	17. Chapter 17

— Джеймс, я не позволю тебе провести очередное воскресенье, разлагаясь на диване. Ты должен вылезти из своей норы, — твердила в трубку Наташа весь август.

Тогда Баки был чертовски занят, так как все, включая собак, хотели сыграть свадьбу именно в августе. Он был вынужден работать шесть дней в неделю по двенадцать часов кроме субботы, когда задерживаться приходилось и по восемнадцать часов из-за того, что ему нужно было наблюдать за церемониями. Стив весьма подробно рассказал Наташе о предыдущем воскресенье, когда ему пришлось проехать через весь город, чтобы Баки не вставал с дивана и они могли вместе посмотреть старые фильмы. Баки отвратительно себя чувствовал, потому что воскресенье был единственным днем, когда он был свободен и мог честно спать сутки напролет вместо того, чтобы провести время со своим чудесным парнем.

Парнем.

Ох, Баки так и не привык к этому даже две недели спустя. Тот факт, что Стив внезапно возник на его пороге и разглядел в глазах Баки любовь, был, честно говоря, единственным, что спасало его от тоски все эти дни без Стива.

Так или иначе, он только собрался заполучить свой заслуженный шестичасовой сон, вернувшись со второй свадьбы, запланированной на этот месяц, как позвонила Наташа и приказала оторвать свою задницу от кровати. Баки не спал так мало со времен службы в спецназе.

— Отлично, — смирившись, ответил он — Куда мы пойдем?

Он мог поклясться, что услышал Наташину ухмылку.

— На пляж, — коротко произнесла она. — Бери пиво, свою обалденную задницу и полотенчико.

Баки закатил глаза, но послушно собрался и выдвинулся в сторону Кони-Айленд, прихватив по пути Клинта.

— Итак, ты и Стив теперь официально вместе? — спросил Бартон, когда они спустились в метро.

Баки улыбнулся и положил руки на затылок.

— Кто сдал?

— Нат.

— Ну конечно, наша боевая снежинка.

— Ну и? — продолжил Клинт, легонько пиная Баки. — Вы теперь вместе?

— Да.

Клинт издал едва различимый вздох и медленно закивал.

— Что-то не так?

— Все нормально, — ответил Бартон.

Баки удивленно задрал брови.

— Даже не дашь мне в морду?

— За что? — удивился Клинт, скрестив руки на груди и нахмурившись.

— Ну, потому что это то, что ты обычно делал?

Клинт фыркнул.

— Я бил тебя потому, что ты все время встречался с одними и теми же мудаками. Стив — лучшее, что с тобой случалось, возможно, за всю жизнь, — сказал он. — Даже, блядь, не думай просрать его — слишком сложно найти человека, которого ты будешь понимать без слов.

Баки ухмыльнулся. Он знал Клинта почти десять лет, и все это время Бартон был его лучшим другом, несмотря на постоянное ворчание и вечные пререкания. Бартон был ему как брат, и для Баки было очень важно услышать то, что его парня одобрили. Никто не мог устоять перед обаянием Стива.

• • •

Бледная кожа Стива была одной из тысяч причин, почему он сидел в майке и шортах под большим пляжным зонтом с балансирующим на коленях скетчбуком, наблюдая за немного агрессивной игрой парней в фрисби. Периодически он отказывался от предложений вылезти из своего убежища и поиграть с ними, отвечая, что ему и тут неплохо сидится. Честно говоря, ему нравилось вот так сидеть и наблюдать за Баки, Сэмом и Клинтом, не вылезая в самое пекло и не обгорая. Все же они, бегая туда-сюда по пляжу, были отличной мужской натурой.

Кроме того Пегги убила бы его, если бы он получил травму, играя в жесточайшую игру во фрисби с тремя бывшими солдатами.

Сама Пегги лежала неподалеку на полотенце вместе с Наташей. Обе опирались на локти и о чем-то перешептывались, периодически поправляя солнечные очки. Они пытались скрыть это, но Стив все равно частенько чувствовал, что темой разговора был он.

Он вернулся к скетчбуку, продолжая делать быстрые зарисовки торса Баки, но внезапно (и весьма грубо) его прервал Клинт, упавший рядом на полотенце.

— Стив, — громко сказал Клинт, переходя на шепот. — Ты должен помочь мне кое-что провернуть.

Бартон максимально быстро объяснил план действий, и Стив чуть не задохнулся от смеха, услышав детали.

— Что вы двое задумали? — спросила Пегги.

— Ничего, — максимально естественно ответил Стив. — Просто хотим сходить за мороженым.

Мороженое было последней вещью, о которой они думали. Стив последовал за Клинтом в один из пляжных магазинчиков. Купив пару водяных пистолетов и зарядив их водой, они с хитрыми лицами направились к своим лежакам, усиленно делая вид, что ничего не задумали. Никто не ожидал атаки.

Клинт резко вытащил пистолет из-за спины и окатил прицельной струей Пегги и Нат, в то время как Стив брызнул на Сэма, а затем — четко в лицо Баки.

— Ах ты мелкий засранец! — завопил Баки, уворачиваясь от струи, которая попала Сэму прямо в пупок.

Стив рассмеялся в ответ на визг Сэма и попытался увернуться от Баки, выбившего пистолет из его рук. В следующий момент Стив почувствовал упругую струю, заполняющую его рот водой. Меньше чем через минуту они оба промокли насквозь, волосы Стива облепили ему лицо, с челки капало прямо в глаза. Баки догнал Стива и повалил на песок.

— Ты придурок! — засмеялся Стив, пытаясь вырвать свою футболку из рук Баки, который упорно поднимал ее выше.

— Ты первый начал и теперь поплатишься за это! — радостно ответил Баки, пытаясь удержать извивающегося Стива, словно полностью состоящего из коленок и локтей. Баки остановился и выпустил его только тогда, когда услышал вместо смеха Стива хрипы, давая ему возможность залезть в карман за ингалятором. Они оба рухнули на песок, наблюдая, как Наташа пытается догнать Клинта.

— Ты никогда не поймаешь меня живым! — прокричал он, прежде чем Наташа сбила его с ног приемом, достойным неплохого боевика.

Баки едва не захлебнулся смехом. Пегги зааплодировала.

— И это был классический прием Черной Вдовы, — с ухмылкой произнес Баки, откидывая назад мокрые волосы. — Не видел его с самого Сараево!

Стив прыснул, видя, как Клинт молит о пощаде Наташу, заломившую ему руку с победной ухмылкой.

— Черт! — произнес Сэм, сев рядом с Баки и Стивом. Выглядел он весьма впечатленным. — Это не должно меня так привлекать.

Баки сочувственно похлопал его по спине.

— Приятель, если бы ты не мог справиться с женщиной, которая может схватить парня за шею бедрами, ты бы не женился на ней уже через две недели.

— Ты чертовски прав, — ответил Сэм, расплываясь в усмешке.

Стив понял, что сильно дорожит этими людьми. Они были больше, чем его друзьями, — они были его семьей, и Стив был безмерно благодарен им за то, что они его приняли и любили не меньше, чем он их.

• • •

Месяцы изготовления свадебных тортов наложили на Стива отпечаток. Шесть штук за месяц все же было многовато. Он уже забыл, когда ложился спать вовремя, не застревая на кухне до утра, пытаясь закончить сложные украшения. Еще одним минусом месяца стала бесконечная изжога из-за язвы желудка. Стив ел таблетки и надеялся, что доживет до свадьбы Сэма и Наташи. Но все же его месяц прошел проще, чем у Баки.

Стив искренне хотел сделать торт, который будет достоин русской царевны и её избранника, и как обычно сомневался в выборе. Он хотел сделать три овальных яруса из ванильных бисквитов, пропитанных терпким фруктовым кремом, глазурь цвета гусиного яйца, изящную кайму и позолоченные детали с жемчужинами из сахара.

В воображении Стива торт был шедевром, но, к сожалению, не совпадал с реальностью. Цвет глазури уходил в зеленый, несмотря на то, что Стив дважды перепокрывал бисквиты. Он уже подумывал о третьей попытке, но Пегги пообещала отрезать ему пальцы, если он сделает это. К проблеме неверного цвета глазури добавилось то, что в течение дня изжога усиливалась.

• • •

Баки делал все возможное, чтобы не убить кого-нибудь.

— Ради всего святого, Марио, — произнес Баки, глядя в лицо несчастного флориста. — Я просил белые азалии, белые розы и синие орхидеи. Ты принес мне розовые азалии, белые розы и фиолетовые орхидеи. Я не смогу ничего с ними сделать, Марио! Это не те цвета.

Флорист виновато пожал плечами и попытался сказать что-то в ответ, но внезапно у Баки в кармане зазвонил телефон. Он устало вздохнул и вытащил телефон, надеясь, что накануне такой важной даты между Наташей и Сэмом ничего не произошло. Он жестом попросил Марио дать ему две минуты и нажал на кнопку.

— Слушаю?

— Ты нужен мне здесь немедленно. Стива необходимо оттащить от этого треклятого торта, — послышался голос разъяренный голос Пегги, — прежде, чем я проломлю ему голову и избавлю от мучений.

Баки потер переносицу и вздохнул.

— Что он натворил?

— Ну, он дважды покрыл торт глазурью и потратил две великолепные партии помадки из-за того, что цвет был не тот. А еще он с утра питается только таблетками, и я боюсь, что он с таким стрессом себе желудок посадит.

— Окей, — ответил Баки, глядя на флориста. — Дай мне час, ладно? Я заеду к себе домой, возьму некоторые вещи на выходные и сразу же приеду. Я смогу его забрать и удержать, если понадобится.

— Спасибо, — с облегчением произнесла Пегги. — Я оттащила его от торта самостоятельно, но боюсь, меня надолго не хватит, а Сэма нет дома.

— Скоро буду.

Баки отключился и сделал глубокий вдох, возвращаясь к Марио.

— Итак, скажи мне честно, ты можешь достать белые азалии, синие орхидеи и белые розы и сделать так, чтобы они были здесь в субботу утром?

Флорист скривился, но медленно кивнул.

— Сделаю все возможное.

• • •

Час спустя Баки был уже в кондитерской. Пегги была в ярости.

— Он меня не слушает, — сказала она, когда Баки только зашел, скинув сумку с вещами на пол. — Этот торт великолепен, но Стив вбил себе в голову, что с ним что-то не так, и делает из этого великую трагедию.

Баки слегка улыбнулся в ответ на её тираду.

— Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать.

— Убери его руки от торта, отнеси наверх, если хочешь. Сделай что угодно, лишь бы он перестал суетиться и расслабился, — ответила Пегги.

Она повернулась и направилась обратно в маленький офис. Баки проводил её взглядом, затем прошел мимо прилавка и направился на кухню. Стив опять выглядел, как маленький сахарный хаос, бегая вокруг коржей с кондитерским мешком в руках. Три овальных яруса — большой, средний и маленький — стояли перед ним на столе и выглядели просто великолепно. Цвет глазури, которой они были покрыты, в точности совпадал с цветом платьев подружек Наташи. Рядом с тортом на маленькой подставке стояла точная марципановая копия того самого яйца Фаберже, которым Стив вдохновлялся.

— Воу, — выдохнул Баки. — Выглядит невероятно.

Стив поднял глаза на Баки и нахмурился.

— Ни капли.

— О чем ты, черт возьми, говоришь? — неверяще ответил Баки. — Это самая совершенная вещь, которую я когда-либо видел! Я бы даже подумал, что это настоящее яйцо, если бы не знал подробностей.

Стив снова нахмурился.

— Нет, с ним что-то не так… — пробормотал он, напряженно вглядываясь в глазурь.

Баки устало вздохнул и понял, почему Пегги была такой раздраженной.

— Слушай, — мягко начал он, — может, тебе просто нужно немного отдохнуть от выпечки? Например, принять душ, съесть что-то вкусное, а затем посмотреть на все это свежим взглядом. Ты увидишь, что он восхитителен.

— Нет, — коротко ответил Стив, изучая взглядом коржи.

— Ладно, — тяжело вздохнув, ответил Баки. — Я не хотел этого делать. Надеялся, что все обойдется, но нет. Ты сам меня вынудил, Стив.

Стив резко поднял взгляд на Баки, но не успел отреагировать, когда Баки без особых усилий поднял его в воздух и закинул на плечо.

— Баки, блядь, поставь меня на место, — сердито произнес Стив.

— Нет, Стив, — спокойно ответил Баки, не обращая внимания на острые локти, впивающиеся в его спину при каждой бесплодной попытке Стива вырваться. — Пегги говорила, что ты совсем перестал заботиться о своем здоровье, а мы не можем позволить тебе заболеть прямо сейчас.

Стив не бросал попыток освободиться все то время, пока они поднимались на второй этаж. Он колотил спину Баки, пока не был бесцеремонно скинут на диван. Стив пожалел, что не может убивать взглядом.

— Это ни черта не смешно, Баки, — прошипел он. — Я пытаюсь сделать идеальный торт.

— Ты уже его сделал, — отрезал Баки. — Стив, торт уже великолепен. Он идеальный! Это же просто кусочек божьей милости на нашей грешной земле, и только ты этого почему-то не видишь. Ты уже почти заработал язву, и она даст о себе знать как раз в день свадьбы Сэма и Нат. И вот тогда всем уже будет насрать на то, как выглядит торт, потому что тебе будет плохо. Ты этого хочешь?

Взгляд Стива опустился с лица Баки на пол у его ног. Баки снова вздохнул и сел на ковер перед диваном, осторожно положив ладони на острые коленки Стива.

— Поверь мне, они бы предпочли видеть тебя рядом с собой, целым и здоровым и с несовершенным тортом, чем есть какой-то кондитерский шедевр без тебя.

Стив посмотрел на него уже не злобным, а скорее уставшим взглядом.

— Наверное, ты прав, — пробормотал он.

— Разумеется, я прав, — ответил Баки. — И тебе следовало послушаться Пегги раньше и дать себе отдохнуть.

Стив поднял бровь.

— Ты моя мамочка, что ли?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Баки. — Я твой парень, и ругать тебя, когда ты зарываешься, теперь моя работа.

Стив улыбнулся уголками рта и оглянулся.

— Мой парень, да?

— Да.

— Ты придурок, — сказал Стив, улыбаясь.

— Ты все равно любишь меня.

— Определенно да, — вздохнул Стив, положив свои руки на ладони Баки и мягко сжимая. — К сожалению.

Баки посмотрел на него, словно сияя изнутри, и чмокнул в лоб.

— Пойдем, — сказал он. — Сейчас мы затолкаем тебя в душ, а потом я приготовлю что-нибудь поесть. И только после всего этого ты вернешься и соберешь торт, ничего в нем не меняя, потому что нельзя сделать совершенство еще лучше.

Стив снова улыбнулся.

— Ладно, — тихо согласился он.

• • •

Стив терпеть не мог признаваться, что не прав. Он был готов утопить Пегги и Баки в сиропе за то, что они не давали ему закончить торт. Но, стоя под теплыми струями душа, он понимал, что они были правы — если бы он продолжил работать в таком темпе, то не дожил бы до свадьбы.

Сухой и чистый, он съел бутерброд с сыром, заботливо сделанный Баки. Затем, как хороший мальчик, проглотил положенные таблетки. Только после этого Баки отпустил его обратно в пекарню. Пегги помогла Стиву собрать три яруса в торт, поддерживаемый золотыми колоннами. На верхушке этого великолепия на маленькой золотой подставке возвышалось вручную расписанное яйцо Фаберже. Осталось только упаковать его и сохранить.

На завершение торта ушло пару часов. Стив извинился перед Пегги и сам не заметил, как оказался на своей кровати, полуголый и с Баки, уткнувшимся ему в плечо. Стив провел пальцами по темным, пахнущим кокосом волосам.

— Прости за то, что был таким придурком все это время, — прошептал Стив.

— Все в порядке, — ответил Баки, мягко проведя рукой по впалому животу Стива. — Я почти привык к этому.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Я всего лишь немного перфекционист, — продолжил он. — Это похоже на… Когда я встречаю новых людей и начинаю общаться с ними чуть ближе, то сразу начинаю думать о том, какой торт я сделаю на их свадьбу. И я очень долго думал о торте на свадьбу Сэма и Нат, поэтому хотел, чтобы он был идеальным.

— Ты серьезно планируешь свадьбы друзей? — удивился Баки.

— Только не говори, что ты не планируешь, — возразил Стив.

— Подловил! — усмехнулся Баки.

Стив улыбнулся и поцеловал Баки в волосы. Ему нравилось вот так просто лежать рядом с ним, довольным и ухоженным.

— Могу я спросить кое-что странное?

— Что такое? — пробормотал Баки.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал о своей собственной свадьбе?

Баки повернул голову, чтобы видеть лицо Стива.

— Вообще нет.

— Почему?

Баки улыбнулся Стиву и лег напротив него, ласково положив ногу Стиву на бедро.

— Потому что я не хочу всего этого, — тихо ответил он. — Я не хочу всю эту показуху с кучей людей, и цветов, и тортов, и космическими тратами. Я просто хочу в одно прекрасное утро проснуться и сказать что-то вроде: «Хей, давай сегодня поженимся». Никакой суеты, понимаешь? Просто прыгаем в самолет, летим в Лас-Вегас и женимся — только я и человек, с которым я готов провести всю мою жизнь.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Звучит весело.

— А должно быть как-то иначе? — радостно спросил Баки, мягко сжимая плечо Стива.

— Да, — ответил Стив со смешком. — Я очень жду следующие выходные. Нат и Сэм просто идеально подходят друг другу. Все должно пройти великолепно.

— Согласен. Иначе и быть не может.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я планирую трахаться с тобой все выходные? — легкомысленно произнес Стив.

— Да неужели? — улыбаясь, пробормотал Баки.

— Я абсолютно серьезно тебе говорю, — улыбнулся Стив в ответ. — Я помню все, что было в отеле, и я определенно хочу большего.

— Ну в таком случае, — невинно произнес Баки, — кто я такой, чтобы тебя останавливать?


End file.
